Sólo necesito una guitarra para hacerte suspirar
by Namine1993
Summary: La múscia es la única que no la traiciona, la única que siempre está ahí. Su pasado era la música, su presente es la música y su futuro Uchiha Sasuke… Un momento… ¿Sasuke? ¿Desde cuando, Sakura?
1. Yo en el sillón, tú en el exterior

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no se detendrán hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

**_Sólo necesito una guitarra para hacerte suspirar_**

* * *

_Prólogo: Yo en el sillón, tú en el televisor._

* * *

-No…, no…, no…, no… ¿Es que nunca hay nada interesante por la tele?- pensaba en voz alta mientras iba haciendo zapping- documentales no, noticias no, anuncios no, dibujos animados no, programas del corazón no… Qué aburrimiento.

Se levantó pesadamente hacia la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo dejando la televisión encendida. Se cogió un zumo y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Fuera, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban aún más intensamente los cristales de la casa.

La chica apartó la vista de la ventana para coger el mando y reanudar el muermo de sábado. Pasaron 20 minutos y no hubo cambio.

"_Seguro que se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme el __día"_- pensó exasperada.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos: alguien tocaba el timbre.

Salió en pijama de invierno sin importarla demasiado quien pudiera estar al otro lado de la puerta. Un trueno resonó justo cuando abrió al extraño, y dejó la casa sin luz.

-Genial- murmuró para sí misma. Levantó la vista y vio al cartero ruborizado sin dejar de mirarla- Esto… ¿quiere algo?- inquirió dado que el tipo no pronunciaba palabra.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! ¿Están los señores de la casa, pequeña? Tengo un paquete para ellos- respondió el cartero saliendo del trance.

"_¡__¿Pequeña?! ¡¿Cómo qué pequeña?!"_- pensó molesta sin dejar notarlo.

-Lo siento pero mi padre se encuentra ocupado en este momento. Si quiere déjemelo a mí y se lo doy- mintió. La verdad era que sus padres se acababan de marchar y no volverían hasta bien tarde, pero eso no lo tenía que saber todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo. Firma aquí, por favor- señaló. La lluvia cedió un poco de fuerza, aunque resguardados en el porche no importaba mucho.

-Gracias, adiós- se despidió la joven cansada de las miradas del _carterito_. Dejó el paquete encima de la mesilla de la entrada y se dirigió a tientas a la habitación de debajo de las escaleras.

Después de tropezarse seis veces encontró por fin los plomos. Los subió y la luz volvió a la casa. Soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras dejaba todo como antes, volviendo con su querido amigo en televisor.

-¡ATENCIÓN ADOLESCENTES! ¡PORQUE ESTA SEMANA ES EL GRAN CONCIERTO DEL FAMOSO GRUPO _"SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT"_!...- Ahora sí que presentaba atención a la tele. Se veían imágenes de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. De ruido de fondo se escuchaban los gritos histéricas de las chicas. Y es que no era para menos. ¡E iban a tocar esta semana en Konoha! "_¡Sí!_ _¡Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida!"_- …ENTRADAS AGOTADAS PERO LA RETRASMISIÓN SERÁ EN DIRECTO…

Se siguió viendo más imágenes de los integrantes del grupo, pero la chica ya no prestaba atención. Estaba ocupada, tumbada sobre la alfombra quejándose de su pobre vida. Acababa de perder la oportunidad escuchar a SOTN en pleno concierto.

* * *

Sus padres llegaron bastante tarde aquella noche. El paquete había resultado ser comida mandada por su abuela. La chica cenó en silencio mientras su madre comentaba que iba a haber un gran concierto la próxima semana de un grupo llamado shadows of no sé qué.

Se dirigió a la cama aún más deprimida. Sábado por la noche y ella acostándose a las 11. Muy triste.

-¡Cariño, el teléfono!- escuchó la voz de su madre. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas? Nadie la solía llamar al fijo a partir de las diez. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a la furia de sus padres.

-¿Sí?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Deja de lamentarte por no poder ir al concierto y escucha bien a tu prima!

-¿Temari? Te he dicho mil veces que primero se saluda. ¿Y cómo sabes que no puedo ir al concierto?

Se internó a su cuarto escuchando los gritos de su prima al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bromeas? Ya estás al tanto de que yo estoy trabajando programando las representaciones de los SOTN (Shadows of the Night) y hace semanas que no quedan entradas, ¿no?

-Ajá, ¿y?- siguió inquiriendo mientras se tiraba a la cama de plancha.

-Pues que tu querida prima te ha guardado una entrada por el favor del otro día.

Se dio la vuelta incorporándose automáticamente.

-¡¿Quéé?! ¡Temari! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te quiero, no, no, te amo!

-Ey, ey, ya vale con cursilerías que me pongo enferma. Bueno, ya sabes…

-Sí, sí, sí. A las 9 de la noche allí y todo eso- exclamó saliendo del cuarto y tirando todo a su paso.

-Genial. Disfruta. A lo mejor nos vemos por la zona- conocía esa risa. Era la de: escondo algo pero no te voy a decir qué.

-Claro, besos, prima ¿ya te he dicho que te adoro?

Devolvió el teléfono a su madre sin pronunciar palabra para volver a descargarse en su habitación.

"_¡Sí, sí, sí!"_- pensó saltando en la cama y tirando aún más cosas- ¡Atención! ¡¡¡El próximo viernes Haruno Sakura escuchará a SOTN!!!

-¡Sakura! ¡No hagas tanto ruido!- chilló su padre desde el piso de abajo.


	2. Temblor de rodillas Normal, ¿no?

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1- Temblor de rodillas. Normal, ¿no?_

* * *

Se pasó toda la semana buscando un regalo para su prima Temari. El jueves por fin encontró una camiseta que seguro que le encantaría. Después de todo, ella la había conseguido una entrada para ver a SOTN.

Tan metida había estado en buscarle el regalo que no se había preocupado por sí misma y ahora tenía un "pequeño"problema: eran las 8:30 del viernes. Día del concierto. No tenía la ropa preparada, el móvil estaba sin batería y su padre no la podía llevar. Simplemente perfecto para la ocasión.

Corrió con el corazón en la mano hacia el armario. Sacó cinco camisetas hasta que encontró una roja que se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas y que le pegaba con los pantalones vaqueros negros que llevaba.

Se dejó suelta la cabellera rosa y ni se maquilló con el poco tiempo que la quedaba.

Se fue sin el móvil, despidiéndose de sus padres justo cuando cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Divisó el autobús llegando a la parada. Tuvo que correr a gran velocidad para cogerlo a tiempo.

Se arregló el pelo durante el trayecto y 5 minutos antes de que comenzara la música ya estaba corriendo hacia el estadio. En la vida se había dado tanta prisa para algo, pero ese grupo era algo más que digno de escuchar.

Les enseñó la entrada a los guardias mientras oía los gritos de la gente. Fácilmente se pudo abrir paso hasta la tercera fila. No tenía por nada a Temari por prima: una caricia hacia el pelo y los chicos se quedaban embobados, y si no unos puñetazos bien dados y escabullirse por abajo nunca fallaba.

Habían elegido la Plaza de Toros como escenario. Al fondo estaban colgadas las luces y un gran letrero en el que ponía: SOTN, con letras bien grandes. El escenario aumentaba por un ancho pasillo sobre el público. Ya estaban colocados los instrumentos en su sitio.

Sakura se siguió internando entre la gente, llegando hasta el pasillo por el que el cantante se movería.

La música comenzó a sonar justo a tiempo. Las luces se volvieron locas apuntando al público, hasta que se centraron en los personajes que comenzaron a salir al escenario.

Hacia la batería se dirigió saludando el segundo rubio del grupo: Deidara; a su derecha al piano tocaba Naruto, quien iba con su sonrisa zorruna que hizo chillar a media asistencia. A Sakura le pareció más divertida que otra cosa.

A la guitarra principal iba el único integrante del grupo que la joven no soportaba: Kabuto.

Para ser sincera, ella no iba al concierto porque estuviera enamorada de SOTN ni nada por el estilo. De lo que estaba enamorada era de cómo tocaban. Cada vez que uno de ellos ponía sus manos sobre un instrumento, éste cobraba vida, hacía que las notas les rodearan, fluyeran por el lugar con libertad. Una libertad casi platónica.

La luz alumbró hacia el bajo, interpretado por Itachi; casi al mismo tiempo se dejó ver al cantante del grupo: Sasuke.

Las chicas dejaron sin oído a medio Konoha cuando los hermanos entraron en escena. Había que admitir que ningún supermodelo les podía superar en físico y según tenía entendido tampoco en el intelecto.

Sasuke saludó secamente al público por el micrófono e hizo unos pocos comentarios. No era un hombre de muchas palabas.

Y así la primera canción comenzó.

Los músicos comenzaron poniéndose en muy buena compenetración, a excepción del guitarrista.

Sasuke avanzó por el pasillo rodeado al público y así sus labios empezaron a entonar.

_**(When I´m gone **__de __**Simple Plan)**_

Kabuto le dijo algo susurrando a Naruto, quien no puso muy buena cara mientras el concierto iba tomando su curso, con los espectadores cada vez más locos.  
,

Miles de aplausos sonaron ante la primera canción. Naruto aprovechó decir algunas palabras.

,

Tras una hora el grupo se dirigió a descansar hacia el camerino, dejando al público un poco de margen para recuperarse de las gargantas.

* * *

-Habéis estado genial ahí afuera- les felicitaron sus managers Kisame y Sasori.

-¿Qué os ha parecido las luces?- preguntó divertida Temari. Ya sabía que no les gustaba demasiado tanta iluminación a los hermanos.

-Hnm- respondieron ambos sirviéndose algo de beber.

-Naruto, siempre vas más rápido, fíjate mejor o arruinaras el concierto- criticó Kabuto entrando a su lado.

-No he sido yo, dattebayo. Eres tú el que vas más lento que todos.

-Naruto tiene razón, hun. No le eches siempre la bronca a él- respondió Deidara cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. No era un gran defensor del rubio, pero si podía provocar a Kabuto no estaba de más hablar.

-Por favor- vomitó las palabras- aquí no sabríais lo que es el talento ni aunque tocara delante de vosotros.

-Kabuto, suficiente- cortó Itachi, sentado en uno de los dos sillones de la sala. Estaba decorada con lo necesario para poder atenderles antes, durante o después del concierto.

-Uy. Perdón, mister. ¿Por qué no salís un rato a hacer suspirar a más chiquillas?

-Kabuto. No es nuestra culpa que no puedas alcanzarnos. Tranquilízate- ordenó Sasuke no precisamente con buen tono.

Los managers quedaron en silencio, al igual que Temari, observando el rumbo que iban tomando los hechos.

-Muy bien, ¿sabéis qué? Me largo. Espero ver cómo os las arregláis ahora en medio del concierto.

Observaron incrédulos con el guitarrista se iba, dejándoles colgados. Nadie le rogó que se detuviera como él esperaba. Tal vez porque estaban en shock o porque de verdad sentían que eso era lo mejor. Ninguno lo supo.

-Magnífico, hun, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- masculló Deidara dejándose caer a un lado de Itachi.

-No podemos encontrar otro guitarrista en tan poco tiempo. Habrá que suspender el concierto- opinó Sasori de pie, junto con Kisame.

-¡No podemos hacer eso, dattebayo!

-Naruto tiene razón. Y no es el fin del mundo- respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Kisame irónicamente.

El resto se sentó en el otro sofá esperando a la respuesta de la rubia. Kisame se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Pues hace unas semanas mi prima me salvó de un gran apuro, de no ser por ella no estaría ahora mismo aquí, así que el otro día la llamé y la regalé una entrada para venir a veros tocar y…

-Temari, al grano- intervino Itachi antes de que se volviera a enrollar.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que esa chica es una superdotada con la guitarra y creo que os puede ayudar.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Todos miraron hacia el cantante o al bajo a la espera que aceptaran o anularan la audición. Itachi se volvió a su hermano pequeño con un gesto de que decidiera él.

-Muy bien. Llámala.

-Es que se ve que no lleva el teléfono consigo- rió nerviosamente bajo la mirada asesina de los presentes- ¡esperad!

-¿Ahora qué?- inquirió Sasori sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo.

-Tiene el pelo de rosa natural y ojos verdes. Estará por las primeras filas, seguro que algunos de los guardias la pueden reconocer…

* * *

La gente charlaba entre ellos comentando el concierto. En resumen: un éxito. Sakura ya se había tenido que librar de unos cuantos chicos pesados que habían bebido algo antes de entrar.

Alguien la llamó por unos toquecitos en el hombro. Se giró para ver a dos guardias como armarios parados ante ella.

-¿Sí?- preguntó dudosa.

-¿Eres la prima de Temari-sama?

-Sí, supongo, ¿por? ¡Ey! ¡Suélteme!- gritó cuando la cogieron y se la llevaron colgando del hombro- ¡¡¡Pervertido!!!- chilló a todo pulmón.

* * *

-¿Creéis que la encontraran, hun?- preguntó Deidara yendo por su segundo trago.

-No tiene pérdida. Es un poco escandalosa. Mirad, parece que ya está aquí.

-¡¡Soltarme, matones!! ¡Dejarme en el suelo ahora mismo u os aseguro pagaréis las consecuencias! ¡Os prometo que de esta os acordáis vosotros y vuestra descendencia! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No te muevas tanto, gorila!

Se escucharon unos gritos por el pasillo tal y como había dicho Temari justo antes de que la puerta se abriese. Entró un guardia vestido totalmente de negro seguido de su compañero llevado a una chica con una cabellera rosa, quien no dejaba de proporcionar patadas a diestro y siniestro.

Sakura levantó la cabeza cuando notó que el tipo se había detenido y se quedó congelada.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori seguían sentados en el sofá. Sasuke se había levantado lejos del resto, y Kisame y Temari había ocupado su sitio junto a Naruto. Excepto los hermanos y Sasori, que estaban completamente serios, los demás trataban de no reírse.

El guardia la dejó en el suelo y se fue de vuelta al concierto después de un corto asentimiento de reconocimiento a los presentes.

-¡Sakura! Qué bien que te hayan encontrado- saludó Temari levantándose a darla un abrazo.

-No me digas que ha sido otra de tus bromas, prima. ¡Casi me da un ataque! Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, te he traído un regalo por la entrada, toma- dijo cambiando totalmente de tono a la vez que la tendía la bolsa con la camiseta. La cara de Temari también sufrió una transformación.

-¡Gracias! Qué bien conoces mis gustos. Oh, eres un cielo.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta Deidara.

-Ops, lo siento- se disculparon las dos primas a la vez volviéndose hacia ellos. Sakura intentaba sentirse lo menos nerviosa posible.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! Encantado, ¡soy Uzumaki Naruto!- exclamó el rubio estrechando animadamente la mano con la joven- ¡eres aún más guapa que Temari!

Se llevó un certero golpe por parte de la rubia y un sonrojo por parte de la prima.

-¿Temari? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó un poco perdida después de saludar a los presentes y que ellos se presentaran.

-Kabuto acaba de abandonar el grupo y te he propuesto a ti para que les ayudas en el concierto- soltó de golpe. La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que la chica analizó todo lo dicho.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué tal tocas la guitarra?- preguntó Itachi sin moverse de su sitio.

-Ehh, pues bien, creo- se encogió de hombros con el corazón a cien. Su prima rodó los ojos mientras la empujaba por la espalda.

-No seas modesta. Venga, que tenéis que salir.

-¡No, espera! ¡No puedo salir ahí!

No la hicieron caso. Naruto le pasó la ahora antigua guitarra que utilizaba Kabuto y se dirigieron al escenario por los pasillos llenos de gente que se apresuraban a organizar los cambios de última hora.

-¿Sabrás tocar estas canciones?- preguntó Deidara dándola una lista de las que iban a interpretar aquella noche.

-Mmm, sí- murmuró Sakura leyendo los títulos.

-Perfecto, hun.

La llevaron hacia su sitio y la audición se volvió loca de nuevo. Las luces les dieron de lleno, cegándoles por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Sakura sintiera su estómago revolverse. Miró hacia Sasuke que acababa de coger el micrófono y comenzó a hablar. Al escuchar su voz sus temblores dejaron de hacerse tan obvios. Era tan distinto de hace unos momentos.

-¡Hemos tenido un pequeño cambio y hoy Haruno Sakura tocará en el lugar de Kabuto! ¡Preparados para escucharla!

La chica se ruborizó bajo la mirada sonriente de la mayoría del grupo y los vitoreo del público.

La canción comenzó y con ello la concentración de la chica.

,

Sakura e Itachi comenzaron con la guitarra.

El grupo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo se manejaba la joven. Mil veces mejor que Kabuto.

Sasuke se les unió junto con Naruto y Deidara, mirándola de reojo.

**(Over my head **de** Sum41)**

Dejaron que Sakura tocara un solo bajo los chillidos del público y se incorporaron justo a tiempo.

* * *

-¡Espectacular! Creo que ha sido mejor que Kabuto os dejara, chicos- comentó Temari mientras Sakura le pasaba la guitarra. A cambio recibió una fresca toalla.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto- ¡es impresionante!

-Vaya, gracias. Pues en mi casa, cuando tengo ratos libres- respondió aún casi muerta de los nervios después de salir a tocar a tanta gente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sola?- se interesó el manager con el pelo azul.

-Sí…

-Ah, Sakura, antes de que se me olvide. Tus padres me han llamado seis veces y te esperan en casa. Les he intentado tranquilizar, pero creo que te espera una buena bronca- advirtió Temari con cara de remordimiento, y hubiera funcionado si no hubiera tenido aún la sonrisa maliciosa junto con el brillo en los ojos.

-¡Oh, no! Se me había olvidado que salía por la tele. Esta vez no voy a salir viva- exclamó corriendo por la habitación cogiendo su chaqueta- Ha sido un placer, chicos. ¡Adiós!

-¡No te olvides de saludarles de mi parte!- chilló Temari cuando su prima se fue a toda velocidad sabiendo perfectamente el infierno que la esperaba.

-Genial. Ahora tendremos que hacer convocatorias- suspiró Sasori tan pesadamente como un anciano.

-¿Y por qué se lo preguntamos a Sakura-chan?- preguntó Deidara bastante animado- ya habéis visto cómo toca, hun. Puede seguirnos perfectamente el ritmo.

-Estoy con Deidara. Y nos traería mucha publicidad una chica en el grupo- insinuó Kisame- ¿qué decís?

-No creo que pueda- respondió Sasuke de brazos cruzados.

-¿Pero qué dices, teme? Claro que podrá, ya lo has visto, ¿a que sí, Itachi?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- dijo éste ignorando la pregunta.

Temari ocultó una sonrisa de victoria.

-Diecisiete.

-Servirá- respondió secamente el cantante.

Naruto, Temari y Deidara dejaron escapar unos gritos de júbilo bajo las miradas de los demás integrantes.

-Pero hay un problema- dijo de pronto la rubia con otra risita nerviosa alejándose unos pasos del grupo.

-¿Y ahora qué, Temari?- exhaló el Uchiha menor.

-Como es menor de edad, habrá que pedir el permiso de sus padres, y después de esta noche dudo mucho que la dejen salir si quiera de casa.

-Entonces les haremos una pequeña visita- concluyó Itachi con una sonrisa de lado totalmente maliciosa.

* * *

-¡Kyyyaaaa! ¿¡Habéis visto!? ¡Ésa era Sakura! ¡Está con los SOTN!

* * *

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sakura está tocando en el concierto! ¡¡¡Con Shadows of the Night!!!

* * *

-¿Quién será esa?

-No sé, pero está de muerte y, joder, cómo toca.

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¡¡Cómo puede estar ésa con los SOTN y yo no!!!

* * *

-¡Qué linda! ¡Qué suerte que tiene y qué bien toca!

* * *

-¿¡Qué demonios hacía mi hija ahí arriba con esos!?- exclamó su padre a todo pulmón golpeando fuertemente la mesa de la cocina.

-La que le espera cuando vuelva a casa- masculló su madre, sentada con expresión tensa.

-¡Esta chica está desquiciada! ¡¿Pero qué se cree que es esto?!

-Creo que me van a matar- murmuró Sakura desde la puerta de su casa escuchando los gritos de sus padres sin atreverse a pasar.


	3. ¡Me secuestraaaan! ¿Un poco de ayuda?

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2- ¡Me secuestraaaaaaan!... ¿Un poco de ayuda?_

* * *

-No es necesario que vayamos todos- comentó Temari en el Todoterreno unos días después del concierto.

-Los integrantes del grupo se tienen que presentar, es necesario que estén los manager y tú eres la prima que nos recomendará- resumió Kisame desde el último asiento. A su lado iba Deidara. Delante de ellos se sentaban Sasori, Naruto y Sasuke. Al volante estaba Itachi, y al copiloto, Temari.

-Tan sólo no hagáis mucho escándalo, ¿entendiste, Naruto?- preguntó Temari con voz bastante intimidante.

-S-sí.

-Bien. La segunda a la derecha- apuntó la rubia.

* * *

_Uh huh, life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that´s the way it is  
Cause life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that´s the way it is__…_

,

Sakura se dejó caer aburrida aún tocando. Colocó los pies donde se tendría que sentar y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, vocalizando algo más alto

…_Chill out whatcha yelling´ for?  
__Lay back it´s all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we´re drivin´ in your car_

Fuera de la casa de Sakura escucharon una voz cantando junto con el sonido de unos acordes de guitarra.

…_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I´m never gonna find you fake it  
no no no…_

,

-¿Ésa es Sakura?- preguntó Kisame incrédulo ante la voz y guitarra que sonaba de una habitación del piso superior de la casa.

-Seguro que la han castigado en su cuarto- respondió Temari siguiendo el ritmo con un movimiento de cabeza- Suele interpretar esa canción de Avril Lavigne cuando la encierran.

-Daros prisa- apremió Naruto llamando al timbre, deseando ya entrar a ver a su próxima nueva amiga.

Se escucharon unos ruidos en el piso inferior, unos gritos de una señora y la respuesta de un tipo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven rubia bastante bien dotada y con algo de parecido a Sakura. Detrás, en el umbral de la puerta, apareció un tipo con el pelo largo y blanco algo más mayor.

-¡Tía Tsunade! ¡Tío Jiraya! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Temari dándoles dos besos en la mejilla. El grupo la hizo sitio para que pasara.

-¡Temari! ¿Cómo no nos has dicho que vendrías? Menuda sorpresa- saludó la tal Tsunade.

-Vaya Temari, qué bien acompañada te veo- comentó su tío con una mirada pervertida.

-¿Bueno, y quiénes son estos jóvenes?- preguntó Tsunade con una voz extrañamente dulce después del puñetazo que le acababa de dar a su marido.

-Verás tía, estos son los integrantes del grupo para el que trabajo: Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke; y estos dos son los manager Sasori y Kisame quiénes…

-¡¿No serán los desgraciados que corrompieron a mi querida hija en el concierto?!- chilló la madre señalándoles exagerando los movimientos.

-Pues sí, esos somos, dattebayo- respondió feliz Naruto porque le reconocieran.

-Dobe- murmuró Sasuke frotándose el puente de la nariz.

-Verá Tsunade-san, queríamos comentar unos asuntos con usted y con Jiraya-san si no es mucha molestia- intervino Itachi con voz serena antes de que hubiera allí algún conflicto.

-Claro, pasen- sonrió de repente Tsunade encantada con el comportamiento del Uchiha mayor, quién no ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los demás casi se caen de la sorpresa.

Les condujeron hacia el comedor donde había suficientes sillas. Se seguía escuchando la voz de Sakura y las notas rellenar el ambiente.

,

…_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you´re somethin´ else  
_

,

-La chica se aburre sin poder salir de casa por vuestra culpa- comentó Tsunade como si no fuera cosa de ellos. Tomó asiento en la silla cerca de la puerta

-Lo bueno es que no nos hace falta enchufar una radio.

Jiraya se sentó presidiendo la mesa estudiando a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada excepto a su sobrina y su mujer.

-¿No deberíamos traer a Sakura para esto?- propuso Temari una vez estuvieron acomodados.

-De acuerdo. Los morenitos y yo iremos a por ella. Ahora volvemos- anunció Tsunade.

Sasuke arrugó en entrecejo ante el nombre. Su hermano en cambio se levantó a seguir a la madre sin ninguna expresión.

Salieron hacia el pasillo desde el que se veía el salón más tres puertas. A medida que subían las escaleras la voz de Sakura se distinguía mucho mejor.

,_  
Watching your back, like you can´t relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me…_

,

Se dirigieron al final del pasillo. Su madre llamó tres veces sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró y abrió la puerta del tirón.

La escena les dejó impresionados aunque los hermanos no lo demostraron. Sakura tocaba boca abajo, con las piernas sobre el sofá y la cabeza sobre la alfombra.

,

…_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
__I see the way you´re acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated…_

,

Abrió los ojos y dejó el último acorde en el aire al ver a la visita. Una vez recuperada del shock se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cayendo en la alfombra con la guitarra colgando. Sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar algo más rosadas.

-Sakura. Deja ahí la guitarra y baja con nosotros- ordenó su madre con un tono que la recordaba que todavía estaba castigada.

La joven del pelo rosa obedeció sin dejar de mirar incrédula a los hermanos.

-H-hola, qué de tiempo- saludó saliendo del cuarto con ellos delante.

-Sí.

-Hnm.

Respondieron el mayor y el menor respectivamente.

No le dio tiempo a responder ya que su madre se ocupó de darla una charla de por qué no podía tocar de esas maneras en su habitación.

Entraron en la cocina justo cuando todos los que estaban esperando allí, excepto Sasori, rompieron en risas.

-Hey, Tsunade, creo que deberíamos dejar que Sakura se les uniera- dijo su padre entre risas.

-¿Unirme a quién? Ah, hola Temari.

-Unirte a nosotros- dijo Sasuke sentándose en cerca de la ventana.

-Mmm,… no gracias- respondió Sakura después de pensárselo un poco.

De haber estado bebiendo seguro que se hubieran atragantado.

-¡¿Quéé?! ¿Cómo que no, dattebayo?

-Es que eso de ir de escenario en escenario no me llama la atención, pero gracias- repitió dejándoles estupefactos.

-Entonces sí que doy mi aprobación- anunció Tsunade.

Les estaban volviendo cada vez más locos.

-¡Acabo de decir que no, mamá!- exclamó Sakura volviéndose hacia su madre. En ese momento se les notaba todavía más el parecido.

-Eso te enseñará a no volver a subirte a escenarios, jovencita.

-Pero si me uno me tendré que subir más veces.

-Haberlo pensado antes, y no me vengas ahora con esas.

Los SOTN miraron la escena, alternando la mirada a cada turno que las tocase hablar, hasta que su madre dio por finalizado el tema. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

-Esperen, antes de nada quiero saber vuestras edades y nombres- ordenó Jiraya juntando las manos como si estuviera tramando algo.

-¡Naruto! 18

-Hnm. Sasuke. 18

-Deidara. 20, hun

-Temari. 23.

-Temari, no hace falta que tú también la digas- intervino Jiraya.

-Itachi. 20

-Kisame. 23

-Sasori. 22

-Muy bien. Ya se pueden llevar a Sakura-chan- indicó Jiraya una vez firmó el permiso que le tendieron los managers.

-No me tienen que llevar a ningún lado, papá, y si yo no quiero no me uniré a la banda- respondió a la defensiva Sakura. Cuanto más la obligaban más lo negaba.

-Bueno, pues nosotros tres nos vamos a darle las nuevas noticias al jefe- anunció Temari sacando de la sala a los manager- ¡Hasta pronto tíos!- chilló desde la entrada despidiéndose de los padres de Sakura.

-¡Que no me voy a unir!- gritó por la ventana mientras que Temari la despedía con la mano- Ten familiares para esto- murmuró para sí.

-Muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar- comentó Sasuke detrás de ella.

-Qué coincidencia que justo yo no- respondió sarcásticamente separándose un poco.

-Sí, qué coincidencia- murmuró Itachi.

La conversación se cortó por el ruido de un móvil. Deidara lo cogió y una vez colgó informó que debían irse. Naruto se mostró muy emocionado con la idea que les dio el padre de Sakura de volver a visitarles. Los demás se despidieron, dejando al cantante el último por salir.

-Te unirás a nosotros- pronunció lentamente cerca del oído de la joven. Ésta le miró raro. Además, aquello no había sonado una propuesta, más bien acababa de predecir que se uniría a su grupo.

Hecha un manojo de nervios e irritación se dirigió a su habitación. Al pasar por la cocina vio por el rabillo del ojo la cara de preocupación que sus padres le mandaron.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos sin querer pensar en nada. Una vez llegado a su habitación cerró la puerta con cerrojo, se tiró directamente a la cama y dejó que las lágrimas bañaran la almohada sin que nadie pudiera escuchar su llanto. No quería recordarlo, dolía mucho, demasiado. Desde entonces la música había sido su mejor amiga y su peor enemiga. La que la traía esos recuerdos y la que le creaba nuevos.

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana la llegaron una carta de su prima y una invitación para el próximo concierto. Dejó la entrada en su escritorio y se concentró en la nueva canción que estaba trabajando.

Llegado el día del concierto no pudo seguir ignorando los papeles que cada vez se hacían más pesados en su mesa. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente con los pensamientos idos.

,

_-Jaja, ya verás como algún día llegaremos a ser las más famosas de toda Europa- rió una chiquilla rubia de pelo bastante largo._

_-Claro que sí, ¡mucho más!- exclamó una Sakura de once años._

,

Suspiró rendida y preparó rápidamente la ropa. Después de todo, seguía amando cómo tocaban.

Aquellos músicos cambiaban tanto en el escenario.

Su madre la había dicho que ese oído suyo con las melodías tenía mucho que ver con ese dicho de: la música amansa a las fieras, y después la había seguido tomando el pelo.

,

Volvió a coger el mismo autobús de hace alguna semana y se dirigió de nuevo a la Plaza de Toros.

Esta vez tuvo que esperar algo más para poder adentrarse. La música ya había dado comienzo.

Se hizo paso entre el gentío hasta llegar al mismo lugar que la otra vez y miró incrédula hacia el escenario.

Un chico de unos veintitantos años tocaba en el lugar de Kabuto. La verdad era que había esperado muy en el fondo que ese lugar estuviera vacío… pero parece que ya habían encontrado el suplente.

Siguió recorriendo el escenario y su mirada se encontró justo con la del bajista del grupo. Miró a Itachi sin titubear como diciéndole que no le gustaba nada el tipo que habían elegido. Aquel hombre no sabía tocar como lo hacían los verdaderos miembros. El bajo alzó una ceja cuando Sakura siguió con su recorrido por los músicos. Saludó con la mano alegremente a Naruto y Deidara cuando estos la miraron.

Se tuvo que tapar los oídos para no quedarse sorda con los gritos de las chicas a su alrededor cuando sonrieron en su dirección. Por su parte Sasuke se comportó igual que su hermano.

Al terminar el concierto volvió a casa en el mismo autobús de ida medio dormida.

Saludó a sus padres al pasar por el salón y se fue directa a dormir sus diez horitas de sueño.

,

Siguió esa rutina durante las próximas semanas. Cada vez había un guitarrista nuevo, pero ninguno conseguía convencerla, y al parecer a SOTN tampoco.

De vez en cuando tenía alguna carta de Naruto o Deidara, a las que respondía animadamente sin dudar. Su prima estaba más eufórica que de costumbre por el teléfono y siempre insistía en que se uniera al grupo, a lo que Sakura se tenía que negar.

Justo antes de ir al concierto por cuarta o sexta vez, su madre subió con correo para ella.

Sakura se dio prisa a abrir la carta. Se tuvo que sentar al distinguir la letra.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que hoy no vas al concierto?- preguntó Jiraya viendo a su hija sentada el sofá con las piernas dobladas hacia ella y sujetando un cojín con los brazos. Tenía el canal puesto en el espectáculo.

-No me apetecía- murmuró su hija- creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

,

Se sentó en su cama con la carta en la mano y la vista perdida por ningún punto en concreto. Tan solo en sus memorias.

,

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ino!- exclamó Sakura hace ya siete años._

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Es preciosa, la llevaré siempre!- respondió alegremente Ino sacando una diadema verde con una flor en ella._

_,_

Sakura dejó la carta a un lado con la diadema verde y la flor en su mesa. Se dispuso a dormir para que los recuerdos dejaran de atormentarla.

* * *

-¡Temari! ¡Qué sorpresa!- saludó Tsunade alegremente por la mañana.

Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras a ver a su prima. Su madre las dejó solas en el salón mientras iba a coger algo para tomar.

-¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al concierto, Sakura?- preguntó Temari sin ningún tono en especial.

-No estaba con ánimos- respondió su prima sin concretar demasiado.

-Oh, ya veo. Les preocupaste mucho- comentó la rubia dejando la frase en el aire. Consiguió lo que se proponía.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién?

-A Deidara, Naruto y los demás. Se habían acostumbrado a verte por sus conciertos- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Se les notó desde el primer momento que eran buena gente- intervino su madre sentándose con ellas- fue por eso porque di mi aprobación. Te vendrá bien, Sakura.

-No me he unido a ellos.

-No seas aguafiestas, prima.

-Siempre está así por las mañanas- respondió su madre con voz cansada.

-Tranquila, ya se la pasará cuando salga conmigo y con el grupo. ¡Y si acepta será mi jefa!

Sakura salió furiosa del salón. Si oía algo más acerca de ella y el grupo al cual no pertenecía no sabían de lo que sería capaz.

Ahogó un grito al seguir escuchando la conversación y dio un portazo en señal de que se iba a dar un _largo_ paseo_._

La puerta de su casa se volvió a abrir. Escuchó a Temari despedirse de su madre. Aminoró el paso esperando a que su prima la alcanzara cuando de repente escuchó el ruido de un automóvil frenando tras de ella. No la dio tiempo a girarse del todo cuando un tipo la agarró y la metió en un coche para luego acelerar, alejándose de allí a gran velocidad.

* * *

Al ver todo aquello Temari llamó rápidamente al grupo. Les esperó hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su tía.

-Esta vez les mato- prometió Sasuke con enfado más que evidente.

-Si no lo hacen ellos antes con Sakura- respondió Temari.

-¿No sabes a dónde se la han llevado?- inquirió Itachi.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-La cogieron por detrás y aceleraron en cuanto la tuvieron en el coche.

-Habrán ido al edificio principal- respondió el cantante girando la cabeza en una dirección en especial.

-Subir- ordenó Itachi montando en el coche.

-¡Traédmela viva para la hora de la cena!- chilló Tsunade desde el portal.


	4. Quitando la venda de los ojos

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 3- Quitando la venda de los ojos.

* * *

Itachi condujo a mayor velocidad de la permitida durante todo el viaje. Kisame y Sasori se fueron por otro lado a vigilar las salidas principales.

Temari tuvo que mantener a Sasuke alejado de Deidara y Naruto, ya que estos dos últimos no paraban de gritar cosas que les podrían hacer a la chica secuestrada.

* * *

-No, gracias- declinó bebiendo un sorbo de Coca-cola en el cómodo sofá.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Pide algo y te lo daremos a cambio!- siguió diciendo el tipo que la acababa de secuestrar.

-En serio, no hagáis esto.

Las cinco personas que les habían acompañado en el coche se quedaron mirando la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, excepto por la "fotocopia" del tipo que se encontraba suplicando a Sakura.

- Gai-sensei, las vas a terminar asustando- avisó Neji de brazos cruzados.

-Esto no era lo planeado- suspiró Kakashi volviendo a su lectura.

-¡Gai-sensei, no haga eso!- gritó Ten-ten tratando de apartarle inútilmente.

-C-creo que d-debías dejarlo Gai-san- propuso Hinata reticente a intervenir.

-¡Ése es el espíritu Gai-sensei!- chilló Lee.

-¿Me puedo ir ya a casa?- preguntó Sakura observando la escena bastante asustada- ¿Sólo me habéis secuestrado para que me una a vuestro grupo?

-Sí, ya que nos hemos enterado que rechazaste a SOTN, esperábamos que te pudieses unir a nosotros- explicó Kakashi sin levantar la vista de la novela. Por alguna razón Sakura no se sentía en ningún peligro. En un principio se asustó al verles, pero en cuanto comenzaron a hablar con ella fue como si les conociera de toda la vida, sin usar una sola vez la violencia.

-No, lo siento. Ya os he dicho que tengo mis razones.

-¡Pero al menos piénsatelo un momento por favor!- gritó Gai.

-Mmm, de acuerdo. ¿Me podríais dejar sola para cavilarlo?

Todos asintieron y dispusieron a retirarse a otra habitación sin cerrar la puerta con llave, dejando a Sakura vía libre.

* * *

Itachi aparcó delante de la puerta trasera de la construcción. Los cinco entraron al alto edificio y se dirigieron sin llamar mucho la atención hasta la esquina que daba a las escaleras, donde dos policías hacían guardia bastante aburridos. El perro que tenían al lado estaba completamente dormido.

Los cuatro hombres del grupo miraron expectantes a Temari, quien rodó los ojos y salió del escondite.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Juugo, ser policía es un aburrimiento.

-Tsk, y será más problemático si te sigues quejando, Suigetsu.

-Yo sólo digo que deberíamos haber aceptado ese empleo de guardaespaldas o…

-¿Perdón?- interrumpió Temari con voz sensual- Creo que me he perdido, ¿me podríais ayudar, p-o-r f-a?

Al instante captó la atención de los dos hombres.

-Claro, ¿deseas algo, preciosa?- preguntó Suigetsu tragando saliva.

-¿Podríais venir un segundito? Es que en este mapa no encuentro nada.

-…No te preocupes, vamos Juugo- apremió Suigetsu. Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que en el momento en el que se separaron de las escaleras cuatro personas no autorizadas subieron por ellas.

,

Sasuke e Itachi les subieron a rastras a los rubios ya que se habían quedado embobados viendo a Temari en acción.

* * *

Por otra parte la guitarrista estaba un poco perdida. Había acabado en el cuarto de las cámaras de vigilancia observando lo que pasaba en el edificio.

-¿Pero qué grupo de música es éste?- pensó Sakura en voz alta mirando las distintas televisiones del muro- ¿Y mi madre quiere que me una a… esto?

En la primera se veía a Sasori y Kisame de brazos cruzados y apoyados en un muro con las gafas de sol de cristal oscuro. Si lo que querían era pasar des apercibido, no lo hacían muy bien.

En otra distinta veía a su prima Temari abanicarse con un mapa por debajo del cuello y a dos policías que se les caía la baba, uno más que a otro.

Por las escaleras Deidara y Naruto iban corriendo perseguidos de los dos Uchihas, seguramente por algún comentario no muy oportuno.

Y a las últimas personas que reconoció fue a "sus secuestradores". Gai estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo siendo confortado por su "mini-yo". Los demás les miraban con las cejas alzadas.

Le supo mal irse así de rositas pero todos les estaban recordando sin quererlo un pasado que no la gustaba evocar.

Volvió la vista a la cámara y se fijó en que los Uchiha y los rubios se estaban acercando a su zona. Saltó de la silla giratoria y se fue corriendo de allí escuchando los gritos de Naruto.

* * *

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- inquirió Sasuke recuperando el aliento. Había estado tan cerca de cogerla, ¡y ella va y huye!

-¡Estoy seguro que está aquí, dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto señalando a una puerta cerrada.

-Vamos a probar- suspiró Itachi abriéndola.

* * *

-¡Mierda! ¡Me he vuelto a perder!- dijo Sakura con la mirada puesta en la Coca-cola que había estado bebiendo hace un rato- bueno, supongo que tendré que descansar- murmuró sentándose en el mismo sofá en el que había estado poco antes. Se puso a terminar poquito a poco el refresco.

* * *

Itachi observó a Gai en el suelo con Lee animándole y a los demás mirándoles con pena. Sasuke se hizo notar en la sala con Deidara y Naruto patitiesos en la entrada.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- inquirió el Uchiha menor.

-¿Para qué lo queréis saber? ¿Y cómo habéis entrado aquí?- respondió Neji, a quien a la legua no le caía nada bien Sasuke- No es de vuestro grupo.

-¿Y hemos de suponer que sí del vuestro?- dijo Deidara ignorando las preguntas.

-Un poco de tranquilidad. Podemos resolver esto pacíficamente- intervino Kakashi.

-Lo haremos cuando dejéis de robarnos siempre a las personas que queremos en el grupo, ya lo visteis con Naruto, no sirve de nada- respondió Sasuke.

-¡La llama de la juventud brilla en esa chica! ¡Seguro que se une a nosotros!- exclamó Gai levantándose del suelo y echando a correr de allí seguido de Lee.

-¡Bien dicho Gai-sensei!

-Lo sentimos por las molestias, por aquí- se disculparon Hinata y Ten-ten guiando a SOTN hacia el cuarto.

Sasuke y Neji mantuvieron las miradas de odio. Por su parte, Naruto charlaba animadamente con Kakashi y Hinata. Se habían conocido cuando secuestraron a Naruto para que se les uniera al grupo en lugar de a SOTN. Fue similar a lo que estaba sucediente en esos instantes.

Ten-ten, Neji, Lee y Hinata formaban otro grupo de música que competía con ellos desde sus inicios. Kakashi y Gai eran los managers-jefes. Siempre vigilaban a la hora de conseguir nuevos músicos y si se iban a unir a SOTN significaba que valía la pena tenerles.

-¡Por favor!- se escuchó gritar a Gai. Apresuraron el paso. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a Gai de rodillas sosteniendo las manos de Sakura, quien parecía bastante asustada por su comportamiento.

-Ya te dije que la dejaras en paz. Ella sólo se unirá a nosotros- dijo Sasuke mientras Gai se incorporaba.

-¡No! ¡Se unirá a nosotros!- exclamó Lee.

Sasuke perdió los estribos y comenzó a discutir con Lee y Neji bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Itachi intentó calmarle sin querer tener altercados, mientras Kakashi y Naruto hacían lo mismo con los otros dos. Consiguieron apartar a Lee, pero tuvieron que dejar a los dos más cabezotas gritándose. El Uchiha menor se soltó de su hermano y agarró con una mano el cuello de la camiseta de Neji.

-¡YA BASTA!- chilló Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡La razón por la que no quiero unirme a ningún grupo es personal! ¡No puedo cambiar el pasado y sólo lo estáis reviviendo y lastimándome…! Por favor,.. parad- dijo esto último más bajito.

Todos en la sala se le quedaron mirando como se quitaba inútilmente las lágrimas e intentaba que su cuerpo no se agitara por los sollozos. La había recordado su pasado, y peor aún: ahora estaba llorando delante ellos.

Sasuke soltó a Neji y la miró con algo de inquietud. Nadie se dio cuenta de aquello, excepto el que había dejado de leer en aquellos momentos.

-Gai, déjalo, creo que les vendría bien que se fuera con ellos- dijo Kakashi cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

-Muy bien, vámonos Sakura-chan- murmuró Naruto como si intentara no herirla. Se acercó junto con Itachi a su lado y la cargaron a la espalda de éste último.

La chica no dijo nada. Escondió la cabeza en la espalda de Itachi y dejó que la llevaran.

Sasuke fue detrás de ellos mirándoles con la ceja fruncida, Deidara se adelantó a por el coche y Naruto se quedó atrás despidiéndose.

Una vez en el piso de abajo vieron a Temari esperándoles en la puerta, con Deidara ya en el puesto de conductor. Itachi bajó a Sakura con cuidado cuando su prima vino corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver restos de las lágrimas.

-Sí. No te preocupes, prima- respondió Sakura no muy convincente.

-Entiendo… espera aquí y ahora te acompañamos, ¿vale?

Una vez su prima le hizo caso, Temari se dirigió a los cuatro hombres.

-Kisame y Sasori se fueron en cuanto Deidara vino, pero lo que os quería decir era el por qué de Sakura a oponerse a uniros- comenzó cogiendo aire- hace unos años Sakura tenía una mejor amiga con la que coincidía en saber tocar la guitarra y la pasión que dedicaban a ello. Formaron un grupo de música y quisieron ser las mejores en ello… pero un día Sakura recibió una propuesta de mejorar su técnica en una gran escuela. La chica se enteró y aunque Sakura no hubiera decidido qué hacer, la echó del grupo y la hizo la vida imposible. A Sakura le costó bastante hacer nuevos amigos y después de aquello no quiere saber nada de grupos de música… no quiere que se repita la historia- terminó Temari- Es muy duro sentir que tu pasión te quita todo aquello que tenías y te deja casi por completo sola.

Se miraron entre sí durante un rato hasta que Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia Sakura.

Llegó a su lado queriendo ganar su atención. La cogió del brazo cuando no lo miró y comenzó a zarandearla.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Déjame!

-¿Es que vas a vivir toda tu vida pensando en eso?- dijo en un volumen alto, aumentando la fuerza en su agarre cuando Sakura se quiso liberar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Sasuke! ¿Pero qué haces?- inquirió Naruto yendo a intervenir.

-¡No te metas!- exclamó Sasuke parando las acciones de todos- ¿Qué crees? ¿Que vas a borrar a esa chica dejando de hacer lo que más te gusta?- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a Sakura- ¡Enfréntate a ello y deja de esconderte! ¡Esto es lo que quería tu amiga: que dejaras de tocar, y lo está consiguiendo! ¿Vas a dejar que te gane? Ya has hecho el paso más difícil: aceptar que tu mejor amiga te traicionó. ¡No ves que nosotros no lo haremos!- la miró y vio como ella tenía la vista clavada en su muñeca sujetada por él- ¡Si eres así no queremos a una molestia con nosotros! Vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el coche y no dio más de tres pasos cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura. Sintió un cuerpo apegarse al suyo, deteniéndole en medio del camino.

-Gr-gracias- sollozó Sakura en su espalda. No lloraba de pena.

El Uchiha se quedó allí estático, mas se dio la vuelta sin llegar a devolverla el abrazo. Se sentía cómodo como en años, aunque no le duró mucho.

Naruto y Temari salieron corriendo a abrazar a Sakura, y al no querer estar en medio Sasuke se hizo a un lado observando cómo asfixiaban a la guitarrista. Deidara sonreía, Itachi tenía una mirada de algo parecido al cariño y él no supo ni le importaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

-Esto… gracias por traerme- sonrió Sakura en frente de su casa- y por todo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a unir con nosotros, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto elevando la voz más de lo debido.

Sakura asintió, animada.

-Entonces mañana te pasamos a buscar a que empieces el examen- dijo Itachi.

-¿Um, qué examen?

-Para unirte a nosotros, hun- respondió Deidara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No se suponía que me queríais en el grupo?

Temari sonrió siniestramente de lado.

-Así es, prima, pero el jefe te tiene que analizar primero.

-Entonces nos vemos a las ocho- se despidió Itachi.

-¿Tan tarde?- inquirió Sakura viendo la sonrisa que se les había formado.

-…de la mañana- terminó Sasuke por la ventanilla mientras el coche se alejaba.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Volver aquí! ¡¡¡Yo a esa hora no soy persona!!!- chilló Sakura viéndoles marchar.

-Oh, Sakura, ¿ya te uniste a ellos?- preguntó su madre, que acababa de bajar al escuchar tanto ruido.

-Sí- respondió su hija mirando con una sonrisa en dirección a donde acababa de desaparecer el coche.

-Son buena gente- repitió su madre cálidamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te trajeron para la cena, y hoy hay espinacas.

-¡Noooooooo!


	5. ¿Quién sabe lo que piensa Pein?

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4- ¿Quién sabe lo que piensa Pein?_

* * *

Sakura dormía placidamente con la manta tapándola hasta el cuello. Se dio la vuelta y apagó de un buen golpe el despertador, volviendo a dormirse.

_8 a.m._

* * *

Se escucharon unos ruidos por las escaleras y la puerta se abrirse lentamente. Sakura murmuró algo incomprensible mientras se volteaba hacia el lado contrario de la pared, aún dormida.

Las dos sombras se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una de ellas se acercó al oído de la durmiente y comenzó a soplar.

Sakura siguió murmurando cosas que no comprensibles. El otro se subió a la cama y se fue al lado de la pared, soplándola en la nuca.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de enfocar la vista. Lo primero que vio fue dos cabelleras rubias _muy_ cerca de su rostro.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!

,

-Parece que Deidara y Naruto ya la despertaron- comentó Jiraya mientras los Uchiha suspiraban rendidos.

_8:15 a.m._

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios no me despertasteis como una persona normal?- inquirió Sakura en el siguiente nivel de la molestia.

-Porque son anormales- respondió Sasuke.

-¡Repite eso teme!

-Con mucho gusto, dobe.

-Que tengáis un buen día- se despidió Tsunade en la entrada observándoles partir hacia el coche.

-En cualquier caso, ¿dónde están los demás?- inquirió Sakura una vez hubieron arrancado.

-Normalmente sólo íbamos nosotros cuatro y Kabuto- respondió Deidara a su lado en el asiento trasero. Naruto ocupaba el otro asiento junto a la ventana, dejándola a ella en el medio. Sasuke de copiloto e Itachi al volante.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el jefe?

-Pein- respondió Itachi mirándola a los ojos por el retrovisor.- No te preocupes, sólo tocarás unas canciones que ha preparado y él decidirá si pasas o no.

* * *

Aparcaron en frente de un rascacielos con más ventanas que muros. Sakura se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta una vez bajaron del todo terreno. Se dio prisa en alcanzar al resto del grupo, que ya la habían adelantado rumbo al 'piso 13'.

-Buen número eligió- murmuró en el ascensor.

-¿Eres supersticiosa?- preguntó Naruto balanceándose en sus propios pies.

-No, pero cuando nos pase algo en esa planta ya veréis.

-La superstición es cosa de débiles- dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

-No ve vengas con esas, seguro que tú crees en algo- respondió Sakura mirándole con cara de incredulidad.

-No.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la chica con la respuesta en la boca.

Deidara y Naruto la llevaron empujando de los hombros ya que se quedaba mirando por las ventanas el paisaje. Pararon en frente de una mesa con una mujer al otro lado, quien les dijo que en un momento avisaba al señor jefe.

-¿Por qué todos le llaman jefe?- preguntó Sakura una vez sentados en la sala de espera.

-Digamos que impone respeto- respondió Itachi apoyado contra la ventana. Rara vez se le veía a un Uchiha reposando en una silla.

-¿Vosotros también entraréis?

-Luego, pero primero tú sola- respondió Deidara.

-Sakura-sama, el jefe le llama- avisó la secretaria. Sakura se levantó algo despacio volviéndose otra vez al grupo.

-¿No me daréis ningún consejo?

-No- respondieron todos a la vez.

La joven se dio la vuelta enfurruñada dirección al despacho. Llamó a la puerta y cuando una potente voz cortante la dijo "entra" pasó al cuarto.

La habitación carecía de iluminación suficiente para ver al hombre que se ocultaba tras un gran escritorio. Una única luz relampagueante estaba encendida en la sala, alumbrando a las persianas cerradas.

-Siéntate, Sakura- ordenó Pein señalando a la silla de enfrente, dejando la mano al alcance de la luz. Pálida, dura y con unas cortas.

Se sentó sin decir nada. Era mejor eso que dar a relucir sus nervios, que no eran pocos.

-Bien, bien- comenzó el jefe logrando un escalofrío en la espalda de la guitarrista- me han comunicado que tienes aptitudes para formar parte de mi grupo, ¿tú que opinas al respecto?

¿Estaba dudando de ella? ¿Lo había entendido bien?

-Que sí que tengo aptitudes, adoro cómo toca SOTN, y ya que tienen una plaza mi prima me recomendó- respondió Sakura mirándole con la ceja fruncida.

Pein se recostó en la silla y colocó las manos juntas sobre el escritorio. Si no fuera por la oscuridad juraría que estaba sonriendo.

-Ah, sí. Nuestra querida Temari, ¿y como sé que no se ha equivocado?

-Puede probarme cuando quiera y ya verá como mi prima nunca se equivoca- aseguró Sakura sin apartar la mirada, o eso creía, de sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer. Mandé pedir unas canciones donde pondremos a prueba tus… habilidades.

-Cuando usted diga, señor- respondió Sakura con el mismo tono que Pein había utilizado.

Aquel jefe se levantó de su asiento y con un gesto la ordenó que le siguiera. Atravesaron aquel cuarto a oscuras sin chocar con nada, siguiendo los pasos hasta quedar frente a una puerta. La abrió, dejó que la menor de edad pasara y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

En aquella nueva sala se encontraba el grupo SOTN preparando sus instrumentos con una especie de mini escenario listo para ser utilizado.

-¿En qué consiste todo esto? ¿Qué hace aquí mi guitarra?- inquirió la chica.

-La trajimos con nosotros, dattebayo. Supimos que el jefe te dejaría hacer la prueba.

-Es toda una fiera- admitió Pein hacia Itachi. Sacó unas hojas y se dirigió hacia Sakura- El examen consiste en tres canciones que te tendrás que aprender durante cortos descansos que haremos. La primera mide tu capacidad con la guitarra para canciones con velocidad, la segunda demostrará si puedes intercalar rápidamente velocidad y ritmo, y en la tercera veremos que tal se te da un dúo con Sasuke. Tienes siete minutos para la primera.

Sakura echó un vistazo a los acordes. Inmediatamente se quedó helada. Se sentó alejada de la conversación, sobre los altavoces e intentó memorizar las notas, los espacios, el ritmo que tenía,…

El grupo la miró, algunos divertidos, otros preocupados, y otro directamente no la prestaba atención.

La chica hizo algunos apuntes mentales sobre el principio de la canción. Maldijo a aquel grupo. Esperaban mucho de ella y sólo daban la lata.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando Deidara, Itachi y Naruto se iban subiendo para colocarse en sus puestos. Sasuke por su parte, hablaba rápidamente con Pein, quien negó con la cabeza logrando un cambio no precisamente favorable en la actitud del Uchiha.

-Tiempo, Sakura- avisó el jefe una vez Sasuke se colocó delante del micro.

La guitarrista le entregó la canción y se colocó al nivel de Itachi en el otro lado del escenario y a la de tres empezaron.

_**(**__**Goodbye, **__de__** SR-71)**_

Pein terminó de hacer unas anotaciones y con una media sonrisa le entregó la siguiente canción a Sakura, quien sin descolgarse la guitarra ni beber agua, corrió a aprendérsela.

La primera parte no tenía nada en común con la velocidad de la canción anterior, lo malo sería detenerse y arrancar después de tener aún en la memoria todas esas notas. Había demasiadas partes en las que tenía que entrar a la vez que Sasuke, y otras con Itachi y Naruto.

Hizo lo posible por no gritar del agobio y comenzó a tatarear en voz baja siguiendo el movimiento con los dedos.

Los músicos volvieron a sus puestos y con una gran exhalación, Sakura les acompañó.

_**(**__**Your love is a lie, **__de__** Simple Plan)**_

Levantó la vista de la guitarra justo a tiempo para ver oscurecerse la mirada de Sasuke. Lo dejó pasar y fue aprisa a por las últimas letras.

Murmuró otra maldición por lo bajo. Nunca volvería a pensar que le darían algo sencillo. Aquella canción tenía bastante letra para conjuntar a la guitarra en tan poco tiempo.

Apoyó frustrada la cabeza en una mano y con la otra pasaba las hojas, viéndola primero por encima. Intentó aprenderse primero las notas y luego la letra. Más bien rogaba por que diera resultado. Al menos Sasuke casi sólo cantaba en el estribillo.

-Última prueba, Sakura- interrumpió Pein- esta vez compartes el micrófono con Sasuke.

El Uchiha no pareció muy conforme, pero el jefe era el jefe.

_**(**__**Bring me to life, **__de__** Evanescence)**_

SOTN se quedó en silencio esperando a que su jefe diera el veredicto. Levantó la vista de los papeles con una sonrisa, clara señal de que escondía algo.

-Ha sido impresionante, no creo que nadie sea capaz de tocar como tú la guitarra, Sakura-_chan_- halagó Pein añadiendo el '–chan' con un extraño tono- pero me temo que voy a tener que decir que… no.

Les tomó unos segundos procesar todo. Se quedaron boquiabiertos a más no poder. Algunos abrieron y cerraron los labios sin encontrar algo que decir.

-¡¿Quééé?! ¡Pero si Sakura-chan es la única que puede estar en el grupo!- exclamó Naruto.

-Esto no irá en serio, ¿hun?- inquirió Deidara.

-Pein, sabes perfectamente que Sakura está capacitada- dijo Itachi.

-No ha tenido ningún error- terminó Sasuke.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, lo pasa es que no se la ve muy a gusto con Sasuke y eso lo notarán los fans. No puedo tener un grupo en el que los músicos no estén cómodos. Bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer Sakura-chan- se despidió volviendo a su despacho dejándoles a todos con la palabra en la boca.

- No me lo puedo creer- murmuró Deidara.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que no estás a gusto conmigo?- exclamó Sasuke.

Sakura estuvo a punto de responderle que se sentía como una oveja y él el lobo, o que su sola presencia ya hacía estragos, pero prefirió que eso era información confidencial.

-Si me sigues gritando me dejarás sorda, eso sí, hallarás una parte de la respuesta.

-Deja de vacilar. Las chicas se mueren por estar a mi lado, ¡y tú vas y estás incómoda!, no jodas.

El grupo se miró entre ellos y se preguntaron _por qué sería_. Comprendían a Sakura con sólo mirar la escena, pero sólo acertaban parte de ello.

-No ha dicho que no puede entrar en el grupo si soluciona eso. Tenemos una oportunidad- intervino Itachi.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Sakura esperando no escuchar…

-¡Que tú y Sasuke vais a estar muy juntos, dattebayo!

…esa respuesta.

-Los conciertos ya han terminado y tenemos unas pocas vacaciones. Hacía tiempo que quería ir a la playa, hun- dijo Deidara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pediré un vuelo para mañana. Sakura, cancela tus planes, vas a estar unos días enferma y no podrás ir al instituto- dijo Itachi- esto también son viajes de trabajo; tenemos que crear nuevas canciones y necesitamos un sitio alejado.

-¡¿Estáis locos?! ¡No podéis chasquear los dedos y decir que nos largamos a la playa al día siguiente! ¡No habrá plazas libres en el avión ni en el hotel, mi madre no me dejará, lo del intituto es una locura y…!

* * *

-¿Mañana? Sí, claro, no hay problema- aceptó Tsunade por el teléfono. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa- … ¿A las diez?... Sí…Sí… De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Sakura-chan, yo a tu edad no podía ir de un día para otro a la playa- comentó Jiraya bajando el periódico.

-¡Ni yo tampoco, papá! ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?

-¿Y ahora por qué no quieres ir?- preguntó Tsunade desde la cocina. Su hija contó hasta veinte con el fin de relajarse, pero casi que hacía el efecto contrario.

-¡Por culpa de Sasuke!

-¿El morenito chiquitín?

-Mamá, es mucho más alto que yo.

-Pero hija, si es una monada.

Jiraya gruñó prestando más atención a la conversación. Tsunade rodó los ojos y ordenó a Sakura que subiera a hacer la maleta.

,

Tampoco hubo suerte con Temari. ¡Ni siquiera iría con ellos! Sakura se desesperó y sacó la maleta de debajo de la cama.

Tiró toda la ropa que pilló de verano y algún que otro biquini más deprisa de lo normal, e iba aumentando el ritmo cada vez que le venía una imagen a la cabeza de ella y Sasuke en la playa.

¿Y así se suponía que estarían a gusto? ¡Con alguien que ni podía dejar de temblar cómo iba a estar tranquila!


	6. Vamos a ayudarte, Sa…kura

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 5- Vamos a ayudarte, Sa...kura._

* * *

Quedaron en verse en un restaurante pasado el detector de metales. Cuando Sakura entró al aeropuerto ya podía escuchar los rumores de que SOTN tomaba el vuelo rumbo a Centroamérica.

Ése era uno de los peros que hubiera argumentado antes. Eso de que la gente supiera hasta tu signo del zodíaco no era apetecible, no obstante ahora deseaba tocar con el grupo.

Facturó su única maleta y se colgó su mochila por un lado del hombro. Un tal Tobi había reservado sus asientos. Fila: 24 Asiento: A

La costó trabajo lograr pasar entre los fans que se amontonaban esperando ver a su grupo favorito. Por fin pudo pasar por el detector sin que la pitara y fue a buscar el maldito establecimiento.

Divisó tres o dos bares, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Se sentó a tomar un refresco en el más cercano a la salida.

Media hora después y ya a punto de matarles su móvil comenzó a sonar con el nombre "_Naruto_" inscrito en la pantalla.

-_¿Sakura-chan? ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?_

-Naruto, déjate de saludos y dime dónde os habéis metido. ¡Vais a llegar tarde!

_-Oh, eso. Jeje, verás, es que hemos tenido algún problemilla con __lo de pasar desapercibido y no sé cómo se habrán enterado por las noticias de que nos íbamos hacia América…_

-Ajá, ¿Y…?

_-Y que pensamos que si salíamos algo más tarde no habría tanta gente, pero hemos cogido un gran atasco y creo que vamos a llegar algo __pasada la hora… ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás ahí?_

Colgó con el cabreo pintado en el rostro. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría salir tarde hacia un aeropuerto?

Pagó y fue a esperar en frente de la puerta de embarque con una revista bajo el brazo.

Pasó un buen rato y no llegaban. A este paso se iría ella sola a Centroamérica. Un moreno pasó con sus maletas demasiado cerca de ella y la tiró su mochila al suelo, logrando que sus libros, el reproductor de música y de más saliera de ello.

-Perdona, no me había dado cuenta- se disculpó recogiendo con ella las cosas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró de hito en hito al tipo de en frente.

-¿Sai?

El mencionado subió el rostro al escuchar su nombre y se quedó sin palabras al ver a la joven del pelo rosado.

-¡Feita! ¡Qué de tiempo!- exclamó recibiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó Sakura una vez que se hubieron sentado en las sillas.

- Mi primo dirige un hotel en una isla de Centroamérica, y me ha invitado a pasar un tiempo con él. ¿Conoces el hotel _"Another Day"_?

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Es el mismo al que yo voy!- exclamó Sakura saltando en su asiento. Sai era dos años mayor que ella. Casi nunca le veía porque siempre estaba de viaje espontáneos como ése.

-Qué raro, ¿tu madre te ha dejado en mitad del instituto? ¿Y con quién vas?

-Bueno, verás…- le relató la historia desde los conciertos hasta el día anterior con Pein y su dichosa manía de que se tenía que llevar bien con el Uchiha.

-Sí que tienes ganas de unirte para irte hasta Centroamérica- comentó Sai una vez Sakura se lo hubo contado todo- ¿Qué problema hay con ese Sasuke?

-Pues que… no quiero estar cerca… de él…- musitó.

_-__Se va a efectuar el embarquen del vuelo hk 4681 con destino Jamaica, rogamos a los pasajeros se dirijan a la puerta de embarque._

-¿Y no quieres estar cerca de él por qué…?- inquirió Sai cogiendo su mochila y tendiendo a Sakura la suya.

-Porque me está comenzando a gustar y no parece que ni le caiga bien- respondió Sakura algo decaída levantándose rumbo a embarcar- además hay otra cosa: cada vez que empieza con su comportamiento orgulloso y ególatra, no puedo hacer otra cosa que bajarle los humos, así que a veces discutimos.

Ya por el pasillo hacia el avión, Sai se volvió hacia ella.

-Sakura, te conozco y sé que caerá rendido a tus pies en cuanto él vea cómo eres. Será divertido vernos por la zona. Tranquila, que te ayudaré- prometió guiñándola un ojo y subiendo al avión.

Ella se dirigió hacia los últimos asientos. Desde su posición vio que se sentaría al lado de la ventada junto con una pareja de desconocidos a su lado todavía sin llegar, después estaba pasillo y otra fila de asientos donde tres personas ocuparían los puestos.

Colocó la mochila a sus pies y sacó un libro dispuesta a matar el tiempo con la novela antes que ir a matar a cierto grupito con amor a eso de llegar tarde.

¿Por qué tendría que haber aceptado lo del viaje? Ella no estaba hecha para tanta atención: viajes, coches lujosos, publicidad, conciertos,… No estaba completamente segura de si lograba hacerse a la idea de todo lo que esa elección supondría, todo lo que abarcaba.

Sólo estaba completamente segura de una cosa: daría el 100% y le demostraría a _su pasado_ de lo que era capaz. _Su presente_ reaccionaría ante ella y su guitarra. De su futuro no estaba claro del todo, pero podría _hacer suspirar _a quien se lo propusiera, ¡sin excepciones!

Levantó la vista hacia las azafatas que hablaban entre ellas y giraban la cabeza de vez en cuando hacia la pasarela.

Vio a dos figuras a punto de meterse al avión y a otras dos corriendo un poco más lejos.

La parte femenina del avión dio un tremendo suspiro y algunos chillidos al ver allí a SOTN.

Itachi iba en cabeza por el pasillo, detrás venía Sasuke seguido de Deidara y por último Naruto.

El moreno saludó a la guitarrista al llegar a su altura y le dejó a Naruto que pasara a la ventanilla, después el otro rubio y por último él esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en el 24C

Sasuke miró su billete y luego hacia el resto del grupo.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que este asiento no me ha tocado por casualidad?

La sonrisa de Itachi se hizo obvia. Deidara se encogió de hombros y Naruto aprovechó para agacharse a dejar su equipaje como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura clavó la vista en la novela después de saludar a todos. No prestó atención a la mirada de Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Todos vestían con ropa ligera. Unos piratas y una camiseta o unos pantalones largos.

En cambio ella llevaba un vestido rosado pálido hasta las rodillas y unas bailarinas de verano. Nada de incómodas medias.

Se dio el aviso del cinturón de seguridad y casi todo el mundo volvió la vista hacia las ventanillas, sus compañeros o bien el asiento delantero.

-¿Qué tal el embarque?- preguntó Sakura por dar algo de conversación, logrando que el moreno girase la cabeza en su dirección- ¿No habéis tenido ningún problema?

-Hnm, no. Ha ido bien- respondió Sasuke.

-Ah, ¿y… no te asusta esto de volar?

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja inclinando levemente la cabeza. Sakura se tuvo que acordar que si no quería desmayarse era mejor respirar.

-No.

Calló por la falta de motivación hacia la conversación. Se ve que no le hacía mucha gracia la causa del viaje.

* * *

Pasado el despegue Sakura decidió ponerse el reproductor de música con el volumen alto y siguió leyendo para al menos tener una excusa de la inexistente conversación.

De vez en cuando algún pasajero se acercaba a pedir algún que otro autógrafo. Itachi se inclinó hacia Sasuke y le susurró unas palabras que la chica no alcanzó a escuchar por la música, pero sí notó de reojo que a su acompañante no le hizo mucha ilusión.

Les interrumpió una azafata con el carrito de la comida. Se detuvo más rato del _normal_ a entregar las bandejas al grupo. A la guitarrista la dio tiempo a quitarse los cascos y recorrer todo su país desde la ventanilla con la mirada.

Sakura apartó la mirada a la ventanilla una vez pasaron de largo. No tocó la comida.

-¿No vas a comer?

Se tuvo que dar la vuelta y mirar a al Uchiha para cerciorar si se lo había imaginado o no.

-No tengo hambre- respondió al ver que sí la estaba mirando. ¿Ahora sí que quería hablar? Pues ella no. Totalmente actitud infantil, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Fijó la atención de nuevo al libro y dejó al Uchiha un tanto irritado.

-Antes me preguntaste si me daban miedo los aviones, ¿y a ti?

-No- respondió sin quitar la vista de la página que estaba pasando. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Escuchó unas risitas de los compañeros de fila y sonrió por dentro.

De repente el libro desapareció entre sus manos. Levantó rápidamente la vista y vio a Sasuke observando el título.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Al ver que no le hacía caso se inclinó contra él cuando lo puso otra vez fuera de su alcance.

-¿Te importaría quitarte de encima mío?- inquirió Sasuke.

-¡Pues dámelo!

-Umm… No.

Sakura apoyó una mano en el torso el Uchiha y notó tensarse el cuerpo masculino bajo su palma. ¿Acaso le ponía eso nervioso? Probó a alargar el otro brazo y agachar un poco el cuerpo _sin querer._

Sasuke puso el libro tras su espalda y cogió a Sakura de los hombros para separarla y dejarla en su sitio.

-Al final la protagonista se queda embarazada y casi muere, pero su marido vuelve del incendio sano y salvo con ella. El antagonista resulta ser el compañero rubio de trabajo, que mata a la hermana de la prota antes de que venga la policía. ¿Algo más?

Se quedó con la boca completamente abierta. ¡La acababa de desvelar toda la historia!

-¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! ¡Estaba en la parte más interesante!

-Así tenemos tiempo para charlar, ¿o prefieres seguir tocándome?- inquirió el Uchiha menor atreviéndose a soltarla, ya más divertido al tener el control de la situación. Sakura sonrió perversamente y comenzó a rozar su mano con la camiseta del moreno.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra cuando sintió esos delicados dedos por su espalda. Arqueó ligeramente la espalda para sentir mejor su calor recorrerle. Notó cómo la mano paraba de avanzar y algo duro deslizarse.

Reaccionó tarde y la joven consiguió su libro y un rostro de satisfacción femenino.

-Lo de tocarme era sarcástico, ¿sabías?

-Sí, claro, claro- respondió Sakura rodando los ojos y agachándose a guardar el libro. Sasuke se quedó mirando. Tuvo que girarse bruscamente cuando su miembro se sacudió al ver la imagen de la chica en aquella posición.

-Aquí vienen más fans. Me voy a ir un rato a ver si os da tiempo a que todo el avión os visite.

Salió rozando las rodillas del moreno y se fue despidiéndose de los demás a buscar a su amigo Sai.

-Tenías que hablar con ella. Hay gran diferencia entre conversar y discutir- dijo Deidara una vez Sakura se alejó. Sasuke gruño como respuesta y colocó la mochila sobre su regazo como si cogiese algo para que no se notase su erección.

-Tendréis que congeniar más a fondo- rió Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres, dobe?

-A que nuestra habitación es triple, pero la vuestra va a ser doble- respondió Itachi, logrando que los rubios rieran con más ganas ante la cara que se le quedó.

-¡No!

-Te lo había advertido, hermanito. No has logrado ser amable con ella, así que aquí tienes tu regalo. Disfruta.

Sasuke se recostó sobre el asiento. Estuvo apoyado sobre su brazo sumido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del viaje.


	7. Es inútil negarse ante uno mismo

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 6- Es inútil negarse ante uno mismo._

* * *

-Hasta luego, Sai- se despidió Sakura en voz baja. El avión estaba a oscuras, excepto por las pequeñas luces del suelo y de algún pasajero.

Fue hacia su fila sin hacer ruido. Vio a Naruto con una manta completamente dormido. Deidara e Itachi charlaban entre murmullos. Les dio las buenas noches y fijó su atención en el moreno menor.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia su asiento parecía una especia de aparición. Su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, con un ritmo lento y acompasado. Unos mechones del pelo le caían al rostro y de vez en cuando se revolvía por la posición.

Sakura se tapó con la manta y cerró lentamente los ojos entregándose al sueño con esa última visión.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos bastante soñoliento al sentir un peso en su hombro. Giró la cabeza y distinguió una cabellera rosa con su dueña reposando tranquilamente sobre él.

Se apartó el pelo de su propio flequillo. Su primer pensamiento fue apartarla antes de que alguien les viera, pero se lo volvió a pensar cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla femenina.

Su pulgar la acarició y recostó su cabeza sobre su pareja deavión.

* * *

-Sakura, Sakura, despierta.

La joven se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma dándole la espalda a un Itachi con una rodilla en suelo y un vaso de agua en la otra, preparado para tomar medidas extremas.

Abrió los ojos tranquilamente. Miró el paisaje y los volvió a cerrar con normalidad.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja. La sujetó cuando se incorporó de repente totalmente despierta.

-Aún seguimos volando, no te asustes- calmó atrayendo la atención de la joven. Soltó sus brazos y la tendió algo del desayuno- las azafatas nos dieron esto hace un rato, pero estabas profundamente dormida y Sasuke no quiso despertarte.

Inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y tomó los croissants.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Él hizo eso? ¿Dónde está?

-Ha ido al baño. Recoge tus cosas, dentro de poco llegaremos.

Dicho aquello se fue con Deidara. Naruto tampoco estaba en su sitio ni por los alrededores.

* * *

El aterrizaje transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad. Una vez tuvieron sus maletas, se dirigieron hacia el autobús que habían contratado hacia el hotel. La protagonista se abstuvo de comenzar con su discurso acerca del despilfarro económico que llevaban amontonando.

Pasaron cerca de los pueblos, aguantando a Naruto y su cámara fotográfica. Por fin subieron por la calzada de baldosas rosáceas, divisando la playa, piscina, turistas y el gran cartel _"Another Day"_.

Tres botones salieron a ayudarles con las maletas y les condujeron hacia el hall. El lugar estaba formado por un enorme hall con el techo a gran altura, salas que se podían observar por las lujosas barandillas, el restaurante al lado del las tiendas de recuerdos y en el centro de la sala principal un músico llenaban el ambiente con temas clásicos al piano.

Perdieron de vista a su única acompañante femenina a la hora de ir a por las habitaciones en recepción.

-Itachi, no me puedes hacer esto- probó por última vez Sasuke- ya sé que no somos el ideal de hermanos platónicos, pero te estás pasando.

Su hermano le respondió sin mirarle, ya que estaba cogiendo las tarjetas-llave de las habitaciones.

-Ya me gustaría estar en tu lugar, renacuajo. La diferencia está en que tú lo necesitas y yo no. Está bien que sólo te abras a tus amigos más cercanos Sasuke, el problema es que tienes que dejarte a ti mismo tener amigos cercanos del otro género.

-¿Estás loco?- negó- lo único que quieren las chicas es acercarse para que las lleve a la cama. ¿A eso es a lo que tendré que llamar amiga?

-Sakura no es así, Sasuke y creo que ya lo has comprobado.

-Hnm.

Volvió la cabeza a ver a Naruto volviendo de hablar con el pianista y al fondo a Deidara y Sakura agachados junto a la fuente a ver las ranas o los peces que estuvieran allí.

Fueron a por ellos y les llevaron hacia las habitaciones. Pasaron por las piscinas alumbradas con luces por el fondo, que contrastaban con la luz de la noche, dando paso a chillidos de exclamación por parte de los rubios y la chica.

Cogieron el ascensor, decorado por una lámpara en el techo y espejos colocados por las cuatro paredes. La habitación de los chicos estaba primero, así que se despidieron y Sakura se dirigió hacia su cuarto con la tarjeta.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al final, para su total desconcierto, con el Uchiha menor siguiéndola.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta y se giró para volver a verle allí.

-Sasuke, ¿se puede saber por qué me sigues?

-No te estoy siguiendo. Sólo voy a mi habitación- repuso dejando su maleta en el suelo para apoyarse en ella.

-Los demás están tres habitaciones más allá.

-Digamos que me ha tocado compartir cuarto contigo por una injusta y trucada eliminación.

La joven se le quedó mirando, levantando y bajando la mano con la llave, sin decidirse a qué decir.

-No,… no, no y no- repitió como si aquello lo aclarase- ¡No puedo dormir contigo!

-Tranquila, no muerdo, no ronco y tendrás una vista preciosa al despertarte.

-Como no sea el mar- murmuró por lo bajo- ya hablaré con Itachi en la cena- aseguró abriendo la puerta.

La primera habitación era para la mini-cocina, con su frigorífico y algo de comida de picar preparada. Por el pasillo hacia el cuarto únicamente había un sofá en frente del televisor y unos cuadros más adornos. La cama de matrimonio daba hacia el espacioso balcón y al armario.

Sakura tiró sus cosas encima del lado del lecho que daba hacia el mar y se fue corriendo a inspeccionar el cuarto.

El moreno escuchó los chillidos que dio al encontrarse con la gran bañera-jaccuzi.

-Sakura, sal del baño. Hemos quedado para cenar antes de que cierren el comedor y nos gustaría llegar a tiempo- exclamó Sasuke.

-¿Y las maletas? No las podemos dejar ahí tiradas- repuso Sakura saliendo de mala gana.

-Luego nos ocupamos, venga- la cogió del codo, cerró la puerta tras ellos y la llevó obligada a lo largo del hotel.

Cruzaron un puente por encima de la piscina principal, causando que Sasuke ejerciera más fuerza cuando la guitarrista se quedó contemplando las vistas.

Dentro del establecimiento, divisaron a Deidara haciéndoles señas, con Itachi sentado en frente. Se había colocado al borde de la piscina. Sasuke se sentó presidiendo la mesa y Sakura al lado del rubio.

-¿Dónde está el dobe?

-Ahora viene a por Sakura- respondió Itachi leyendo el menú.

-¿A por mí? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo verás. Espero que no meta la pata ese Naruto- comentó Deidara.

-Por cierto, ¡Itachi! ¿Por qué no queréis a Sasuke en vuestra habitación?- exclamó Sakura señalándole acusadoramente.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me quieran?- intervino malhumorado el moreno.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero nuestra habitación es de tres y nos colocaron así en el registro del hotel.

-Seguro que se puede cambiar, ¿verdad?- inquirió esperanzadamente.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, dos más vehementes que el otro.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!- gritó el último integrante.

-Hola, Naruto ¿me necesitabas para algo…?

Sin dejarla terminar, el rubio se la llevó casi a rastras entre las mesas, bordeando cerca de la piscina, sin llegar a caerse de milagro. Llevaba un traje oscuro, con corbata y camisa. La primera vez que el veía de esa manera.

La dejó en un cuarto con un atuendo formal rojizo en los brazos sin darla ninguna oportunidad a preguntar nada.

Como pudo estando a oscuras, se pudo el vestido y se colocó el pelo por los hombros en forma de cascada. Por último los tacones.

-¿Estás lista Sakura-chan?

-Sí, pero no tengo maquillaje- respondió mientras Naruto entraba a la habitación con unos papeles en mano. La luz entró por la puerta abierta.

-No te preocupes, ¡estás fantástica!- halagó mirándola de hito en hito.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Esta noche voy a interpretar una canción al piano, y te necesito para que tú la cantes. ¡Por favor!

-¿Pe-pero eso no es tarea de Sasuke?

El pianista esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

-Prefiero que la cantes tú. Les dejarás a todos con la boca abierta.

-Espero que no, porque ahora están comiendo…

-¡Por favor!- rogó aún con pizca de malicia- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- exclamó cuando la chica suspiró rendida- ¿Conoces esta canción? Sólo tienes que cantar.

Sakura tomó los papeles y asintió.

-Menos mal, porque no tenía otra ahora mismo, jeje- rió liberando los nervios con la mano en la nuca- Muy bien. ¡Vamos!

,

Las luces alumbraron a la pista en donde estaba sitiado el piano de cola. Un camarero le entregó a la guitarrista un micrófono y le indicó que siguiera a Naruto, quien ya se estaba sentando en el banquito.

Todas las atenciones se concentraron únicamente en ellos dos. En su mesa el resto de SOTN sonrieron dando ánimos, a excepción de Sasuke, quien no apartaba la mirada con expresión perpleja.

Los dedos de Naruto cobraron vida y el restaurante comenzó a inundarse con las notas.

_**(**__**Black roses red, **__de__** Alana Grace)**_

Los clientes aplaudieron durante un buen rato a los dos músicos. Sakura se sonrojó. Saludó al público con Naruto para automáticamente irse a cambiar por sus anteriores prendas.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna sentándose al lado de Itachi sin molestarse en ir a cambiarse.

-Bonita versión- respondió Deidara- aunque más te vale avisar antes de hacer estas cosas.

-¿De dónde sacaste el vestido, dobe?

- Me lo prestaron para hoy- respondió con una mirada zorruna- Venga, admite que le quedaba genial a Sakura-chan, teme.

-Claro. Lo que tú digas.

Los tres hombres de la mesa suspiraron rendidos a la vez. No habían avanzado nada en todo el día respecto a la relación entre esos dos.

-Hola, chicos, ¿ya habéis pedido la comida?- la misma voz apacible del escenario les sobresaltó. Con una risa se sentó de nuevo al lado de Deidara.

-Pedimos pasta. Por cierto, cantaste muy bien, Sakura-chan- felicitó Itachi.

-Gracias. Oye Naruto, te vas a manchar el traje si sigues comiendo tan depr…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, se escuchó el ruido de unas tazas entrechocar, el líquido desparramarse por la mesa y dos risas por todo el restaurante.

Itachi se levantó rápidamente evitando el aceite. Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, salpicando todo la vestimenta.

Sasuke bufó hacia las dos personas de su derecha; Deidara y Sakura que se tuvieron que sujetar el estómago de tanto reír, no mejoraron las cosas cuando un camarero le ofrecieron una servilleta del tamaño del tenedor para limpiarse la cara.

* * *

Sakura se dio prisa en dejar todo colocado en su parte del armario. El moreno estaba seguro de que no había visto tanta ropa junta en su vida.

-¿Es necesario que trajeras todo esto? No te va a dar tiempo a ponértelo.

-Ja, eso ya lo verás. Bueno, yo me voy a duchar- informó cogiendo su ropa para dormir.

-De eso nada. Me iba a duchar yo- dijo Sasuke sacando su propias prendas del cajón.

-Yo me lo pedí antes. Las damas van primero.

-Pues yo no veo ninguna por aquí, así que si me disculpas.

-¡No! Eres un malcriado y un grosero, déjame que tú tardarás mucho. Con todo ese pelo te pasarás una eternidad y un dineral en ponértelo de punta- observó Sakura cortándole el paso.

-Tienes una obsesión con eso de que somos unos derrochadores, le caerías bien a Kakuzu, nuestro contable. De todas formas sólo quiero darme una maldita ducha. No uso gomina para el pelo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo cambiando de repente ese tono irritado por otro más… seductor- ¿qué tal… si tú y yo… nos duchamos juntos?

El Uchiha se quedó de piedra con la mirada fija en los labios femeninos moldear cada palabra.

Salió de su trance demasiado tarde. Sakura ya había cerrado el baño con un portazo y había echado la llave.

Profirió una sarta de maldiciones en voz alta. Le había ganado ese asalto, pero la guerra acababa de empezar. Escuchó la ducha abrirse y el agua caer contra un cuerpo. Soltó un insulto contra su imaginación.

-¡No seas burdo, Sasuke!- gritó Sakura desde el baño.

-Maldita molestia. ¡Calla y date prisa!

-¿Qué dijiste? Es que aquí se está tan bien- susurró, estirando la pierna por encima de la bañera- El agua está tibia, la esponja tan suave y el vapor tan poco denso que…

"_¡Sí! ¡Batalla vencida!"_- exclamó en su mente al escuchar el portazo que el cantante propinó al salir del cuarto. No se podía creer que aquello hubiese dado resultado. ¡Si no lo había hecho en la vida! De broma era una cosa. Por su bien era mejor que no se lo hubiera tomado en serio.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por el mirador del hotel, a esas horas completamente desierto. Contempló las vistas de aquel mar, iluminado por unas pocas luces de un paseo.

Escuchar a Sakura decir todo aquello revivió cierta parte de su cuerpo. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ante su desafío, por lo que prefirió una retirada antes de cualquier otro movimiento del que se hubiera podido arrepentir después.

Las chicas que veían un buen cuerpo en un hombre sólo veían eso. No se molestaban en conocerle previamente a tirarle los tejos.

De lo que no se daba cuenta era que Haruno Sakura no había hecho eso.


	8. Sasuke, ¿has engordado?

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7- Sasuke, ¿has engordado?_

* * *

Ese día amaneció nublado, lo que era igual a día de compras. Claro, que a Sakura le costó todo el desayuno y parte de la mañana a convencer a la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo. No pudo con todos. Y creo que ya saben quién era la persona que se negaba en rotundo.

* * *

-Sakura-chan, Naruto. ¿No creéis que ya lleváis suficiente?- inquirió Deidara cargando con tres bolsas en cada mano.

-Ya no queda tienda que no hayáis visto- corroboró Itachi, pero sin llevar ninguna bolsa.

-Dobe, volvemos ya- ordenó el Uchiha menor, que obligado por sus dos compañeros de sufrimiento, le instaron a que les acompañaran.

Mientras, Sakura y Naruto seguían mirando escaparates y entrando en los establecimientos sin escuchar una palabra de queja respecto a su afición.

Los tres músicos se dieron la vuelta y salieron del centro comercial. Dejaron las compras en el coche alquilado y esperaron a que los demás se decidieran a venir.

,

-¿Qué tal te va con el teme?- preguntó Naruto apoyado en el escaparate.

Sakura suspiró sin dejar de mirar la ropa de la tienda.

-No creo que hayamos mejorado mucho, hasta puede que hayamos empeorado- respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque los dos queremos hacer las mismas cosas a la vez, y somos algo cabezotas, por lo que ninguno cede y tenemos que idear nuestros medios para conseguirlo- añadió recordando su pelea por la ducha- Incluso saco partes de mí misma que no conocía, pero sólo cuando me lo tomo a broma. ¡Esto es exasperante!

Naruto la dirigió una mirada compasiva. Se alegraba de que esa chica estuviera intentando comprender a su mejor amigo. Pero sin ayuda, Sasuke no la dejaría acercarse.

-Cuando lleguemos al hotel prepara tu bikini, que nos vamos a la piscina, ¿de acuerdo? Tú déjanos el resto a nosotros.

-¿Por qué a la piscina?- preguntó un poco alarmada.

-Sasuke cree que eres una vanidosa que sólo busca una noche con él. Así que le haremos ver cómo eres en realidad. Luego ya veremos si le caes bien o no. Aunque no debes ni pensar en ello- su propio comentario le hizo bastante gracia. Se fue riendo mientras sacaba a una Sakura ensimismada hacia el hotel.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos estaban ya en la piscina. La guitarrista tardaba algo más, buscando su conjunto.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasuke decidieron instalarse en las tumbonas, por su parte, Naruto estaba sentado delante de ellos con los pies en el agua.

Algunas chicas reían coquetamente pasando delante de ellos.

-Dejad esto de una vez. No va a ser mi amiga y no hay más que hablar- aclaró el Uchiha.

-No la conoces, Sasuke- defendió Deidara- no todo el mundo es igual, eres demasiado genérico.

-No te estamos pidiendo que te metas con ella en la cama, hermanito. Sólo queremos que la escuches alguna vez que no sea para tener que contestar a tus ofensas.

Dejaron en tema cuando vieron a una chica con el pelo rosado, la piel pálida sólo tapaba por dos piezas de bikini de color verde y blanco, a juego con los ojos.

Les saludó con una sonrisa vergonzosa cuando llegó a su altura.

-¡Tenemos que venir a la piscina más a menudo!

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto- asintió Deidara.

-¿No te vas a bañar, Sakura?- preguntó Itachi al verla sentarse a su lado en una de las únicas tumbonas. Dejó la toalla extendida sobre el asiento y se volvió para responderle.

-No, no creo que hoy me meta. Además, seguro que el agua está muy fría.

-¡Está genial, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Jooo, ¿por qué no?- siguió Naruto.

-Es que no sé nadar- murmuró por lo bajo.

Los chicos la miraron con ojos abiertos. Luego rompieron en carcajadas.

-Venga ya, hun. Todo el mundo sabe- rió Deidara.

-Bueno, pues yo no- respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Se volvió a tumbarse, ignorándoles hasta que se les pasase. ¿Por qué demonios debería ella saber nada? Nunca la había hecho falta. Por si no se daban cuenta su zona no era una de las más conocidas por sus piscinas o playas, sobre todo a falta de esta última. Vale que quisiera aprender, pero eso era todo.

-Oye, hermanito. ¿Por qué no enseñas a Sakura-chan a nadar?- propuso Itachi con una ligera sonrisa divertida que sólo podían ver los chicos.

Su hermano pequeño le miró como si estuviera para llevar al psiquiatra. No le pareció necesario responder a esa estúpida pregunta.

-¿E-en serio?- preguntó Sakura entendiendo mal su silencio- ¡Me encantaría! ¡Muchas gracias Sasuke!

El moreno se levantó dispuesto a decirla lo que pensaba respecto a dar clases de natación. Las miradas asesinas de sus tres amigos bastaban para que se relajara. No quería que se enfadaran de verdad con él, y siempre ponían esas miradas cuando estaban a punto. Así que tendría que realizar aquel sacrificio, más tarde se lo podría echar en cara por si le pedían algo.

,

-Tienes que sacar más la cabeza… No des las patadas tan fuertes… Mantente a flote.

Era imposible que la chica aprendiera a nadar, y eso lo sabían hasta los de salvamento. Estaban en la zona donde el agua menos cubría, tumbada boca abajo, con Sasuke de pie agarrándola de los brazos para que no se hundiera.

-No le tengas tanto miedo al agua, no te vas a ahogar.

-Pero tú sabes nadar, yo no.

No pudo evitar tragar agua cuando le respondió al Uchiha y él la sumergió un poco más.

-Baja las piernas cuando necesites hablar y date impulso para mantenerte fuera del agua- repitió por tercera vez- vamos a probar algo diferente. Ponte totalmente recta.

Sakura le obedeció algo temblorosa. Además del agarre del moreno, ella le cogió las muñecas también por si acaso.

-Mantente así.

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados en el borde presencia las clases que repartía su compañero. Comentaban entre sí lo que veían sin nunca distraerles.

-Oye Sasuke. Aquí en la piscina y contigo sin camiseta…- comenzó Sakura. Su profesor fijó toda su atención en ella- me he dado cuenta… de que tú… ¿no habrás engordado unos kilos?

Preparado para cualquier cosa menos eso, se quedó mudo, únicamente mirándola parpadeando.

Los músicos escucharon aquello y se pusieron a reír como locos, sujetándose el estómago con las manos. Itachi fue el único en disimular. Para Sasuke no fue suficiente. Le comenzó a entrar un tic en el ojo. Incluso juraría haber escuchado reír un poco a su hermano.

Alzó los brazos, soltó a su estudiante al agua y se alejó hacia el borde.

-¡Hey, teme, sácala!

-Ella se lo ha buscado sola, dobe.

-¡Sólo era un broma, dattebayo!

-Sasuke, no veo a Sakura.

El tono alarmado de voz de Deidara les hizo para la discusión a medias. Giraron la cabeza y efectivamente no había rastro de la guitarrista.

Saltaron al agua en busca de la chica. Bucearon por la zona y no encontraron rastro.

-Maldición. ¡¿Dónde coño está?!- gruñó Sasuke.

-¿Qué, ahora te preocupas?- inquirió Itachi.

-¡¿Algún problema si es así?!

-Dejadlo. Mirad allí, hun- intervino Deidara.

Recorrieron la piscina con la mirada cuando de repente un muchacho de pelo negro y corto se dio la vuelta sujetando a una aterrorizada Sakura contra sí. Sus brazos estaban fuertemente agarrados en torno al cuello del chico y estaba echando el agua que había tragado.

-¿Estás bien, feita?- preguntó Sai sin soltarla.

La chica tosió algo más fuerte e inclinó la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias, Sai. Sólo ha sido un susto, menos mal que te tengo cerca.

El moreno sonrió. No pudo responder ya que tres hombres se acercaron a su altura. Si no se equivocaba eran los mismos que estaban hace un momento con su amiga.

-¡Muchas gracias por salvar a Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

-¡Pero si es clavadito a Sasuke, hun!- comentó Deidara.

-No se me parece en nada- negó el nombrado- Ya la puedes soltar- añadió viendo a Sakura todavía en brazos del tipo.

-Sasuke, no seas grosero. Éste es Sai- presentó Sakura, soltando una mano para señalarle- es un amigo mío y hemos coincidido en el hotel.

-Qué bien- murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo.

Sai les observó a todos. Paró la mirada un poco más de tiempo en el moreno menor.

"_Con que éste es Sasuke"_- pensó recordando la conversación con su amiga.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche en el hotel?- invitó Itachi, no por otra cosa que como muestra de agradecimiento tal y como estaba educado.

-De acuerdo, pues nos vemos más tarde- dio unos pasos y se acercó a Sasuke. Soltó a la chica, obligándole a cogerla en brazos- Hasta entonces.

El cantante se dirigió hacia otras escaleras, cargando a Sakura en brazos todo el tiempo. Salió de la piscina y sin soltarla se dirigió a las tumbonas.

La dejó sentada sobre una y cogió una toalla para que se secara. Cuando la guitarrista se cubrió totalmente con ella, él no pudo evitar sentir cierto apretón en el estómago.

-Sakura, yo me he pasado antes con la broma… espero que no te sentara mal…

Estaba seguro de que era aquella sensación la que le incitó a "pedir disculpas", eso y que tenía que llevarse bien con ella. Además, quizá se pasó de la raya, sólo quizás.

-A lo mejor yo tampoco debería haberte dicho que has engordado, aunque no fuera verdad y eso tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie.

-¿Quién dice que no lo sé?

Rió ante su descaro, pero no supo que no lo decía en broma.

-Lo siento, Sasuke.

* * *

Por la tarde ya se llevaban relativamente mejor. Se soportaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos y solos en la habitación sin mandarse insultos ni indirectas. La incomodidad de antes no estaba presente en ambos géneros, y los dobles sentidos ya habían parado para dar comienzo al intento del principio de una _amistad_. Cuando salieron por la tarde a dar un paseo no hubo ningún problema. Fueron hasta el faro de la costa, algo alejado del hotel, por lo que terminaron todos a punto de fallecer en el camino de vuelta.

Sasuke y Sakura iban los primeros, deseando llegar cuanto antes a descansar un poco antes de la cena. La puerta giratoria del hotel se comenzó a ver a lo lejos, por lo que llenos de ánimo salieron corriendo, uno incitado por la otra.

Cogieron el camino más corto: el que llevaba a las piscinas. Pasaron entre muchos árboles y de repente se detuvieron a la vez mirando hacia el mismo punto.

Atada a dos troncos, estaba colocada una hamaca, dispuesta a recibir a cualquier cuerpo que necesitara reposo.

Casi a la vez corrieron en su dirección, llegando a ella al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por fa! ¡Déjame a mí! ¡Hoy me he cansado mucho y una chica necesita descasar!

-¡Pues un hombre también! ¡Tú tienes la habitación!

-¡Y tú la llave! ¡Venga Sasuke!

Como ninguno de los dos cedía, terminaron cogiéndola por quién se tumbara primero. Saltaron a ella y se intentaron apartar mutuamente sobre la hamaca. Entre saltos, empujones y deslizamientos estaban decididos a lograr su objetivo.

Detuvieron toda acción cuando escucharon unos pasos llegar hasta ellos y detenerse de golpe. Miraron hacia el resto del grupo, que tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y luego se fijaron en ellos.

Sasuke estaba sobre Sakura, agarrándola por los brazos estirados y ella con una rodilla en el costado masculino.

-Dios mío, ¿y les hemos dado una habitación juntos?- inquirió Deidara.

-Espero que al menos no hagan mucho ruido y nos dejen dormir, dattebayo.

-Sí que te has dado prisa, hermanito.

-No, chicos, n-no malinterp-pretéis las cosas- tartamudeó Sakura. El Uchiha aún seguía inmóvil sobre ella. Se dio cuenta y automáticamente bajó de la red.

-Y ahora nos diréis que esto no es lo que parece- anticipó Itachi.

En ese momento su hermano pequeño quiso matarle. Salió de allí sin molestarse a acabar de escuchar las conjeturas de sus amigos y se fue directo a su cuarto.

-Le habéis hecho cabrear- murmuró Sakura viendo a Sasuke alejarse en la esquina.

-Sólo está frustrado, hun. Le dejas media hora para que piense y ya vuelve a ser el mismo de antes- explicó Deidara.

* * *

Sakura cerró la puerta del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Se internó en la estancia y encontró a Sasuke sentado en el balcón. Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió a hacerle compañía.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. El Uchiha no había apartado la mirada de la luna en todo el rato. Sakura también miraba aquel satélite, pero en el reflejo del mar.

-Oye, Sasuke.

-¿Hnm?

La guitarrista sonrió internamente. Se estaba acostumbrando a la manera del ser del Uchiha.

-Hace tiempo que me he fijado que cuando cantas enseñas alguna de tus emociones de acuerdo con el significado de la canción, y me preguntaba ¿por qué solo las enseñas cuando cantas?

Sasuke se quedó unos momentos en la misma posición, como si no la hubiera oído. Esperó durante unos minutos. Cuando iba a repetir la pregunta, el cantante la interrumpió.

-Cuando cantas una canción te metes en las letras para poder expresar al público su significado, por lo que me es inevitable dar a relucir mis emociones, como tú dices. Si quiero ser el mejor tengo que hacerlo.

Sakura no supo qué responder. Recordó la mirada de dolor cuando cantó aquella canción de amor en la que la chica engañaba a su novio, y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Alguna vez te han puesto los cuernos?

El Uchiha casi pierde el equilibro al volverse tan rápido hacia ella. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes y luego volvió la vista al paisaje.

-No, nunca.

Su respuesta era convincente. No dudó de su palabra, pero ¿entonces?

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! ¡Poneos la ropa y bajad al restaurante!- gritó Naruto a través de la puerta.

-¡Ya tenemos la ropa puesta!- exclamó Sakura con cabreo y algo sonrojada.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Sin decir nada se bajó de la barandilla para salir del cuarto.

Sakura echó el aire de los pulmones. Se ató el pelo en una coleta con una cinta celeste y bajó al restaurante.

Por el camino alcanzaron a Naruto. Sasuke le echó la bronca y gracias a aquello fueron discutiendo todo la ruta, dejando a la guitarrista a un lado.

Poco antes de que se acaba su paciencia entraron al restaurante donde ya estaban sentados Sai, Deidara e Itachi. Sakura saludó alegremente a los tres y se sentó al lado de su viejo amigo. Naruto al lado del otro rubio y Sasuke en frente de Sai.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir a cenar, Sai- comentó Sakura.

El Uchiha menor miró fastidiado en dirección al camarero mientras los demás hablaban con el nuevo hombre. El mesero entendió el mensaje y se acercó a tomar nota.

-Naruto, aquí no tienen ramen- repitió por tercera vez Itachi, echándole una mirada asesina al rubio.

-¡Tiene que ser un error!

-Te acaban de decir que no, idiota, hun- respondió Deidara.

-¿Por qué no pides unos fideos?- preguntó de pronto Sai.

-No creo que los fideos hagan el papel de…- comenzó Sasuke, pero el pianista le cortó emocionado.

-¡Sí, eso! ¡Unos fideos!

Por incontable vez en ese día Sasuke tuvo que refrenar los deseos asesinos que cobraban vida poco a poco.


	9. Esto es una tomadura de pelo

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8- Esto es una tomadura de pelo._

* * *

Sai contempló de reojo a Sasuke. Tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos durante la mayor parte de la cena hasta el postre. Con una sonrisa dejó caer lentamente su bebida hacia un lado sin llamar la atención.

-¡Lo siento, feita!- exclamó cogiendo una servilleta- espera, ahora mismo vamos a limpiarte.

Sakura se miró el escote no muy pronunciado del vestido, ahora de un marrón poco común por el refresco. Luego observó a Sai sin entender por qué lo había dejado caer en ella. Una vena se la comenzó a hinchar en la frente.

-Será mejor que te cambies antes de que cojas frío- siguió diciendo el chico- ven, voy a ayudarte.

Se levantó de la mesa y obligó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo cogiéndola del codo. Ella habló con voz tensa intentando no sacudir a su amigo.

-Pero Sai, acabas de decir que te tenías que ir, ya voy yo sola y…

-Te acompaño.

Cuatro ojos clavaron la vista en Sasuke como si éste acabara de decir una monstruosidad o tal vez ellos no hubieran escuchado bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermanito?

-Claro que sí- respondió Sasuke levantándose de su sitio bruscamente- ahora si me disculpáis- se despidió. Arrebató a Sakura del codo por el que tenía Sai el agarre y salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás.

-¡Eres un genio, dattebayo!

El moreno dibujó una sonrisa de lado, como la del que un padre que logra su objetivo.

-Adiós Naruto-dobe, Deidara-san, Itachi-san. Gracias por la velada.

* * *

Sasuke metió a Sakura en el baño de las mujeres del restaurante y sin pudor alguno se internó tras ella. Cogió un poco de papel rosado sin molestarse en observar alrededor de él. Se lo tendió a la joven que todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-Date prisa, para ir a la habitación tenemos que cruzar las piscinas, donde sería muy fácil que enfermaras.

La guitarrista se intentó secar el escote, pero la prenda estaba demasiado mojada para conseguirlo de aquella manera. El Uchiha apartó la mirada, concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera a Sakura "acariciándose".

Odiaba que las emociones fueran más fuertes que él, que tuviera control sobre su cuerpo era algo de lo que solía jactarse.

No había sido suficiente para ese tipo que se le parecía el haber estado coqueteando toda la noche con, tal vez, un futuro miembro de su grupo; sino que además había querido hacer lo que, pensándolo bien, estaba haciendo él en aquellos momentos.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió a la chica sin mirarla.

-Póntela y volvamos antes de que refresque más.

-Gracias- murmuró sonrojada. Se colocó la prenda, olisqueando el olor al Uchiha por ella.

Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca como otras veces cuando vio que no avanzaba.

Una mujer se les quedó mirando con ojos como platos al salir del aseo. Siguieron sin hacer el mínimo caso.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho el Uchiha, por la piscina hacía mucho más frío, aún así él no pareció sentir ningún cambio. La joven se acomodó un poco mejor el abrigo con la mano libre.

De nuevo su vista se dirigió hacia el reflejo del agua. En aquella parte del mundo era posible ver las estrellas a esas horas, al contrario que en las ciudades. Por su parte, el cantante las estaba contemplando directamente para no tener su concentración en la persona que casi arrastraba.

Entraron en un silencio incómodo. Sakura se disculpó mientras se fue al baño para lavar la ropa antes de que fuera inevitable tener allí esa mancha para siempre.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre una butaca, despeinándose con una mano. Maldijo al escuchar un teléfono móvil sonar. ¿Es que no podía tener un solo minuto de tranquilidad para poner sus pensamientos en orden?

Se incorporó hacia la mesilla donde el cacharro de Sakura estaba vibrando. Temari estaba por la otra línea. Lo cogió con hastío conociendo de sobra la labia que poseía la rubia.

-_¡Sakura! _- exclamó sin detenerse a por la respuesta- _¡No te lo vas a creer! Esa estúpida de Ino se ha integrado en un grupo de música de nuestra competencia. Ya sé que va a ser duro para ti, espero que Sasuke te entienda y te deje ser su amigo. Le he comprando lo que me dijiste para hacer las paces… ¿Sakura?_

Sasuke salió de su impresión a la tercera llamada de Temari.

-Ahora mismo está ocupada, pero si quieres me puedes decir a mí qué regalo es ése- comentó divertido por el silencio obtenido. Se podía imaginar perfectamente la cara de espanto al otro lado de la línea.

-_¡Sasuke! ¡Oh, dios mío, por favor no le digas nada a Sakura!_- rogó atropelladamente. La sonrisa de lado se acentuó.

-Lo haré si me dices por qué me ha comprado algo.

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio antes de la contestación.

-_Eres un monstruo, Uchiha_- comenzó- _Sakura pensó que el regalo te animaría y sería como una ofrenda de paz. He oído que os lleváis algo mejor._

-Puede ser- respondió saliendo al balcón a tomar el aire- ¿no me vas a hacer la típica amenaza?

-_No hace falta, ya me conoces_- la risa siniestra sonaba igual por el teléfono-_ nos veremos pronto, cumple con tu parte y no le digas nada a mi prima._

Colgó él mismo antes de escuchar el molesto sonido del pitido telefónico.

Sakura eligió aquel momento para salir con nueva ropa puesta. Le miró interrogante cuando le vio con una extraña mirada hacia ella. Decidió pasar hacia el balcón para que no viera el sonrojo con la escusa de poner la ropa a secar.

Sasuke no mencionó nada sobre aquella llamada. Él no era ningún chico de los recados para ella ni para nadie.

-Sasuke- le llamó desde el exterior. Hizo un sonido en señal de que prestaba atención- ¿qué haces cuando no trabajas?

-¿A qué viene eso?- inquirió sin responder a la cuestión.

Rezó porque no la viera en esos momentos. Sus manos se agarraron a la prenda que estaba colgando para secar.

-B-Bueno, quiero conocerte u-un poco mejor- terminó exclamándolo, alegre por haber encontrado una excusa viable.

-Ah.

Con eso la dejó claro que no pensaba responderla.

Agacho la cabeza rendida al rato de silencio. De repente se la ocurrió algo.

-Me voy con Naruto, tal vez él sí pueda decírmelo, ¿no crees? Seguro que tiene muchos detalles para mí.

Se dispuso a salir lentamente de la sala sabiendo de sobra la batalla interna del cantante.

-¡Está bien!- terminó por decir cuando ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta- deja al dobe con su ramen y pregúntame lo que quieras, pero no te pienso responder a todo.

Sakura fue alegremente hacia el sofá situado frente a él. Aunque no lo pareciera se estaba conteniendo por dentro.

-No suelo tener ratos libres- "respondió" a la primera pregunta. Cuando fue a replicar la mandó una mirada de advertencia que la hizo desaparecer todas las ganas.

-De acuerdo… ¿tienes alguna mascota? Naruto no cuenta- añadió con una risita sabiendo lo que iba responder.

Negó con la cabeza sin mirarla. Nadie le solía hacer esta clase de cosas.

-¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

-Sin comentarios.

No consiguió empeorar la sonrisa de la chica.

-¿Estás muy unido a tu hermano?

-Trabajamos juntos.

-¿Y tienes novia?

-Sin comentarios.

¿Por qué no podía decir algo claro de una vez por todas? No le costaría nada no dejarla con la duda en cada pregunta.

-Mira, hacemos un trato- propuso Sakura con nuevos ánimos- te hago una última pregunta que me tendrás que responder sí o no, y no te vuelvo a molestar, ¿estamos?

Sasuke la clavó una mirada directamente a los ojos, tanteando cada expresión. Sólo encontró resolución y demasiado optimismo. Se decía que eso era lo que le hizo aceptar.

-De acuerdo, una más.

La sonrisa malvada de Sakura se hizo obvia. Se acomodó en el asiento como si le tuviera arrinconado. De ésta no se salvaría.

-¿Me puedes ver como una amiga?

Se instauró un silencio que amenazaba con no terminar. Encima que le había dejado una respuesta de "sí o no" tenía que estar tanto rato rumiando una contestación.

-¿Eh, a dónde vas?- inquirió cuando se levantó de golpe. La miró cuando se detuvo en su cama.

-A dormir. Ya has terminado acosándome- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no me has dicho la respuesta!

-Tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho que lo tenía que decir ahora.

Oh, cómo odiaba aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Apartó la vista hacia el suelo con los puños apretados. Se estaba poniendo colorada de la rabia.

-¡Pero eso estaba implícito!

-Parece que no. Cumple tu parte y no seas una molestia.

Se calló que ella tampoco tenía que cumplir con lo suyo. Esa última palabra la había dejado sin defensas. Se quedó donde estaba cuando el Uchiha apagó la luz, dejando todo en un extraño silencio para dos personas despiertas sin dignarse ni a mirarse aunque no se pudieran ver.

,

Sasuke se preguntó si habría sido muy duro con Sakura. Hace rato que se había ido a dormir sin decirle nada más que un "buenas noches". Odió tener sentimientos más que nunca. Hacía tiempo que su hermano le explicó que eso que sentía en el estómago no era porque la comida que eligió Naruto estuviera mala, sino porque algo que él mismo había hecho hubiera pasado de la línea imaginaria que entendía por brusquedad. Además, ya de por sí su línea estaba muy desplazada.

* * *

Sakura salió de la cama a altas horas de la noche sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta del apartamento con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero. Giró sobre sí misma para dirigirse al cuarto del resto de los músicos con una sonrisa siniestra.

,

Cuando Sasuke despertó Sakura no estaba en la cama improvisada de al lado. Sin darle importancia se internó en el baño para asearse.

La mujer estaría un poco picada por lo de anoche. De todas formas no le duraría mucho el enfado. Con él por allí ninguna chica podía estar de mal humor tanto tiempo.

En efecto al bajar se la encontró desayunando con el grupo en la mesa del día anterior. La escuchó reír al acercarse, mas cuando se sentó la guitarrista se despidió en general.

El Uchiha giró la cabeza para ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Entrecerró los ojos al ver en la entrada al 'amiguito de la infancia'.

-¿Molesto?- preguntó Itachi como si nada. Su hermano pequeño le clavó en él la mirada asesina.

-Para nada, hnm.

Ambos rubios se miraron con una sonrisa divertida que escondieron al beber.

-Sakura-chan estaba muy emocionada porque Sai iba a ir con ella durante todo el día, hun- comentó Deidara con una mirada de cómplice que obviamente Sasuke malinterpretó. Naruto aprovechó el momento para que pudiera malpensarlo más.

-Sai también tuvo muchas ganas. Espero que no sea tan pervertido como tú, teme.

El Uchiha se quedó parpadeando por unos momentos. Tal vez ese día no se había limpiado bien los oídos. ¿Estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando?

-Hnm, creí que habíamos venido aquí para que nos lleváramos bien Sakura y _yo_, no un clon mío mal hecho- recordó con tono asesino.

Al resto les constaba no reírse.

-Oi, teme. No seas tan cruel con el íntimo amigo de Sakura-chan- protestó Naruto. Itachi dejó el vaso sobre la mesa evaluando con la mirada a su hermano.

-El objetivo del viaje también era nuestra relajación para poder componer nuevos temas. Por ese motivo hoy vamos a ir a los acantilados.

Sasuke se obtuvo de comentar sus pensamientos acerca de ello. ¿Cómo habían podido dejar que un futuro miembro del grupo se largara con un amigo de la infancia, que no paraba de coquetear con ella, hacia quién sabe dónde? Definitivamente las vacaciones no les hacían nunca bien a esos tres.

,

Cogieron el coche alquilado para dirigirse hacia la cara norte de la isla a ver los acantilados. Como siempre, los dos rubios se encargaban de dar conversación a los Uchiha o simplemente hablar o discutir entre ellos.

Sasuke permaneció el trayecto mucho más callado de lo habitual. Los demás le dejaron metido en sus pensamientos. Cuantas más posibilidades descabelladas se le ocurrieran respecto a lo que estaría haciendo la guitarrista, mejor.

Itachi aparcó hábilmente cerca de la casita con suvenires. Se ocuparon de ir primero a verla antes de salir a dar un paseo por los acantilados.

-¡Quiero uno de estos, otro de estos y tres de estos!- iba gritando Naruto. Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza ante el repentino dolor que le causaba todo aquello. Salió a despejarse antes que el resto.

Caminó entre las afiladas piedras hasta llegar al límite con la valla evitando que la gente se cayera.

-¡Sakura!

Genial, ahora escuchaba voces en su cabeza. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que esa chica del pelo rosado le dejara en paz? Hablando de cosas rosas, le pareció ver en aquel instante algo rosado por el rabillo del ojo.

Se dio la vuelta completamente para casi ser tirado por un moreno que iba acompañado de una persona conocida.

-¡Sai! Ten cuidado no vayas a matar a alguien- rió suavemente Sakura- oh, perdona, Sasuke- se disculpó al "darse cuenta" de quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También teniendo una cita?- inquirió Sai colocándose al lado de Sakura. La chica soltó otra risita. El Uchiha no estaba precisamente para risas en aquellos momentos.

-Deja la tontería, Sai.

-¿Estáis en una cita?- inquirió Sasuke apretando la mandíbula. Un brillo perverso cruzó por la mirada esmeralda.

-Sin comentarios- imitó perfectamente el tono del día anterior. La sonrisa de Sai se ensanchó.

-Feita, ¿quieres algún dulce? Después te podría enseñar mi cuarto- comentó ignorando al Uchiha.

Antes de que pudiera intervenir unas voces se escucharon no muy lejos.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai-dobe! ¡Qué pena que os hayamos interrumpido el día!- exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia ellos. Deidara e Itachi le siguiendo andando.

-Ya lo creo, hun. No os preocupéis que ahora nos vamos todos para dejaros intimidad- sonrió Deidara socarronamente.

Sasuke ya estaba en un estado cercanamente a lo incontrolable. Tensó todo el cuerpo hasta hacerse daño y clavó la mirada en el suelo tapándola por su flequillo.

-Podéis tener todo el día para vosotros solos. Nosotros hoy nos relajaremos- aportó Itachi.

Siguieron diciendo comentarios y sugerencias que iban calentando la sangre de cierto moreno. Las sonrisas, las risas, el buen humor acerca del tema. TODO le estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Nadie más se sentía como que nada encajaba?

-Sakura viene con nosotros- habló increíblemente sin gritar. Estaba a punto de comenzar a temblar de tal vez la rabia o la impotencia de no poder decir lo que pensaba con la misma claridad que lo haría el rubio con el que siempre se metía.

-Pero si ni siquiera sé si me consideras tu amiga- respondió Sakura haciéndose la afligida.

Sai terminó de completarlo cuando posó un brazo alrededor de la chica.

-¡¡Joder, sí que te puedo considerar mi amiga y también algo más!!

Alargó el brazo hacia la muñeca de la chica a gran velocidad. Mucho más rápido tiró de ella hacia él, provocando que ambos labios se juntaran.

Hubo una exclamación en el grupo. Nadie habría pensado que esto llevara tan lejos. Sasuke siempre había podido controlarse mejor que muchos, tal vez no mejor que Itachi, pero aún así la forma en la que estaba besando a Sakura, casi con brusquedad, les dejó claros que se había estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas. El Uchiha rodeó a Sakura con los brazos, colocándola a su costado. Clavó una mirada asesina en Sai.

-He dicho que Sakura viene con nosotros.

Lo siguiente descolocó enormemente al Uchiha. Sai sonrió hacia su amiga, Naruto y Deidara no paraban de soltar carcajadas e Itachi se dirigió a darle las gracias a Sai por su participación.

-¿Participación en qué?- inquirió Sasuke lentamente.

Naruto aumentó la risa. Sakura hubiera respondido de no ser porque todavía estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, medio mareada por las sensaciones que acababa de recibir.

-Verás, teme- rió Naruto- lo de hoy estaba programado para que te sintieras celoso de Sai, aunque lo de besar a Sakura-chan no lo teníamos en el horario. Nunca te había visto tan rojo, parecías una langosta- rió sujetándose el estómago.

-Yo ya me voy. Cuídate, feita- se despidió Sai con un beso en la mejilla femenina aunque estuviera resguardada por Sasuke. La ira del Uchiha aumentó al verle irse como si nada despedido por el grupo.

Soltó con cuidado a la chica de su agarre para girarse hacia cierta persona con una mirada asesina.

-¡¡Naruto!!


	10. Vuelta de papeles

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 9- Vuelta de papeles._

* * *

-Nunca había visto a dos persona correr tanto, hun- comentó Deidara en el camino de vuelta. Naruto estaba tapándose la frente con hielo comprado en la casa de los suvenires. Sasuke estaba sentado en el medio del coche alquilado, al lado del rubio menor y de Sakura, a quien tenía rodeada por un brazo.

-¿Cuándo ideasteis esto?- inquirió Sasuke con la vista clavada en el cristal delantero. Unas sonrisas cómplices se extendieron por el coche.

-Sakura vino anoche a nuestro cuarto para pedirnos que la ayudáramos a cumplir tu parte del trato- se dignó a explicar Itachi- ella no sabía en su totalidad lo que tramaríamos, pero algo se imaginaba.

Su hermano asintió solemnemente sin querer demostrar su molestia ante aquello. Los dos rubios del lugar lo tenían complicado para no estallar en risas. Sólo las amenazas por parte del Uchiha sobre su capacidad de tener descendientes lograron hacer mella en ellos.

-Ya podremos volver a ver al jefe, hun- comentó Deidara cruzándose de brazos sobre la nuca.

Naruto soltó una risita.

-No creo que ahora diga que no parecéis a gusto, o a lo mejor sí- recapacitó mirando a la guitarrista- Sakura-chan no ha dicho una palabra desde los acantilados. ¡Teme, la estás agobiando!

Sasuke le clavó una mirada asesina.

-¡No digas chorradas, dobe!

-Creo que la deberías preguntar por su opinión antes, Sasuke, hun- comentó Deidara sin girar la cabeza de su cómoda posición para hablar con ellos.

El aludido eludió lo dicho para pasar a mirar por la ventanilla de Naruto. No consiguieron sacarle una palabra ni siquiera cuando llegaron al hotel.

* * *

-En hora y media podéis bajar a la cena. No hagáis mucho ruido- advirtió Itachi en el pasillo que les separaba. Sakura pasó rápidamente a la estancia medio sonrojada medio malhumorada. Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a ciertos comentarios de cierto hermano.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió mirando a su cama donde un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel aceitunado reposaba. Sabía de sobra por la llamada de Temari que algo así pasaría.

Sakura giró sobre sí misma antes de entrar al baño. Le miró con una cálida sonrisa de lado.

-Te lo iba a dar como ofrenda de paz, pero ahora…

-Está bien- cortó Sasuke sentándose en la cama. Lo cogió con la misma habilidad de la que siempre hacía gala. Sus largos dedos bucearon en el papel hasta encontrar el punto de abertura más sencillo. Sakura se quedó embelesada al comprobar con el cuidado que trataba un regalo de ella. Si tan solo esas manos pasaran a…

Se sobresaltó ante la imagen que la llegó al cerebro. Casi no tuvo tiempo a detenerse a pensar en ello cuando Sasuke sacó la pequeña pulsera de plata de la caja abierta.

Fina, larga y con una inscripción tras ella: _para el mejor cantante del mejor grupo._

El cuarto se quedó en silencio una vez hubo susurrado las palabras. Alzó el resto hacia Sakura, quien no había dejado de analizar cada reacción del moreno. No había sido mucho, pero su corazón se había avivado ante la pequeña sonrisa que acababa de trazar fugazmente.

-Creí que era el novio el que regalaba pulseras a la chica- comentó sacándola de cualquier hilo de pensamiento del que estuviera abstraída. Aquello la trajo a tierra.

-Eso ahora da igual- refunfuñó- de todas formas no eres mi novio.

Lo sabía, lo sabía y lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que pronunció aquellas palabras sabía dos cosas:

Una era que a Sasuke se le iba a quedar aquel perfecto rostro; con las cejas fruncidas y la boca en una línea totalmente recta.

Lo segundo era que estaba haciendo lo correcto según la severa educación y normas de Temari. ¡Qué decía! ¡Cómo las suyas propias!

Simplemente esperaba que no estuviera pasándose del nivel de tolerancia del hombre. Tragó saliva cuando su cara adquirió nuevas tonalidades de oscuridad.

-N-No me lo has pedido f-formalmente… Voy a guardar lo del baño- se escapó antes de dejarle cualquier oportunidad para abordarla.

,

Sasuke se quedó helado sin moverse de la cama con la mano inmóvil todavía sosteniendo la pulsera. ¿Acababa de pasar aquello de verdad? ¿Y qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Sakura le había rechazado? ¿Acaso se había negado a salir con él? Entrecerró los ojos clavándolos en la puerta del baño.

No. Si lo que quería era formalidad, la iba a tener, pensó saliendo del apartamento dando un portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Sakura se asomó al tiempo fuera del baño. Sasuke todavía no había vuelto después de su estruendosa salida. Decidió tomar la ruta más larga para pasar a buscar al resto de la banda.

Ya habían ido todos hacia el restaurante de la primera noche.

Bajó sola por el mismo camino que la vez en la que Sasuke le dio su chaqueta. Sonrió con ganas pensando en aquella memoria.

Le indicó al camarero que ya la estaban esperando. El hombre asintió, dirigiéndola hacia la mesa donde el grupo estaba sentando aguardando a la comida. Naminé se detuvo por unos momentos al ver las sonrisas perversas de cada miembro.

Para el plan de que Sasuke cumpliera su parte del trato, ellos la habían ayudado porque lo consideraban oportuno, ¿pero qué pasaba si ahora era Sasuke el favorecido?

Con una mirada precavida se sentó en el único sitio libre al lado del causante de sus problemas. Notó su sonrisa ensancharse ante aquello.

-Hoy es nuestra última noche en el hotel. Para celebrarlo hemos pedido unas bebidas, ¿quieres?- ofreció Sasuke el vino _demasiado_ caballeroso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, en parte prudente en parte sincera:

-En mi familia tenemos muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, aunque mis padres se empeñen en intentar lo contrario- murmuró esa última parte recordando la afición de sus padres por el sake japonés.

Sasuke asintió dejando la bebida sobre la mesa.

-Sakura-chan- llamó Naruto frente a ella- ¡mañana nos vamos! ¿No estás emocionada?

Complacida por evadirse del tema que la inquietaba pero todavía alerta, sonrió al rubio.

-Claro que sí. Temari no deja de enviarme mensajes sobre lo que está pasando por alrededor. También dejé mi guitarra en mi cuarto. Más le vale a mi madre no haberla roto.

Deidara se unió a la conversación mientras que los Uchihas se mantenían al margen excepto por algún comentario en determinadas situaciones. Sasuke, normalmente, para dejar mal a Naruto o preocuparse por Sakura.

La chica tampoco es que fuera retrasada. Por Naruto se notaba que le estaban dejando oportunidades para que se portara bien con ella. Pues sólo con aquello no iba a retractarse de lo dicho en el cuarto.

* * *

Una vez terminado el postre Sasuke se levantó antes que el resto sin excusarse, como de costumbre. Sakura hubiera jurado ver un intercambio de miradas de comprensión entre los hombres.

-Dime, Sakura. ¿No estás contenta de que por fin estés saliendo con mi hermanito?- preguntó Itachi dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. La guitarrista no supo si lo decía con ironía o de verdad. Decidió responderle a lo dicho, no a ningún doble sentido posible.

-No estoy saliendo con él.- informó- No me lo ha pedido.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?- inquirió Naruto sin comprenderlo. Sakura se ruborizó. Así sonaba muy sencillo, pero ella tenía sus razones.

- Nunca pide nada, siempre consigue lo que quiere sin preguntar- murmuró cohibida por la presencia de un hermano suyo en la mesa- por eso quiero que esto sea especial. No sólo otra relación por su vida… ni por la mía- añadió.

-Ten paciencia con él- suspiró Itachi- nunca se ha declarado a nadie. Las chicas son las que lo hacen en bandadas.

-Oh…

-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Ya es hora!- exclamó Naruto levantándose. Deidara le colocó el pie en medio ocasionando que se cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Sakura corriendo a su lado al ver que no se había levantado. Incluso se la había olvidado el comentario anterior sobre alguna hora.

Deidara cogió a Naruto por un brazo e Itachi por otro. El chico tenía la cabeza dando vueltas, ladeándola de lado a lado.

-Todo está bien, hun. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana para coger el vuelo- se despidió Deidara dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Sakura se quedó sola en el restaurante parpadeando confusa. Se encogió de hombros saliendo del local rodeado por las piscinas. Una vez en el pequeño puente se quedó largo rato mirando su reflejo y metida en sus pensamientos.

Tenía los ojos verdes claros incluso con la poca luz de las farolas. Un cabello rosa producido seguramente por alguna mutación y una frente algo más grade de lo habitual. Su cuerpo era como el de una chica normal de diecisiete años. Terminando su desarrollo sin nada que destacar. Suspiró sin entender por qué de toda la gente la había tocado a ella unirse a un grupo pronto internacional de música, enamorarse de su cantante y creyendo ser correspondida, al menos eso era lo que tanto sus nuevos amigos como Sai decían.

Decidió dirigirse a su cuarto sin poder encontrar ninguna respuesta. Tal vez sería mejor siendo ignorante.

**(****Change the world **de **Finger Eleven)**

,

Unos acordes la sobresaltaron justo al cerrar la puerta. El cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz proveniente del balcón abierto. Se acercó lentamente hacia la voz que había comenzado a cantar. La conocía demasiado bien.

Se tapó con las manos el suspiro-gritito que la salió al ver la imagen que se quedaría grabada de por vida en su memoria.

Una luna llena en el cielo bajo la que arropaba la imagen de Sasuke tocando la guitarra, moviendo los labios a la vez que interpretaba una nueva canción. Un brillo en su muñeca la hizo darse cuenta de la pulsera que llevaba. Su regalo.

Sakura parpadeó una sola ocasión, ocasión en la que Sasuke desapareció pero no la canción. No la dio tiempo a darse la vuelta en su búsqueda. Unos brazos pasaron por encima de ella sin dejar de tocar. La guitarra estuvo delante de su tripa, apretándola contra un duro cuerpo. A cada palabra el aroma de Sasuke la penetraba. Cantaba en su oído, haciéndola estremecer de placer.

Comenzó un pequeño vaivén de lado a lado marcado por los acordes de las manos que la rodeaban.

Una lágrima traicionera se la escapó a Sakura. Sasuke terminó de tocar sin separarse de la chica. Cogió la guitarra con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda la rodeaba. La dio la vuelta sin prisa, juntando ambas frentes, ambos pechos a cada cual más veloz.

No aguantó más. Ninguno de los dos supo cual comenzó, únicamente que estaban bebiendo el oxígeno del otro como si sus pulmones no pudieran fabricar el propio.

El Uchiha palpó para dejar la guitarra apoyada sobre los cristales de la puerta. Una vez hecho atrajo firmemente a su presa, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo con fuerza.

Caminaron a tientas disfrutando de las sensaciones que se proporcionaban. Sakura notó cómo Sasuke la elevaba y sentaba en el resquicio del balcón donde poco tiempo antes él la había tocado, aunque no en ese sentido.

La luna fue la única en observar el intercambio de calor y extraños sentimientos.

Sasuke mordió ligeramente el labio de la guitarrista, con cuidado de no precipitarse. Sakura aceptó la invitación y dejó que el Uchiha internara la lengua, provocando una lucha aún mayor.

Terminaron con cada uno apoyado en el hombro del otro, recordando el ritmo normal al que había que respirar.

Sasuke pasó las manos de la cintura femenina a su rostro. La separó únicamente por centímetros del suyo.

Lo siguiente fue dicho en susurros:

-¿Ahora _me creerás_? No he hecho ni pienso hacer esto por ninguna otra persona, ¿_me creerás_?

Sakura asintió todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro, no eres el único al que _el mundo le ha cambiado_.

-No ha sido el mundo, ha sido mi novia- corrigió mirándola expectante. Sakura casi suspiró rendida. Itachi se lo había advertido. De todas formas esto era mucho más de lo que se había esperado, estaba más que satisfecha y no le iba a hacer cambiar de una noche a otra. Ni siquiera le quería cambiado. Simplemente le quería.

-Mi novio ayudó- le abrazó fuertemente siendo correspondida- te amo.

Sasuke la apretó con mayor fuerza ante aquellas palabras. No dijo nada, ni cuando la llevó a su cama, ni cuando se arropó junto a ella manteniéndola junto a él, ni cuando la besó largamente como buenas noches. No obstante su sonrisa lo decía todo.

* * *

-¡¡¡He dicho que no quiero!!!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sasuke giró la vista al resto del grupo en la puerta de su apartamento con una mirada que parecía decir: _ya os lo había advertido_.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, el avión va a salir pronto- intentó razonar Naruto. No escucharon respuesta al otro lado del piso.

Sasuke suspiró agotado. Había intentado despertar a Sakura de todas las formas posibles, pero nada había dado resultado. Anoche el grupo la entretuvo a hasta la hora prevista para que él tuviera todo preparado como le dijeron que funcionaría. Odiaba admitir que tuvieron razón. Ahora su novia dormía con la almohada sobre la cabeza fuertemente sujeta. Eran las seis de la mañana, sí, pero iban a perder un avión de seguir así.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo un rubio se le escapaba corriendo hacia el cuarto. Por el momento no había permitido que nadie la viera como la vio él por la mañana completamente dormida, reposando. Ahora Naruto corría con él siguiéndole mientras le gritaba avisos.

Naruto no le escuchaba al estar él también gritando llamadas a la guitarrista. De un salto aterrizó sobre ella, quien se escabulló bajo las mantas. Naruto intentó destaparla con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

A Sasuke se le enrojecieron los ojos. Saltó sin pensar en nada más que aquel rubio destapando a su novia. Terminaron rodando por la cama peleándose entre los dos con Sakura pidiendo auxilio bajo ellos mientras se intentaba escurrir. Deidara e Itachi, que habían entrado atraídos por el escándalo, se miraron entre los dos. Elevaron la vista al cielo arrepintiéndose por tener algo de conciencia.

Se acercaron sin prisa hacia los dos locos rodando todavía sin caerse en la cama individual. Se agacharon a la vez para intentar salvar a Sakura del ataque. Sin saber cómo Deidara se vio internado en la batalla sin lograr escapar por ningún lado.

-¡¡Sakura-chan, despierta!!

-¡Dobe, ni la toques!

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Un grito histérico en el umbral les hizo detenerse cada acción. Vieron a una empleada del hotel saliendo corriendo con los pulmones concentrados en chillar acerca de ellos y una palabra que no comprendían muy bien. Sakura, bajo la colcha, se encargó de repetírsela al mismo volumen:

-¡¡¡Pervertidos!!!

Del empujón que les proporcionó acabaron todos en el suelo. Ella se arropó con las mantas, indignada. Se dirigió al baño terminando por dar un portazo para reafirmar su enfado.

Sasuke mandó miradas asesinas alrededor acusando de lo que habían hecho.

Por otro lado las curiosas familias atraídas por tanto grito estaban observando desde la puerta todavía abierta por la empleada aterrorizada. Las madres tenían miradas disgustadas tapando los ojos a sus hijos.

-Debería darles vergüenza, con la puerta abierta y todo- comentó una. Otra asintió.

-Pobre criatura rosada, tener que lidiar con estos pervertidos.

-Cuanto más grandes más salidos- negó otra con la cabeza decepcionada.

Naruto tragó saliva al sentir un aura peligrosa a su lado. Todavía con los brazos apoyadas en el suelo, sentado, se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Jeje, Sasuke, venga. Al final te van a salir arrugas y…

Naruto nunca pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

,

Dentro de la ducha Sakura escuchó unos golpes no muy placenteros. Sonrió de lado totalmente feliz por el primer despertar que había tenido con Sasuke a su lado. Abrir los ojos y encontrar lo primero de todo a él observándola había ayudado mucho a su humor. Ni se quería imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora Pein tendría que aceptarla. Sí o sí.


	11. Guitarrista VS guardaespaldas

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 10- Guitarrista VS guardaespaldas._

* * *

-Sí, efectivamente ha sido un gran cambio- comentó Pein observando el abrazo de Sasuke envolviendo a Sakura.

-¡Sííí! ¡Entonces Sakura-chan ya es del grupo!- exclamó Naruto dando saltos de alegría.

-No tan deprisa- intervino el líder dejándoles con la boca abierta.

-¿Ahora qué pasa, hun?- inquirió Deidara de repente muy cansado. Si hubiera sabido que el día iba a ser tan largo no hubieran cogido el vuelo de las seis de la mañana.

-Quiero ver hasta dónde seríais capaces de llegar con Sakura en el grupo.

-¿Otra prueba?- preguntó Itachi. Pein asintió.

-¡Danos la canción que quieras, Sakura-chan la tocará sin problemas!

La chica sonrió en dirección a Naruto como agradecimiento. El cantante la apretó contra sí queriendo hacerla notar de su presencia como principal.

-Yo no repito pruebas, ya deberías saberlo, Naruto- respondió Pein- Lo que quiero que hagáis es un poco diferente.

-¿Damos un concierto gratuito, hun? Sakura-chan ya ha pasado por eso- dijo Deidara alardeando.

-Sí, pero no ha pasado por la prueba del _"Concurso AMBU de Konoha"_- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo- y por supuesto vosotros tampoco. Ya estáis inscritos. Tras el concurso veremos si debemos de internar a Sakura en el grupo.

-¡Sííí!- exclamó Naruto con nuevas energías- ¡Siempre quise participar en el concurso! ¡Todos los grupos que han ganado pasado a ser famosas estrellas mundiales!

-¿M-Mundiales?- repitió Sakura en estado de shock. ¡Oh, no! ¡Pein se la había vuelto a jugar!

-Esto suena a mucha publicidad, hun- comentó Deidara sonriente.

-Sí, Temari ya se está encargando de todo. Tobi y Kakuzu se están poniendo de acuerdo en cuanto al alojamiento. Cuando lleguéis al hotel Zetsu os mandará las fichas con vuestro éxito y el de los demás grupos. Os recomiendo que uséis todo lo que podáis en vuestro beneficio. Pero- añadió- no quiero ni una sola trampa, ¿está claro, Naruto, Deidara?

-Me ofendes, jefe, hun.

Naruto asintió a lo dicho un poco nervioso.

-Si eso es todo nos retiramos- se despidió Itachi dando media vuelta al obtener el permiso del líder. El equipo se marchó tras él hacia el ascensor.

-No me ha quedado nada claro- murmuró Sakura una vez las puertas se cerraron- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-El líder nos ha apuntado en el concurso más famoso a nivel mundial. Grupos de todas partes del mundo vendrán a él y el ganador conseguirá una fama bien merecida- resumió Itachi- De esto depende que estés o no en el grupo.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado callado toda la reunión y no has soltado a Sakura-chan desde que llegamos de América- comentó Naruto cruzando los brazos por su nuca. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, Sakura-chan es justo lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Es como un tranquilizante, hun- observó Deidara.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hace tiempo que os hubiéramos juntado- dijo Itachi.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en la clavícula de la chica y la giró hacia otro lado.

-¡El teme tiene vergüenza!- chilló Naruto como si se acabara el mundo.

-¡Naruto, deja de gritar ahora mismo!- gritó a su vez Sakura.

-P-Pero, esto es un acontecimiento histórico y…

-Me alegro, pero el _jet lag_ me está matando, y si no termina de hacerlo tú vas en segunda posición así que cállate.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces, increíblemente sin decir una palabra. Sasuke le mandó una sonrisa burlona. El rubio fue a abrir la boca para quejarse. Al ver la mirada asesina de la chica se calló con unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Sakura- llamó Itachi- ahora te dejaremos en tu casa. Tus padres estarán ya informados de todos los acontecimientos. Prepara ropa para una semana y mañana pasaremos en buscarte. Trae tu guitarra, la necesitarás para tocar al cien por cien.

* * *

Cuando Itachi le dijo informados de todo, no creía que se referiría también a su noviazgo con Sasuke. Su padre la abrió la puerta gritando a todo pulmón hasta que su madre le apartó de golpe y atrajo a su hija con una sonrisa demasiado dulce a la cocina, donde la comenzó a dar "La Charla". Por más que intentó huir sólo consiguió que la ataran a la silla.

-Sakura,- interrumpió su padre horas más tarde, quien había huido el primero cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposa- Temari está al teléfono.

Su madre la quitó todas las posibilidades de escape cuando ella misma sujetó el teléfono contra la oreja de Sakura.

-Temari- lloró- socorro.

-¿La tía Tsunade ya se ha enterado de lo tuyo con Sasuke?

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo sabe todo el mundo?!

-Más te vale ganar el concurso y estar en el grupo si no quieres ser asesinadas por las fans. Hay millones de fotos de ti y Sasuke abrazados en el aeropuerto. No creo que te acepten a no ser que entres al grupo.

-Ugh, ¿y a mí por qué me debería importar que me acepten?

-Porque tú quieres transmitir la música a esas personas que te odiarán o apoyarán dependiendo lo que hagas la próxima semana. Por cierto, ¡te encantará la ropa que estamos eligiendo Tobi y yo!

-¿Ropa? ¿Y quién es ese famoso Tobi?

-Tobi trabaja para SOTN, se encarga de todo lo que los demás del equipo no quieren hacer, como preparar plazas en los hoteles, lugares de los aviones, indumentaria, temas de los conciertos,… Es como un niño pequeño, sirve de mucho cuando de acercarse a la gente se trata…

-Temari, ¿qué hay de eso de la ropa?- cortó antes de que se fuera por las ramas.

-¡Oh, sí!- rió- ¿Es que todavía no te han explicado las bases del concierto? La ropa es fundamental si…

-Temari, lo siento pero Sakura tiene que terminar de recibir La Charla- intervino Tsunade poniendo el teléfono en su oreja y tapando la boca de su hija con la otra mano- Ajá,… sí, claro… Está bien, cuídate.

-¡Mamá, esto tenía que ver con el grupo!

-No lo dudo, pero la concepción de mis futuros nietos es mucho más importante.

-¡¡Papá!!- chilló histéricamente. Jiraya hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada desde el salón.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida- comentó Itachi bajando la maleta de la chica sin esfuerzos.

-Mi madre se pasó la tarde advirtiéndome sobre… bueno, un poco de todo.

-Entiendo- asintió Itachi con una mirada divertida- es lo que tiene una madre doctora, ¿no? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Sasuke ya sabrá todo lo que te contó.

Le echó mirada asesina antes de ir a despedir a sus padres. El resto del grupo esperaba en el coche mientras ella e Itachi se despedían en la entrada.

-Joder, ¿podemos irnos de una puta vez? Las despedidas familiares son un coñazo.

-¡Ahhhh!- chilló Sakura al ver aparecer tras ellos a un hombre vestido sólo con una chaqueta abierta y unos pantalones largos. Tenía los brazos cruzados marcando los definidos músculos, unas gafas de sol ocultando unos ojos color violeta y el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás.

-Éste es Hidan, nuestro guardaespaldas junto con Kisame.

-¿Eh?- inquirió Sakura con la mano en el corazón- ¿Kisame no era manager?

-Además, es una cubierta para que no se sospeche de él. Hasta luego señores Haruno- se despidió Itachi yendo hacia el coche. Sakura le siguió con la mirada clavada en el guardaespaldas. Agradeció que la tocara sentarse en los dos asientos del final junto a su novio. El extraño hombre pasó a sentarse en el lugar del copiloto. Los dos rubios estaban en los asientos del medio.

-Te hemos escuchado gritar, ¿te ha hecho algo Hidan?- preguntó Sasuke pasando una mano por su nuca.

-Joder, esa cosa rosa se asusta por nada- escucharon a Hidan delante. El Uchiha la trajo lentamente y juntó los labios, haciendo que desapareciera el resto del mundo.

-Genial, un Sasuke romántico, ¿qué será lo siguiente, hun?

-No es romántico Deidara- negó Naruto- es sólo un bruto posesivo. El teme nunca podría ser romántico.

-Va a ser la primera vez que aciertas en algo, enano. Joder, los de ahí atrás, buscaros un cuarto- exclamó Hidan.

Sasuke les ignoró al sentir las manos de Sakura acariciarles los mechones de pelo. Sonrió en el beso internando la lengua en la boca de la chica.

-Sólo quiere dejarnos claro de quién es Sakura- explicó Itachi con un suspiro. Torció a la derecha un poco más rápido de lo normal, logrando que la pareja se tuviera que separar antes de herirse mutuamente. Sasuke le mandó miradas asesinas a su hermano. Con su característico 'hnm' clavó la mirada en la ventanilla escuchando sin intervenir las peleas verbales de Sakura y Hidan.

* * *

El hotel al que llegaron estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad y se encontraba prácticamente lleno por otros grupos de música, organizadores del concurso, managers,…

Gracias sobre todo a Hidan pudieron abrirse paso hasta sus cuartos. Esa vez se tuvieron que dividir en dos grupos más abundantes. Tobi se había retrasado al pedir las habitaciones y ya casi no quedaban cuando las reservó.

Naruto, Deidara, Kisame y Sasori compartieron el cuarto pegado al de Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke y Hidan. Las habitaciones contenían varios lujos, pero lo que más le gustó a la chica fue el jacuzzi del baño. Costó separarla de él y llevarla hasta la habitación de los otros hombres.

-¿Y para qué hemos venido aquí? Tengo que deshacer la maleta y guardar mi guitarra- se quejó Sakura con el jacuzzi en mente.

-Primero hay que explicarte en qué consiste el concurso, hun- dijo Deidara desde otro sillón acompañado de Itachi y Naruto.

Al haber tantos hombres en el cuarto Sasuke se había sentado al lado de Sakura con un brazo rodeándola por la cintura. Todavía sin estar acostumbrada un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Hidan se había burlado antes de que tuviera que salir a comprobar la seguridad del hotel. Kisame se había sentado cerca de la puerta, observando la reunión desde una buena posición.

Todos esperaron a que Itachi explicara las normas como de costumbre:

-El concurso consiste en una primera ronda eliminatoria en la que los grupos interpretarán una canción de uno de sus discos que ya esté a la venta. Tendrá lugar en un teatro donde sólo estarán los jueces, quienes seleccionarán a cuatro grupos…

-¡¿Sólo cuatro?!- interrumpió Sakura. Todos los hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-No hay lugar para las equivocaciones en este concurso- siguió Itachi- tras ello habrá dos conciertos con un tema distinto para cada grupo. En cada concierto se eliminará a uno.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso de un tema?

-Los jueces tienen una caja con llena de papeletas con distintos temas, desde una época del año hasta una persona famosa- explicó Sasori tomando la palabra- Temari y Tobi tienen preparados una serie de… disfraces para ayudar. Te puede tocar cualquier cosa así que es mejor tener alguno preparado. El objetivo es hacer meterse a los músicos en la canción que interpreten.

Sakura recordó las palabras de Temari. Iba a matar a su prima por no haberla avisado de estas cosas.

-No pienso disfrazarme ni aunque signifique la descalificación- intervino Sasuke bruscamente.

-¡No seas teme, Sasuke! ¡Es mi parte preferida del concurso!

-Si es que llegáis hasta los cuartos- rió Kisame, cambiando la risa a una nerviosa ante el aura asesina- ya me callo, ya me callo.

-Como iba diciendo- siguió Itachi- la última prueba se da el último día entre los dos grupos restantes. Se tocará en el mismo escenario de las dos eliminatorias anteriores. La canción tendrá que ser una totalmente nueva hecha por el grupo.

-De eso ya nos encargamos en las pequeñas vacaciones de América, hun- añadió Deidara.

-¡Y después de esto Sakura-chan será de nuestro grupo!- exclamó Naruto con las manos hacia arriba.

-Hemos reservado tres días antes del concurso una sala para practicar todas las mañanas y tardes- informó Sasori- y debido a la gran competitividad más os vale no ir a ningún lugar solos, preferentemente no salgáis de las habitaciones sin Hidan o Kisame. Ya nos ha llegado la información de Zetsu, la echaremos un vistazo más tarde.

-Bien, ¿ya puedo ir a guardar mis cosas?

-Te acompaño- se impuso Sasuke levantándose junto a Sakura. El resto les despidió hasta que les tocara ensayar juntos.

* * *

-Por fin sin esos pesados- suspiró Sasuke sentándose en su cama elegida. Sakura se fue directa a su maleta, buscando el bikini que había metido por si había una piscina. Con una gran sonrisa se metió en el baño a cambiarse y a preparar el jacuzzi.

-¡Sasuke, me meto al jacuzzi un rato!- exclamó a través de la puerta cerrada.

Sin caber en sí de su felicidad se metió lentamente en la bañera, soltando un suspiro de placer cuando las burbujas acariciaron su cuerpo. Hundió la cabeza en el agua por un tiempo, disfrutando del masaje a su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer un solo ruido. Sasuke tiró a la basura la tarjeta usada para abrir. Cambiado ya en el bañador cerró tras él y se dispuso a unirse al jacuzzi.

Sakura abrió los ojos bajo el agua viendo algo borroso sobre ella. Su pierna sintió otra meterse y una mano apareció a su lado. Pegó un chillido saliendo del agua de golpe. Agarró el bien formado cuerpo y le tiró bajo ella, preparada para ejecutar todas las llaves de luchas enseñadas por sus padres en casos como aquel.

Sasuke se encontró de pronto tirado contra el fondo de la bañera. Automáticamente su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, librándose de los agarres y cambiando las posiciones. Sakura soltó otro grito, usando su gran fuerza dispuesta a dejar al hombre sin descendencia.

El Uchiha detuvo de milagro el golpe en sus partes, frunciendo el entrecejo tuvo que soltar los agarres y detener los puñetazos, uno tras otro, mientras giraban en el agua.

-¡Te tengo, maldito pervertido!- exclamó Sakura victoriosa de pie sobre el cuerpo hundido en el agua. El pelo negro la llamó la atención. No la dio tiempo a fijarse cuando el hombre la tiró de vuelta al agua, inmovilizándola con un efectivo agarre.

-¡Sakura, maldición, para de una vez!

-¡¿Sasuk... ughfhfhf?!

Sasuke sacó inmediatamente la cabeza de Sakura del fondo de la bañera. La guitarrista tosió toda el agua tragada con una mirada de recelo.

-Sasuke,- tosió- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Venía a compartir jacuzzi con mi novia, pero en lugar de eso me encuentro atacado por ella. ¿Por qué en lugar de guitarrista no te haces guardaespaldas?

-Muy gracioso- murmuró sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el borde- si me hubieras avisado, o pedido permiso, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Dejémoslo- suspiró Sasuke clavando la mirada en su cuerpo- Ven aquí- ordenó roncamente.

Con un sonrojo Sakura obedeció, tumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke en el agua. No se podía resistir cuando usaba aquel tono, sabiendo lo que podía llegar a pasar si le cumplía el deseo.

El Uchiha la abrazó firmemente, apegándola a todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían en un beso hambriento, intensificado por la adrenalina todavía en sus sistemas. Sus lenguas lucharon mientras se acariciaban mutuamente con pasión cada parte de sus cuerpos. Las burbujas fue lo que les quedaba para volverse locos.

,

-¡Te prometo que se estaban ahogando hace nada!- exclamó Naruto en un susurro. Salió del baño en cuanto el momento de pasión les pilló de por medio.

-Lo que tú digas, hun, yo sólo veo dos adolescentes poblando al mundo de morenitos- respondió Deidara cerrando la puerta del baño con una pequeño sonrojo.

-¡Oí gritos y ruidos extraños! ¡No ésos!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la mirada pervertida de Deidara.

-No les interrumpas y vayamos con Itachi, hun.

-Yo sé que se estaban matando- murmuró Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

-Si quieres podemos mandar a Hidan para comprobar- propuso Deidara. Sus miradas se encendieron con un brillo malicioso.

,

Con una sarta de maldiciones Hidan llamó al baño en el que se suponía que estaba habiendo un homicidio entre integrantes del grupo. Al no recibir respuesta sacó una tarjeta y la internó por el hueco al nivel del pomo. Abrió de golpe encontrándose con una escena para la que no estaba preparado. Sasuke estaba sobre Sakura, ambos metidos en el jacuzzi. Según pudo ver ninguno llevaba casi nada de ropa y a juzgar por los sonidos sus cuerpos unidos no estaba habiendo ningún asesinato.

Sakura desvió la mirada nublada hacia la puerta, abriendo los ojos al máximo al ver allí a Hidan con sangre bajando por la nariz.

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!!

,

Naruto, Deidara y Hidan estaban tumbados en el suelo, demasiado débiles como para levantarse después de comprobar las técnicas de combate de Sakura y Sasuke. El Uchiha por poco les mata y una vez Sakura estuvo vestida con multitud de capas de ropa se ocupó de rematarles.

Itachi, Kisame y Sasori observaron sin intervenir. Por las frases que la pareja soltaba, el cabreo de Hidan y los perdones de los rubios supieron con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Y tenemos que confiar nuestra seguridad a éste?- inquirió Sakura señalando a un Hidan casi desmayado en el suelo.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura contra su pecho de manera protectora, todavía con una mirada envenenada a cada persona del cuarto, con su posesividad a altos niveles.

-Mejor dejamos la práctica para la tarde- comentó Itachi- Naruto se ha desmayado.

-Luego les preguntaremos por lo que pudieron llegar a ver- rió Kisame. La pareja cambió la atención hacia él. El segundo guardaespaldas cayó de la misma forma que lo había hecho el primero.

* * *

**Como ya dije en mi otro fic: ¡ya he vuelto! Siento mucho la espera. Ciertos temas personales me tuvieron absorbida y al final os he hecho esperar mucho para la continuación. Nunca se puede decir al 100%, pero como recompensa a partir de ahora subiré los capítulos mucho más seguido (en el período de una semana).**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por su paciencia. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	12. El padre perdido de Naruto

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 11- El padre perdido de Naruto._

* * *

Sakura salió agotada tras el segundo día de práctica. Necesitaba dormir con urgencia. ¡Incluso el sol les había abandonado hacía dos horas!

Giró hacia el pasillo de la derecha donde estaba el baño de chicas. Se daría un poco de agua para despertarla y se reuniría con su equipo en la esquina para ir juntos a cenar. Nunca volvió a la esquina.

* * *

-¿Sakura-chan no tarda mucho?- expresó Naruto los pensamientos de todos.

-Vayamos a ver, hun- decidió Deidara con un leve sonrojo pervertido.

-¡Pero es el baño de chicas!

-Naruto, sólo vamos a llamar a Sakura- tranquilizó Itachi yendo con el grupo hacia el pasillo de la derecha. Kisame iba con ellos mientras que Hidan estaba con Sasori en otro lado del hotel.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Sasuke dando golpes a la puerta- ¿Hay alguien?

Kisame abrió lentamente, internándose cuando no escucharon respuesta.

-¿Estáis seguros de que dijo aquí? Esto está desierto.

-Pues claro que dijo aquí- respondió Sasuke bruscamente, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

-No nos podemos separar. Llamemos a Hidan y Sasori y busquémosla en dos grupos- ordenó Itachi.

* * *

-¡Por fa, únete!- exclamó Gai arrodillado frente a Sakura. La chica negó con la cabeza, empezando a acostumbrarse a esas situaciones.

-Tenéis un problema con los secuestros, deberíais dejarlo- comentó agradeciendo a Hinata el refresco que la tendió.

-Por desgracia estos dos son nuestros jefes- señaló Ten-ten con un suspiro hacia Kakashi y Gai- y cada vez que Gai-sensei quiere algo le compra una edición especial de Icha Icha Paradise a Kakashi-sensei y listo.

-¡Por fa, Sakura-chan!- imitó Lee a Gai. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Sasuke y el resto se van a enfadar como no vuelva con ellos.

-No importa si se enfadan o se matan entre ellos- se encogió de hombros Neji.

-No digas eso, primo- murmuró Hinata sentándose en otro de los sillones.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Al principio Neji se iba a unir a SOTN, pero decidió que nosotros éramos mejores. Sasuke no se lo tomó muy bien y desde entonces se odian, queriéndose demostrar siempre quién es el mejor- explicó Ten-ten.

-Umm, ya veo. ¿Por qué no lo decidís en el concurso?

-No es una mala idea- intervino Kakashi despegando la vista del libro- ¿estás de acuerdo, Neji?

-Claro- asintió con una sonrisa socarrona. Sakura suspiró levantándose del asiento. Al instante Gai y Lee se agarraron a sus tobillos como si les fuera la vida en ello.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de aquel momento. El grupo de Sakura y los guardaespaldas pasaron al cuarto de los músicos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sabíamos que con vosotros en el hotel Sakura tendría que estar por aquí, hun- gruñó Deidara.

-Soltarla- ordenó Sasuke.

-Venga, Gai-sensei, Lee, están muy enfadados- susurró Ten-ten.

-¡No!- exclamaron como niños pequeños apretándose más contra las piernas de la chica. Sasuke comenzó a ver rojo.

-La soltaremos con una condición- intervino Neji.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Itachi.

-Según quien quede mejor clasificado se decidirá cual de los dos grupos es superior al otro.

-Como quieras- aceptó Sasuke al instante- vais a desear no haber hecho esta apuesta, ahora soltar a Sakura.

-Gai, Lee, soltarla- ordenó Kakashi. A su pesar ambos obedecieron. Sasuke rodeó a Sakura contra él, saliendo del cuarto sin echar una mirada más al otro grupo.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos!- se despidió amigablemente Naruto cerrando tras él.

-Sasuke, espera- llamó Sasori- lo de ir solos sin guardaespaldas también iba para ti.

El Uchiha aguardó a que llegaran sin soltar a Sakura.

A la hora de la cena se sentaron uno al lado del otro, algo distraídos por los grupos que también cenaban en aquel momento. No estaban todos los participantes, pero reconocieron a bastantes.

-Mañana practicaremos una hora más- informó Itachi- no quiero problemas con los instrumentos así que aseguraros de guardarlos bien. Eso va sobre todo para ti Naruto.

Con una risita nerviosa Naruto asintió.

-El jefe se lo dejó todo encargado a Tobi para que yo no lo perdiera.

-No sé quién es peor, si Tobi o tú, hun- comentó Deidara.

-Si el jefe se lo ha dejado todo a cargo es por algo, ahora preocuparos del concurso- intervino Sasori. Con un asentimiento continuaron comiendo.

,

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su cama su propia cama. Sakura asintió desde la suya.

-No me puedo creer que mañana sea la eliminatoria. Me voy a desmayar- murmuró apretando la sábana contra su pijama.

-No te desmayarás, lo harás bien- dijo Sasuke más como una orden.

-Joder, eres candidata a SOTN, no eres una perdedora- "animó" Hidan a su manera.

-¿Estáis seguros de que encajo aquí?

-Sakura, no tengas miedo. ¿Sabes por qué nos llamamos _"Shadows of the night"_?- preguntó Itachi, al verla negar la cabeza siguió- todos los que formamos parte del grupo nos hemos sentido exactamente así, como una _sombra en la noche_, vacíos e ignorados. De la misma forma que una sombra sólo existe cuando hay luz nosotros sólo empezamos a existir cuando nos juntamos. Puede que metafóricamente formemos la noche, pero ahora tenemos recuerdos a los que agarrarnos para poder olvidar los antiguos. Simplemente te ha llegado la hora, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

-Una de las razones por la que Pein te ha considerado para formar parte del grupo es por tu pasado, aquí es donde mejor encajas- asintió su hermano pequeño- y ahora a dormir, maldición.

Con un suspiro la chica se dejó caer al colchón. Itachi apagó la luz y todos se metieron a sus respectivas camas.

De repente Sakura notó cómo su manta era elevada, dejando meterse a un caliente cuerpo. Sasuke la hizo un signo de silencio, tumbándose a su lado. La rodeó con los fuertes brazos y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, apoyándola durante toda la noche como sólo él sabía.

* * *

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- exclamó Sakura por quinta vez en el desayuno. Los hombres negaron con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, el teatro está dentro del hotel a pocos minutos de aquí, hun- dijo Deidara repitiendo de beicon.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura. Detesto llegar tarde- apoyó Sasori-, sobre todo a las rondas clasificatorias.

Miró a Itachi esperando a que terminara.

-Está bien- ordenó éste al acabar las tostadas- ya nos podemos ir.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Sakura dejando echar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Si estás nerviosa nos van a descalificar- comentó Kisame acompañándoles al teatro.

-Pues si me dices eso no me voy a calmar.

-Pasaremos esta prueba- prometió Sasuke caminando a su lado- ¿Dónde se ha metido Tobi con el piano de Naruto?

Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Con un suspiro que no prometía nada bueno Sasori se dio la vuelta.

-Hidan y yo iremos a buscarle. Vosotros seguir hasta el teatro.

-¿No nos desean buena suerte?- murmuró Sakura.

-No la necesitamos- respondió Sasuke con toda su arrogancia. El resto rodó los ojos, sabiendo de sobra que no había sido una broma, si no que lo creía de verdad.

Caminaron por los lujosos pasillos pasando músicos nerviosos y otros abatidos. Desde primera hora de la mañana los jueces habían comenzado a descalificar gente. Todo era tan secreto que nadie sabía si habían sido o no elegidos. A no ser que estuvieran seguros, los jueces no informaban de la descalificación del grupo nada más participar. Había otros que se iban a sus cuartos sin saber si habían podido estar en ello o no.

Al llegar al final del camino un hombre les indicó que pasaran al cuarto de la derecha. Cuando fuera su turno les informarían.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese enano, hun?!- inquirió Deidara tirándose del pelo. Todos sus instrumentos estaban ya con ellos a excepción del de Naruto.

Sakura se sentó en una silla con la cabeza dándola vueltas de los nervios. Sasuke estaba a punto de romper algo y Naruto se abrazaba desconsoladamente a Sakura cuando el Uchiha se daba la vuelta. Kisame había salido, también en busca de Tobi.

-Tranquilidad, Tobi vendrá- dijo Itachi sin dudarlo.

-¡No, hun! ¡Ese imbécil retrasado nos va a arruinar el concurso!

-Sé que esto causa muchos nervios, por ello hay que confiar en tu grupo- siguió Itachi sin variar un ápice el tono.

-¿Sempais?- inquirió una voz de niño abriendo la puerta donde estaban reunidos. Un hombre con una máscara naranja pasó cargando con un piano eléctrico- ¡Tobi es un buen chico y ha traído el piano sano y salvo!

-¡Llegas tarde!- gritaron Naruto, Sakura y Deidara. El último fue mucho más preciso, saliendo a correr tras Tobi por el cuarto.

-¿Éste es Tobi? ¿En serio?- preguntó Sakura con tono incrédulo observando la cacería. Sasuke asintió.

-Lleva desde el principio con SOTN y por ahora nos va bien, supongo que por eso seguirá aquí.

Naruto se lanzó a abrazar a su piano, casi llorando de la emoción.

-¿SOTN?- llamó el hombre de antes internándose en la habitación- es vuestro turno.

Con un asentimiento se dirigieron con sus instrumentos hacia el escenario, siendo despedidos por Tobi.

Dos mujeres morenas vestidas elegantemente estaban sentadas junto a cuatro hombres también de etiqueta. La primera tenía los ojos oscuros, realzando su seria figura junto con el moño y la ajustada ropa. La segunda tenía el pelo suelto, ojos claros y una sonrisa amistosa. Dieron gracias a que fuera quien habló.

-Karin y yo, Shizune, somos las juezas principales del concurso. Para la elección nos ayudarán los llamados Hokages, a ser: Shodaïme, Nidaïme, Sandaïme y Yondaïme. Os deseamos buena suerte, podéis comenzar en cuanto estéis preparados.

La mayoría nerviosamente se colocó en sus respectivos lugares acordados de antemano, conectado sus instrumentos a los cables que les indicaron.

Con un asentimiento Naruto comenzó al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Poco después Itachi se unió en el momento preciso, y finalmente Sasuke y Deidara entraron en la canción.

_**(Leave out all the rest**__ de __**Linkin Park)**_

Tras la canción el teatro se quedó en silencio. El único ruido era el de los jueces anotando apuntes en unas libretas. Karin fue la primera en levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba anotando. Guiñó un ojo, coqueta, en dirección a los Uchihas. Totalmente inexpresivos, como si no hubieran visto nada, esperaron a que los otros jueces terminaran.

-Ya podéis salir, gracias por vuestra actuación, Juugo os mostrará la salida- habló Shizune.

Con un asentimiento recogieron sus instrumentos y salieron de la sala por donde el hombre de antes les estaba indicando.

-¿Habéis notado cómo se parecen Naruto y el Yondaime?- preguntó Sakura con incredulidad. Todavía tenía las manos temblando de los nervios y puede que hasta el cerebro no la funcionara correctamente si su primera pregunta había sido ésa.

-Puede que hayas encontrado a tu padre perdido, hun- se burló Deidara.

-¡Yo ya tengo un padre!- exclamó Naruto.

-Era demasiado el parecido, dobe- se unió Sasuke.

-Razón tienen- apoyó Itachi.

-¡Queréis dejarlo ya! ¡Yo sé quién es mi padre, y en estos momentos estará en casa haciendo cosas pervertidas con mi madre o comiendo ramen!

Comenzó a gritar por el pasillo de vuelta, llamando la atención de cada persona que pasaba, o se atrevía a pasar, a su lado.

-¿Qué tal la prueba?- intervino Kisame caminando hacia ellos. A excepción de los Uchihas el resto se encogió de hombros.

-Ha estado bien- respondió Itachi- ahora vayamos a practicar a la sala.

-¡Pero si no sabemos si hemos pasado!- exclamó Sakura apoyando su guitarra en el suelo.

-Es mejor estar preparados- dijo Sasuke- no te pares, sigamos.

Con una exhalación Sakura volvió a cargar con su instrumento, sin quedarla otra que seguir al grupo.

Los nervios eran evidentes en los músicos. Kisame y Hidan se ocuparon de cubrir a los insensibles Uchiha de Sakura cuando hacían algún comentario indebido. Los demás estaban demasiado frenéticos como para tocar sin errores y eso no ayudaba mucho. Con suerte pudieron interpretar correctamente un par de canciones completas antes de que Tobi entrara corriendo agitando un sobre como loco.

-¡Tobi tiene los resultados, Tobi tiene los resultados!- exclamó de manera hiperactiva dando saltos.

-¡Ábrelo, hun!

-¡Eso, ábrelo!- exclamó Naruto uniéndose a sus hiperactivos saltos.

-Tobi, lee lo que hay dentro del sobre- ordenó Itachi serenamente. Como si lo hubiera decidido por sí mismo Tobi se detuvo en medio de la sala y abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romperlo, consiguiendo que Deidara por poco se tirara a su cuello.

Lo leyó en silencio repetidas veces. Nadie pudo ver su expresión por culpa de la máscara. Bajó los hombros con aspecto abatido y de repente los elevó.

-¡SOTN ha pasado! ¡Tobi ha sido un buen chico!

-¡Sííí!- exclamó Sakura tirándose a los brazos de Sasuke. El cantante sonrió engreídamente, bajando el rostro hacia el de la chica. Se besaron ignorando completamente los gritos de los rubios y los guardaespaldas. El cantante pasó los brazos hacia más abajo de la cadera de la chica, dejando salir toda la adrenalina contenida. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada devolviéndole el beso, sintiendo que todo lo sentido hasta el momento desaparecía, dejándola únicamente con la sensación de Sasuke apegando sus cuerpos mucho más de lo físicamente posible. No hizo falta ignorar los gritos e insinuaciones a su alrededor, hacía rato que el mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor.

-Ahora a prepararse de verdad- interrumpió Itachi cogiendo el bajo. Fue el único que logró separar a la guitarrista y al cantante.

Con una mirada molesta hacia su hermano, Sasuke se separó con cortos besos hacia su novia, fijando su mirada con el verde profundo de ella. Sakura sonrió sin separarse de su abrazo. Él no solía compartir afecto en público y no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión, pensó observando al resto de hombres en el cuarto.

Pegó un gritito cuando una mano la apretó en la parte baja de la espalda. Por acto reflejo se separó de Sasuke, y él, por acto reflejo, la apretó contra él con un brillo de disculpa en sus ojos pero sin estar nada arrepentido. ¿Qué era eso de que ella prestara atención a otros cuando estaba con él?

* * *

**¡Saludos! **

**Tengo que agradecer todos los reviews recibidos tanto en esta historia como a todos los que se pasaron a leer la que acabo de terminar. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y antes de irme, un aviso: me es impisible subir el siguiente capítulo a lo largo de esta semana hasta el martes que viene (el 27), por la misma razón que no podré contestar reviews hasta ese día. No voy a tener internet, por lo que el capítulo tendrá que esperar hasta el martes, lo siento mucho (¡estará el martes sin falta!).**


	13. Los ignorados temas

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12- Los ignorados temas._

* * *

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a conocer a los otros finalistas? No es como si nos tuviéramos que llevar bien, hun- se quejó Deidara acompañando al grupo hacia el teatro donde habían hecho la prueba esa mañana.

-Es importante conocer al enemigo para saber qué tácticas puede usar- explicó Itachi con la vista clavada en el final del pasillo.

-A veces tu hermano da miedo, teme- murmuró Naruto.

-Joder, vosotros no estéis ahí metidos mucho tiempo- ordenó Hidan cumpliendo su función de guardaespaldas hasta la puerta del teatro.

Sakura suspiró cansadamente.

-Tienes que dejar de maldecir, Hidan.

-¿O si no qué, enana?

- Sakura-chan puede contigo, Hidan, ya lo viste- intervino Naruto riéndose bien alto.

-Tú ten cuidado, mocoso- gruñó el guardaespaldas tensando los músculos de los brazos- Bien, ya hemos llegado al puto lugar. Nos vemos si sobrevivís.

-Vete a la mierda, Hidan- se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa angelical.

-Tú eres la que tiene que dejar de juntarte con ése, Sakura- susurró Sasuke en su oído. La chica asintió juntándose más a él. Lo extraño era que no la salieran corazones de los ojos.

Pasaron al fondo del cuarto hasta la puerta que les llevaría al escenario. Lo cruzaron hasta la mitad, donde los cuatro Hokages y las dos juezas esperaban de pie charlando con otro grupo conocido.

-¡Hinata, lo habéis conseguido!- gritó Naruto saludando a los conocidos.

-¡Sakura-chan, tú también lo has logrado!- exclamó Lee corriendo a abrazarla. Sasuke se puso en el medio con una mirada asesina.

-Oh, qué bien que ya se conozcan los finalistas- sonrió Shizune yendo hacia su altura.

Karin se acercó hacia los hermanos sonriendo de manera seductora.

-Oye, Yondaïme- llamó Sandaïme con la mirada clavada en Naruto- ¿Últimamente has tenido un bastardo?

-¡¡No soy su padre!!

-¡¡No soy su hijo!!

-Nunca se te dio bien mentir, dobe- se burló Sasuke sin separarse de Sakura. Ella tampoco es que le quisiera de otra forma al ver la mirada atenta de Karin.

-Además, quiero mucho a Kushina, no me iría nunca con otra mujer- finalizó Yondaïme.

-No sé qué decirte- comentó Nidaïme- es exactamente igual que tú.

-¡El hijo de Yondaïme!- exclamó una voz extraña. Un chico con unas extrañas marcas pintadas en las mejillas caminó a paso marcado hacia ellos. Tras él iban un hombre delgado con una coleta alta, acompañado con un hombre de una capucha puesta y unas gafas de sol oscuras, y un último un poco rellenito con una bufanda de color crema realzando una pintada circular en sus mejillas.

-Vosotros también no, hun- gimió Deidara llevándose una mano a la cara.

-¿Les conocéis?- preguntó Sakura.

Itachi asintió.

-Estos son Shikamaru- señaló al que se estaba tapando un bostezo- Kiba- al del perro dibujado en la camiseta- Shino- al de las manos en los bolsillos- y Chouji- al que estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¿No será injusto que el hijo de un juez participe?- inquirió Kiba.

-¡¡No soy su hijo!! ¡Mira,no nos parecemos en nada!

-Qué problemático- murmuró Shikamaru. Sakura saltó en carcajadas ante la escena. Naruto le estiraba de los mofletes a Yondaïme y él a Naruto, cada uno aumentando la fuerza y dándose patadas para alejar al otro.

-Oh, pero mira qué frente más ancha hay por aquí- dijo una voz femenina. Sakura se congeló en los brazos de Sasuke. Abrió los ojos como platos, girando lentamente hacia la persona que acababa de hablar.

-¿Q-ué? ¿I-Ino?

-Oh, pero si después de todo sí has podido hacer algo con tu cutre música. ¿O sólo sirves de lastre para estos hombres?- inquirió una esbelta rubia caminado por el escenario hacia ellos seguida de dos hombres.

-Con ellos no te molestes, Ino, no saben apreciar lo bueno- se burló uno de ellos.

-¡¿Kabuto?!- gritó Naruto olvidándose completamente del juez y yendo hacia la altura de Sakura y Sasuke. Itachi y Deidara también se reunieron con ellos.

-Encantado de conocerles a todos- siseó una monótona voz- mi nombre es Orochimaru, junto con Kabuto e Ino formamos el último grupo clasificado.

-Bien, bien- llamó Shizune la atención- Como todos sabéis la próxima prueba tendrá lugar mañana a la noche en el escenario de la Plaza de la Hoja, por favor estar allí a tiempo- añadió variando la mirada entre los músicos. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejando sitio a su compañera.

-Ahora, meted la mano en la caja y sacar el tema que os toca. Los nombres han sido elegidos por el público, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- explicó Karin yendo directa hacia Sasuke e Itachi. El hermano mayor se encargó de meter la mano en la caja que sostenía para el júbilo de la jueza.

El bajista alzó una ceja al leerlo.

-Emperadores.

-¡¡Yo quiero ser el emperador y Sakura-chan la emperatriz!!- exclamó Naruto mirándola con ojos especuladores. Sakura estaba demasiado conmocionada como para seguir la conversación. Sasuke la observó notando cada cambio, su cerebro trabajando ya a cien por hora.

-Ahora vosotros- se volvió Karin batiendo las pestañas lentamente hacia Neji. Sin hacerla el menor caso sacó y leyó su tema.

-Espías.

-Qué suerte, hun- murmuró Deidara.

Karin se dio media vuelta hacia Kabuto, quien cogió la papeleta rápidamente:

-Harem.

Un silencio cubrió la sala. Shodaïme le indicó a la jueza que continuara. Ésta se dirigió por último hacia Shikamaru.

-Esperanza.

-Bien- terminó de anotar los temas Shizune- ahora iros a entrenar, a las diez de la noche empezarán el Harem, después los espías, seguidos de los emperadores y por último la esperanza.

Sakura se dio prisa en salir de allí, escuchando las burlas y llamadas de Ino al notar sus intenciones. Su grupo corrió tras ella. Por poco tiraron a Hidan al abrir la puerta. La guitarrista no se detuvo allí.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Ignoró las llamadas, dispuesta a poner la máxima distancia entre Ino y ella. Primero tenía que calmarse, luego enfrentarla, pero para eso antes poner sus ideas en orden. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí Ino? ¡Estaba hecha un lío! No podía continuar con su antigua amiga por allí, no era lo suficientemente buena como para enfrentarse a ella. Con SOTN o sin él no podría volver a mirarla a la cara sin que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente.

Repentinamente un brazo la detuvo con un fuerte agarre por el codo. Sasuke la hizo girar hacia él no con mucha delicadeza.

-Sakura, ¿quién era esa Ino?

La chica bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos, sin querer que la vieran en esos momentos.

-¿Os acordáis de mi antigua mejor amiga? Era Ino- murmuró.

No bien terminó se encontró abrazada contra Sasuke. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su olor y calidez. Deidara y Naruto se lanzaron a su abrazo, encarcelando al cantante de por medio.

-¡Joder, ¿por qué no?!

Hidan terminó uniéndose al abrazo grupal, asfixiando a los de en medio.

-¿Itachi, qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sasori llegando con Kisame. Itachi se encontraba de pie observando a Sakura ser abrazada por su hermano, Naruto, Deidara y Hidan, los tres últimos a punto de asfixiar a los dos primeros.

-La chica que traicionó a Sakura se ha unido con Kabuto y un tal Orochimaru, han llegado a las clasificatorias- resumió entregándole el papel que había cogido de la caja- dárselo a Temari para que termine con los preparativos.

Sasori asintió observando la escena con las cejas alzadas. Impidió a Kisame que se uniera y se dio media vuelta por donde había venido.

-Es hora de descansar- interrumpió Itachi notando el cambio de color en su hermano y su pareja. Como siempre el resto le obedeció, todos separándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacía Kabuto con ellos?- inquirió Naruto caminando de vuelta a las habitaciones.

-Orochimaru tiene el mismo aspecto que el grupo. Habrán formado una asociación dispuestos a llegar la fama a toda costa- se encogió de hombros Sasuke- como si nos importara lo que hagan.

-¡Ya nos podía haber tocado a nosotros el harem, hun!- comentó Deidara sonriente.

-Ahí sí que me uno yo al puñetero grupo- corroboró Hidan.

-Ni hablar, yo no comparto- gruñó Sasuke apretando los puños. Sakura decidió mantenerse al margen

-Venga Sasuke-teme, hubiera sido muy divertido.

-Ya hemos llegado- interrumpió Itachi la futura pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke- buenas noches.

A los rubios no les quedó otra que meterse en sus cuartos. Los hermanos, Hidan y Sakura les imitaron.

En la noche Sakura sonrió cuando Sasuke se internó a su cama, rodeándola con sus brazos hasta que se despertaron temprano al día siguiente.

* * *

-No me pienso poner eso- negó Sasuke de brazos cruzados a dos metros de los disfraces que acababa de traer Tobi. Se sentó en su propia cama sin querer saber anda de ellos.

-¡Pero Tobi y Temari han sido unos buenos chicos y han trabajo muy duro en ellos! ¡Tobi todavía no ha dormido!

-Pobrecito- murmuró Sakura- venga, no están tan mal.

Extendió la capa romana que la tocaba llevar. Desde el primer momento había adorado las sandalias de hércules. No dudaba que Temari las hubiera hecho, era claramente su gusto.

Naruto ya se había cambiado por el disfraz, llevando una red de hierro sobre su capa, igual que un emperador romano listo para la batalla. Deidara probó con unos pantalones marrones cortos y una camiseta suelta con otra red por encima. Con Itachi también había problemas para aceptar la indumentaria.

-¿Y si les utilizamos como esclavos?- propuso Sakura sonriente.

-¡Oh, sí!

-¡Oh, no, dobe!

-¡¿Qué has dicho, teme-esclavo?!

-Mientras discuten podemos arreglar esto- propuso Itachi ignorando a su hermano y a Sasuke- acepto la capa y las sandalias, lo único. Del resto me encargo yo.

-Está bien, pues que los hermanos vayan así- suspiró Kisame.

-¡Sí, Tobi está muy feliz de que les hayan gustado los disfraces! ¡Tobi será un buen chico y le dirá a Temari que les encantaron!

-Más te vale, Temari no aceptará otra cosa- rió Sakura. De repente Tobi clavó la mirada en ella. La chica tragó saliva sin saber qué había dicho mal. En dos segundos se encontró en el aire, dando vueltas en los brazos de Tobi.

-¡Sakura-chan es tan linda con el pelo rosa!

-¡Suelta a mi novia!- exclamó Sasuke saliendo de la pelea con Naruto para rescatar a Sakura.

-¡No me ignores, teme!

Naruto saltó hacia Sasuke dispuesto a traerle a la fuerza a su discusión. Los dos terminaron rodando por el suelo con un histérico Tobi intentando liberarse de entre ellos.

-Hay que ir yendo para la Plaza de la Hoja- advirtió Sasori- no podemos llegar tarde.

-Voy a cambiarme mientras separáis a esos tres- avisó Sakura metiéndose en el baño.

* * *

-Esto es una vergüenza- suspiró Sasuke en uno de los lados del concierto. Les había tocado compartir el lado del escenario con Kiba, Chouji, Shino y Shikamaru.

-Al menos no vais vestidos completamente de negro con gafas extrañas- señaló Kiba hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba. El grupo de Gai y Kakashi se había tomado muy en serio lo de espías.

Al otro lado del escenario Ino, con poca ropa, y Orochimaru y Kabuto con camisetas rajadas y pantalones de la misma manera se preparaban para salir. Los jueces se habían repartido, y por su cara, a Karin no la había gustado encontrarse con Shodaïme y Nidaïme tan alejada de los Uchiha.

Shizune y Yondaïme estaban muy entretenidos observando los disfraces de emperadores romanos. Faltaba Sandaïme, quien estaba presentando el concurso y nombrando el orden de los finalistas con sus temas. Las luces se apagaron para dar tiempo al juez a salir y a los tres músicos a entrar.

_**(She wolf **__de __**Shakira)**_

Ino cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, mientras que Kabuto se había agenciado el bajo y Orochimaru un piano eléctrico. Los músicos observaron con la boca abierta los sugerentes movimientos de Ino durante la canción.

,

El público estalló en aplausos cuando terminaron.

-Eso tiene que estar prohibido para los menores, hun.

-Mientras tenga la ropa puesta no- informó Itachi.

-¡Pero eso es comprar votos!- señaló Naruto acusadoramente.

-Se llama marketing, y mientras funcione les irá bien- cortó Sasuke observando al segundo grupo salir. Lee iba muy a gusto con su traje, totalmente metido en el papel. Se ocupó del piano, Neji y Hinata de las guitarras Ten-ten del micrófono.

_**(Die another day **__de __**Madonna)**_

Sakura aplaudió fuertemente con el resto. Se había reído mucho con el grupo durante la buena canción. Si ella fuera los jueces les haría pasar sin dudarlo.

Con nervios cogió su guitarra, apretándola firmemente.

-Sakura, lo harás bien- la llamó Sasuke la atención. Se giró a devolverle el ánimo, mas sus labios posesivos la interrumpieron. Se separó justo cuando las luces se apagaron, sonriéndola de lado con una sonrisa totalmente cálida. Con una sonrisa propia de vuelta le acompañó al escenario.

Nunca había sentido nada como aquello. El lugar era mucho más grande que la plaza donde tocó la primera vez con SOTN, y las luces les alumbraban a todos directamente consiguiendo cegarla. Por fin bajaron la potencia, alumbrando únicamente a Naruto, quien comenzó la canción con una gran sonrisa zorruna para el público. Pocos segundos después el resto del grupo se fue uniendo, tocándoles ser deslumbrados por los focos.

_**(Viva la vida**__ de __**Coldplay)**_

Salieron del escenario mucho más tranquilos. Sabían que no habían hecho nada mal la actuación y eso había hecho soltar toda la adrenalina restante. Sakura deseó buena suerte a Kiba y los demás y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, devolviéndole el beso por mucho más rato.

Los vítores del público al grupo que salía se fueron extinguiendo a medida que el cantante internó su lengua en su boca. Ni se dio cuenta de la fuerte aclamación que había para la canción interpretada. Con lo callado que había sido resultó que a Shino se le daba muy bien el canto, mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji tocaban con perfecta sintonía la guitarra y por último Shikamaru el bajo.

_**(Shattered **__de __**Trading Yesterday)**_

Sandaïme volvió a salir al escenario cuando terminaron de tocar. Informó de la gran participación y de que mañana a primera hora se anunciaría en las noticias quién sería el descalificado.

Sakura se volvió hacia su equipo con un suspiro de alivio.

-No sé si es bueno por sentirme bien ahora que no han dicho si seguimos o no.

-No vamos a irnos a casa en la segunda prueba- dijo Sasuke totalmente convencido. Frunció la ceja con molestia.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura yendo a su lado al momento. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-Nada- murmuró. Lo cierto era que ni Ino ni Karin habían dejado de mandarle indirectas, cansándole cada vez más por momentos. Kabuto y Orochimaru habían desaparecido, pero la rubia se había quedado todo el concierto. Ahora todo ello, juntado con el concierto y los entrenamientos, le acababa de caer a los hombros como un peso muerto

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto por primera vez serio. La atención se fijó en él.

-¿Qué ocurre, dobe?

-¡No me llames eso, maldita sea Sasuke, eres un malnacido!

Naruto le cogió del cuello de la capa, tirando fuertemente hacia arriba.

-Naruto, calma, ¿qué ocurre?- intervino Sakura intentando separarles.

-¡Pasa que el Sasuke ha cumplido su amenaza! ¡Me prometió que no lo haría!- gritó.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, dobe!

-¡¡Cállate!! ¡Nadie más lo sabía!

-No entiendo nada, hun- intervino Deidara separándoles con ayuda de Itachi.

-¡El teme le ha dicho a mi madre unas fuertes peleas de mi padre en el trabajo que yo estaba encubriendo y ahora no me dejan salir de casa y mis padres no se hablan!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso!- se defendió Sasuke- ¡Te prometí que no lo haría!

-¡Nadie más lo sabía!

-Naruto, suelta a Sasuke- ordenó Itachi-, si él dice que no lo ha hecho, no lo ha hecho.

-Claro, normal que te pongas de su parte,- exageró Naruto con los brazos- ¡Me marcho de aquí!

-¡De acuerdo, vete! ¡Si es así no te necesitamos! ¡No habrá grupo y ya está! ¡El grupo se disuelve!

Sakura se quedó sin saber lo que había pasado. Hacía unos minutos estaba radiante de felicidad y de repente, tras una llamada al móvil de Naruto, se encontró sola la parte de atrás del escenario.

Tardó un largo momento en registrar que acababan de tener una pelea, y SOTN se había acabado.

-Sakura, lo hemos visto todo, ¿quieres que te llevemos al hotel?- murmuró Chouji sin poder evitar hablar con un tono de pena al ver el rostro perdido de la chica.

-Sí…, por favor- asintió como un robot. No derramaría lágrimas, no todavía.

* * *

**Nota: los títulos del capítulo y las canciones elegidas siempre tienen que ver con el capítulo o la historia en general. Si alguna vez no entendéis en qué, siempre estoy para resolver dudas. En este caso no son tanto las canciones puestas en este capítulo, sino el título lo que puede generar dudas: "los ignorados temas", referido a que cada tema de las canciones tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede (sobre todo el de la esperanza) y después de trabajar tanto en ellos son ignorados muy rápido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a los lectores y lectoras tanto por los reviews como por haberse pasado a leer la historia!**


	14. Cada despedida tiene un reencuentro

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar ****durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca**** un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

**Consejo: cuando aparezca el nombre de una canción yo aconsejo ponerla, y si alguien quiere leer los lirycs verá que tiene que ver siempre con el capítulo. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

_Capítulo 13- Cada despedida tiene un reencuentro._

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Sasuke haciendo la maleta de cualquier forma. De Itachi y Hidan no había rastro.

-¡Sasuke, no te puedes ir!- exclamó Sakura corriendo a su lado. Observó incrédula cómo guardaba sus cosas- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

-Si Naruto no me cree no puedo seguir estando con él. Nosotros seguiremos juntos, por eso no te preocupes.

Maldijo interiormente, entre otras cosas. En toda la vida su lengua no había dejado de decir todo lo que pensaba sin su consentimiento y justo ahora no podía decir palabra alguna, hacer algo para retenerles, para que no se repitiera un corazón roto.

-Pero… ¿y el grupo?

-Ya lo he dicho en el concierto. Sin cantante y pianista el grupo se disuelve.

La chica le cogió por la muñeca, deteniendo sus movimientos. Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura, palideciendo ligeramente al ver las lágrimas por su rostro.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Habla con Naruto y arréglalo!- exclamó notando pequeñas gotas caer en sus brazos estirados hacia Sasuke. Ahora eso era lo de menos.

-No pienso hablar con Naruto. Si años de… amistad- le costó pronunciar la palabra- no le sirven, no voy a ir encima tras él- negó Sasuke soltándose de su agarre- Sakura, tú podrás integrarte en otro grupo.

-¡No quiero otro grupo!- quitándose las lágrimas bruscamente le miró con fiereza- Sasuke, ¿por qué formaste SOTN?

El Uchiha giró la cabeza hacia otro lado evitando la respuesta. Sakura siguió insistiendo.

-¿Fue por tu infancia con tu inconformista padre, no? Itachi me lo contó. ¿Pretendes volver sin haberle demostrado a dónde puedes llegar? ¿Y qué hay de la apuesta con Neji?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- murmuró Sasuke retomando la actividad.

-¿Y la promesa que me hiciste, eso tampoco importa ya?

-¿Qué?- la tomó por los hombros antes de que se girara- Sakura, mírame. ¿De qué hablas?

El cantante tragó saliva cogiendo fuerza para poder mirar a los heridos ojos.

-Pro-prometiste que nunca que me traicionaríais, pero lo estáis haciendo- murmuró para sí misma-. De nuevo os vais y todos quedamos dañados.

Apartó su agarre de un manotazo y se fue corriendo de allí sin hacer caso de las llamadas de Sasuke. Su pecho no podía soportar más de aquella presión, el sentimiento de volver a la soledad era demasiado grande como para poder pensar con claridad; ahora mismo sólo podía sentir, y desearía no ser capaz de ello.

Con una larga maldición Sasuke continuó guardando la ropa, esta vez tirando dentro de la maleta lo que encontraba. La cerró bruscamente y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza hundida en las manos. Se giró hacia la ventana observando desde allí el concierto vacío. Cerró los ojos a los pocos segundos. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Allí era Naruto quien les había engañado, no él.

Terminó de coger lo que había traído y se fue abajo a coger un taxi que le llevara a su casa sin poder evitar pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, ¿no les estaba traicionando ahora él también?

* * *

-Enana, ¿qué cojones es eso de que el grupo se disuelve?- inquirió Hidan cuando por fin la entraron practicando en solitario en la sala reservada. Hidan había aparecido corriendo con Kisame, Sasori y Tobi tras él. Todos traían gestos de incredulidad y la respiración tomada por el exceso de velocidad. Si desde el día anterior les estaban buscando no la extrañaba en absoluto que estuvieran así de agotados.

-Hemos llamado a Deidara para darle la noticia de la eliminación del grupo de Kiba. Él e Itachi se han ido del hotel, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto. Nos explicaron todo y nos ha dicho que no quieren tener nada que ver con unos críos- dijo Kisame.

Sakura asintió con los ojos rojos, el único rastro que quedaba de su llanto.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- suspiró Sasori.

-No anunciéis a ningún periodista que el grupo se disuelve- intervino Sakura- yo todavía estoy aquí, y aunque no soy miembro oficial voy a seguir participando en el concurso.

-¡Sakura-chan no puede hacerlo sola!- exclamó Tobi elevando las manos al cielo.

-Llamar por teléfono al resto y decirles que sí o sí voy a tocar esta noche, por si quieren verlo por la tele o venir a acompañarme- probó.

-Antes que nada hay que resolver ese asunto de Naruto- expuso Sasori- si Sasuke no lo dijo, alguien más tuvo que estar ahí en el momento de la pelea, tal vez uno de los hombres con los que se peleó el padre ha dicho algo.

Hidan se cruzó de brazos sentándose al lado de la guitarrista, algo más calmado, es decir, las ganas de tener una masacre ya estaban pasando.

-Joder, ¿y por qué coño diría que es de parte de Sasuke?

-Quien sabe- murmuró Sakura. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cogió la guitarra y siguió practicando. Estaba segura que todo se iba a arreglar, ellos aparecerían.

-Está bien, nosotros haremos lo que podamos. Sakura, tú practica y entra esta noche en el concurso como tenías planeado- asintió Sasori- intentaremos que el resto venga y se unan antes de que salgas al escenario.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, después de todo a ninguno se le ocurría uno mejor. En la sala de prácticas únicamente se quedó Hidan con Sakura. La chica se había dado la vuelta para que el guardaespaldas no viera las lágrimas. Él por su parte maldecía en silencio, esperando la oportunidad para poner sus manos sobre los cuellos de los músicos por dañar a la chica. No sólo era su guardaespaldas para lo físico.

* * *

-¿Y el resto de SOTN?- preguntó Shizune pocas horas después al ver sólo a Sakura en el escenario del teatro para elegir los temas. La guitarrista sonrió en disculpa. Estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre y la tripa la rugía en queja ante el poco caso que la había hecho en todo el día. Apenas pudo dar un mordisco de los nervios, encima ahora estaban el resto de los grupos ahí reunidos al completo.

-No han podido venir, por lo que yo me ocuparé, ¿no va contra las normas, no?

-Está bien, es a vuestra elección- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa, frentona? ¿Te han abandonado?- inquirió Ino con un tono de burla.

Sakura se giró hacia su antigua amiga con una mirada asesina. Su voz había pasado de herirla y paralizarla a producirla un sentimiento cercano a la ira.

-Eres tú quien debería tener cuidado de ser abandonada Ino- respondió echando un vistazo a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

-¡Sakura-chan, siempre puedes unirte a nuestro grupo!- exclamó Lee abrazándola fuertemente. Echó de menos que Sasuke le apartara. Automáticamente se centró en la reunión y en mantener la mente en blanco.

-Gracias, Lee, pero yo pertenezco a SOTN- sonrió. Neji y los Hokages se mantuvieron en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos.

-¡No está nada bien, yo quería hablar con Sasuke-sama o Itachi-sama!- exclamó Karin furiosa.

-Bueno, pues ellos no están aquí para hablar contigo- no pudo evitar responder Sakura.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, guitarrista de tres al cuarto?!

-¡A mí no me llames eso, pelirroja teñida obsesiva!

-¡Tu futuro musical depende de mí, yo tendría cuidado con lo que dices!

-¡Pues no acoses a mi grupo!

-Calma, calma- intervino Sandaïme echando ligeramente hacia atrás a Karin por un agarre en el hombro- es hora de comenzar con las papeletas, ¿Shizune, harías el favor?

Con un asentimiento la jueza se dirigió con la caja hacia el grupo de Ino. La chica la sacó leyéndola en voz alta con un tono tedioso:

-Empresarios.

Shizune se volvió hacia Hinata ignorando el tono de la rubia. Con una sonrisa tímida la chica sacó y leyó el papel:

-P-Piratas.

-¡Sí! ¡El que siempre he querido!- exclamó Lee abrazando a Sakura por la ocasión. La guitarrista le apartó aprovechando que Shizune se volvía hacia ella:

-…La despedida- murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquello parecía un presagio o algo parecido. Se mordió el labio aguantando los sollozos.

-Veamos, los primeros serán los piratas, después los empresarios y por último la despedida, sí, eso pega- finalizó Yondaïme- Bien, nos vemos hoy a las diez de la noche, recordad no llegar tarde.

Sakura se despidió de Lee y el resto con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa temblorosa. Salió con prisa hacia donde la esperaba Hidan ignorando completamente al grupo de Ino. Le entregó la papeleta al guardaespaldas, provocando un silencio significativo.

,

-Tenemos la canción perfecta para esto- anunció Sasori cuando se reunieron con ellos en la sala de prácticas.

-¿Y qué hay del grupo?- preguntó la chica con la mirada clavada en la pared.

-Te mandan un mensaje: no arruines tu carrera y únete a otro grupo- resumió Kisame en general- aún así les hemos dicho que no vas a cambiar de idea y que más les vale encender la televisión para comprobarlo.

-Joder, el puto tema acojona- murmuró Hidan sin dejar de mirar el papelito por todos los ángulos posibles. Cámaras ocultas no podía haber porque de eso ya se había encargado de comprobar.

Sakura les sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ropa llevaré para esto?

-Tobi la traerá a las nueve, dijo que mientras tenía un asunto urgente que tratar- respondió Sasori- Aquí tienes la letra de la canción.

La entregó un pequeño taco de hojas sacado del maletín traído.

-Bien, me p-pondré a ello- asintió nerviosa.

-Venga, anímate- consoló Kisame sonriéndola de lado- si esos imbéciles no vienen nosotros iremos a sus casas y les traeremos a patadas, ¿trato?

Sakura se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras con una risa temblorosa.

-Vale, pero yo me pido dar las patadas.

-¡Ése es el espíritu, joder!- exclamó Hidan dándola unas fuertes palmadas al hombro- ¡Esto es lo que se llama una puta con estilo!

Sasori y Kisame dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- pronunció lentamente Sakura.

-¿E-Eh?

-¡A mí nadie me llama puta!- gritó antes de atacarle con sólo los puños.

Cinco minutos después Hidan se encontraba en el suelo con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

-Genial, esto ahora no- murmuró Kisame tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¡Me caes muy, pero que muy bien, puta!

Hidan se lanzó hacia la chica. Ésta le detuvo con una certera patada en ciertas partes.

-Te acabo de pegar la segunda paliza de tu vida- observó alejándole a base de patadas cada vez que se tiraba hacia ella.

-Y eso es lo que le gusta- suspiró Sasori- siempre anda buscando a alguien más fuerte que él.

-Pues que se compre un hámster.

-¡Te lo consentiré por esta vez, puta!

-De seguir así vamos a tener que contratar otro guardaespaldas- comentó Kisame sin intervenir en la matanza.

-Al menos está más animada- señaló Sasori en un susurro. Con una sonrisa el manager asintió.

* * *

A medida que las horas pasaban Sakura se encontraba cada vez más asustada. Ningún miembro del grupo había aparecido todavía y se iba acercando la hora del concierto. Cuando Kisame fue a buscarla seguía sin haber noticias del resto. El manager traía en sus brazos el vestido largo del color de la luna en noche despejada que había hecho Tobi y Temari. El primero no había aparecido todavía tampoco.

Sakura se cambió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose por la fina tela. Era un precioso vestido suelto por la parte inferior mientras que se apretaba ligeramente por la superior con unas mangas cortas caídas.

Kisame la sonrió al verla salir. La acompañó al coche como buen guardaespaldas y condujo hacia el concierto en silencio. Sakura apretó el móvil en su mano y la guitarra en la otra. Posó el instrumento en el asiento vacío a su lado y marcó el número conocido de memoria. La cogió al cuarto tono.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó dudosa.

-Hola, Sakura- respondió la profunda voz. Tuvo cuidado de no morderse los labios. Sólo había pasado un día y ya la parecían meses.

-Voy para el concierto, ¿dónde estáis?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sakura?- inquirió Sasuke con la voz más rápida- Ya le dijimos a Sasori que no íbamos a tocar.

-Y nosotros os respondimos que el grupo no se ha disuelto, no mientras todavía quede al menos un miembro.

-¡No puedes tocar ahí sola!

Sonrió al notar sus nervios. Era de las pocas veces que había perdido el control, eso iba bien.

-Entonces venir porque no pienso abandonar y espero que cumpláis vuestra promesa.

Le colgó dejando al Uchiha en un profundo pensamiento y de paso con la palabra en la boca, lo que la subió ligeramente el ánimo.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa con la mirada clavada en la pulsera regalada por Sakura. Itachi le observó antes de salir de la sala de estar hacia su habitación, también sin dejar de meditas como todos los miembros de SOTN esa noche.

* * *

-¿Siguen sin venir?- preguntó Hinata cuando el grupo de Ino estaba interpretando en el escenario. Sakura asintió, demasiado conmocionada como para estar atenta a la canción tocada.

Observó los trajes de piratas del grupo frente a ella. Ni eso la sacó una sonrisa.

-Todavía quedan algunos minutos- dijo en voz alta que lo que se llevaba repitiendo horas.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esperar a una dama?!- inquirió furioso Lee- ¡Sakura-chan, cuando todo esto acabe te secuestraremos una semana como escarmiento para ellos!

-Buena suerte, chicos- animó en respuesta. Las luces se apagaron en señal de salida.

-Oh, otra te has vuelto a quedar sola, frentona- rió Ino.

-Ahógate en ese traje y déjame en paz, cerda- respondió observando el pecho de la rubia a punto de salirse en la apretada camisa.

-Ya sé que me tienes envidia, frentona. Es normal, estoy a punto de hacerme mundialmente famosa y tú estás abandonada a punto de hacer el mayor ridículo de tu vida, que ya es decir.

Sakura se giró clavando el tacón en la madera del escenario. El material no se atrevió a romperse bajo ella.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir las palabras de Ino habían vuelto a hondar profundo en ella. Siempre lo habían hecho, y en su época había sido bueno, cuando eran amigas y siempre conseguía animarla. Ahora estaba a punto de hundirla en la más profunda de las depresiones. Mantuvo la mirada en el escenario donde los piratas tocaban una canción silenciosa para ella. Los trajes estaban muy bien hechos y las sonrisas dirigidas al público animaban a cualquiera. Recordó la época en la que ella estaba entre el público para escuchar a SOTN en sus comienzos. Las sonrisas que dirigían la encantaban, y cuando sus manos comenzaban a tocar los instrumentos era mucho mejor. Fueron los que consiguieron cerrar sus heridas contra la música y ahora ellos la querían dar la espalda. Incluso Sasuke, quien había usado esas mismas manos para cuidarla y acariciarla, ahora no estaba con ella.

La canción se acabó en ese momento. Si no fuera por las luces no se hubiera dado cuenta. Recorrió la parte de atrás del escenario buscando a su grupo. Estaba sola. No, no lo estaba, intentó decirse automáticamente. La estarían viendo por la televisión, ¿no? Pues les iba a hacer desear estar allí con ella. Haría una actuación digna de _Shadows of the Night_.

Salió al escenario sólo con su guitarra con cuidado de no tropezarse con el largo vestido. Los aplausos la subieron el ánimo. Se acomodó el instrumento y el micrófono a su gusto. Tomó aire y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes en su guitarra aunque hubiera sido la parte de Naruto. Cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó que su voz fluyera.

_**(My Inmortal **__de __**Evanescence):**_

_,_

_[…] __I´ve been alone all along […]_

,

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando una voz se unió a la suya. Las notas de un piano acompañaron a su instrumento. La canción se volvió más marcada cuando un bajo y una batería se acoplaron en el momento indicado. El público se volvió loco aplaudiendo a los recién llegados.

Poco a poco la canción fue bajando de tono hasta que terminó. Sakura se volvió para ver a su grupo sonriéndola con una mezcla de timidez y duda. La hicieron un gesto para salir tras el escenario. Sin dudarlo un segundo cogió la guitarra y les siguió a paso rápido.

Nada más salir Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos, juntando su hambrienta boca con la de la chica. Por primera vez fue ella quien profundizó el beso, abrazándose más contra el Uchiha. Sus lenguas lucharon al principio por el poder, aminorando luego para disfrutar de las sensaciones. Terminaron dándose cortos besos sin separarse del abrazo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- llamó Naruto trayendo la atención de vuelta a ellos.

Tras él vio a Ino mandarla una mirada de odio mientras salía del lugar con su grupo. Lee le hizo un gesto con los pulgares hacia arriba pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Neji y los jueces se le llevaron de allí tanto a él como a Karin, dejándoles el lugar para ellos, con el ruido de Shizune despidiendo al público por ese día.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Sakura-chan- se disculpó Naruto bajando el rosto. Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke no fueron menos.

-No creímos que en serio estuvieras dispuesta a actuar sola, hun- confesó Deidara- cuando vimos por la televisión que sí estábamos en la lista para el concierto casi nos da algo.

-¿Pero por qué habéis vuelto? ¿No queríais disolver el grupo?

-Nunca querríamos disolver el grupo, Sakura-chan- cortó Naruto- tras que llamaras al teme, él e Itachi aparecieron en mi casa. Mi madre no reconoció la voz del teme, confirmando su defensa. Luego Itachi habló con mis padres, ¡y lo arreglaron! ¡No sé cómo lo hizo pero fue impresionante el cambio!

Sakura mandó una mirada agradecida hacia los Uchihas.

-Después vinieron a mi casa con todo arreglado y me arrastraron al coche, hun- terminó Deidara.

-¡Menos mal que habéis aparecido!- lloró dejando salir cada nervio por sus lágrimas. Por primera vez Sasuke dejó de buena gana que los rubios la abrazaran sin intervenir, eso sí, sin estar él en el abrazo. Unos pasos acelerados les interrumpieron. Una chillona voz se escuchó ir tras el escenario hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Él no, hun- rogó Deidara.

-¡¡Tobi tiene noticias!!- chilló Tobi ondeando los brazos al aire. Se detuvo al llegar frente a ellos, recuperando la respiración- ¡Tobi… sabe… quien lo hizo!- terminó casi ahogándose.

-¿Quién hizo el qué?- inquirió Naruto ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

-¡Quien llamó a mamá Uzumaki!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú lo has averiguado, hun?!

Tobi asintió hacia Deidara.

-Tobi ha sido un buen chico y ha estado buscando al culpable. Cuando Tobi venía hacia aquí escuchó a un hombre hablar con otro sobre un plan fallido para separar a SOTN. Hablaban de una llamada y que no sirvió. Tobi obligó al hombre a decir su nombre y el tal Kimimaro confesó todo- exclamó alegremente aplaudiéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué motivos tenía él para separarnos?- inquirió Itachi.

-¡Era compañero del grupo de Kabuto y quería que ganaran!

Los rubios comenzaron a maldecir, prometiendo todo tipo de torturas. Itachi y Sasuke estaban más inexpresivos que de costumbre. Sakura sonrió. Estaba más que feliz por tener de vuelta al grupo, y la daba igual ya lo que hiciera Ino o sus amigos. Lo había conseguido arreglar y no la volvería a arrebatar nada.

-No pasa nada, ha fallado y seguimos en el concurso hasta que los jueces digan lo contrario.

-¿Por qué iban a decir lo contrario?- preguntó Itachi.

-Bueno, me peleó con la zanahoria acosadora ésa- murmuró.

-¿Y eso, hun?

-Además de que me insultó se había obsesionado con los hermanitos, no me va a quitar a Sasuke- prometió con una mirada determinante. Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos, tranquilizándola con su toque.

-Volvamos al hotel- la susurró en el oído.

,

Le tendría que comprar un regalo a Itachi, pensó Sakura en medio de una ola de placer. Después de todo les había proporcionado intimidad para dos horas a Sasuke y ella, y les estaba viniendo muy bien.

Sasuke la había quitado ya toda la ropa y la tenía tumbada en la cama con las manos presas en una suya. La estaba lamiendo y besando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir largamente. Suspiró su nombre cuando se incorporó ligeramente. Juntó sus labios al mismo tiempo que la penetró de una embestida tras otra. Las manos fueron liberadas, yendo directas a acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, de paso atrayéndole más dentro de ella. Tal vez dos horas no fueran suficientes.

* * *

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Aquí dejo un capítulo antes del esperado final. Muchas gracias por los reviews y los ánimos que sirvieron para llegar hasta aquí, ¡espero que os haya gustado cómo está quedando!**

**Dentro de poco subiré el siguiente y último capítulo, ¡hasta entonces!**


	15. El final siempre tiene un premio

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

**Resumen: Sakura es una chica con dotes para la guitarra. Después de un triste pasado deja de tocar durante un tiempo, terminándose por enamorar de cómo toca un nuevo grupo de música: SOTN (Shadows of the Night). SOTN tienen una plaza vacante y no pararan hasta que Sakura se les una y consigan ser de los grupos mundiales más famosos.**

**Consejo: cuando aparezca el nombre de una canción yo aconsejo ponerla, y si alguien quiere leer los lirycs verá que tiene que ver siempre con el capítulo. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

* * *

_Capítulo 14- El final siempre tiene un premio._

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer en la silla del comedor para la hora de comer. Tobi acababa de llegar corriendo, tropezándose con tres camareros de por medio, para comunicarles las últimas noticias, y desde entonces Sasuke no había dejado la sonrisa engreída. El equipo de Neji había sido descalificado, por lo que habían ganado la apuesta.

-En serio, teme, das miedo, deja los labios rectos como siempre- pidió Naruto alejándose lo máximo posible de Sasuke y su sonrisa victoriosa.

-No hasta que me haya encontrado con ese estúpido, dobe.

-Sois peores que los niños de tres años- suspiró Sakura con cuidado de no tirar el vaso de agua. Si creía que lo de las pruebas anteriores eran nervios, estaba completamente equivocada, lo de ahora era la verdadera definición de angustia. Comparados con lo que sentía en aquél momento lo anterior habían sido sólo cosquillas. Claro está, si no se contaba con la casi ruptura del grupo.

De todas formas se tenían que aprender la nueva canción en cuestión de horas para tocarla a la perfección. Itachi se había pasado, porque lo más complicado no era tocarla, era conseguir transmitir su significado y que hiciera mella en la gente. Para ello las pausas y los reinicios eran lo más importante.

-¡No lo conseguiremos!- exclamó Naruto expresando la mayoría de los sentimientos.

-La canción que está sonando ahora fue la primera que tocamos y es similar- observó Itachi. Se quedaron en silencio intentando escuchar lo mismo que el fino oído del Uchiha. Unas suaves melodías suavizaron su sistema nervioso.

_**(Say- All I need **__de __**One Republic)**_

-Es verdad, con ella fue por la que os conocí- murmuró Sakura- la suelen poner en la radio y siempre me relaja.

-¡Pero ahora es distinto, hun!- exclamó Deidara.

-Pues vamos a practicar- ordenó Sasuke levantándose. Cogió a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó casi arrastrando hacia la sala de prácticas. A los demás no les quedó otra que seguirles. Kisame observó desde el fondo, intercambiando unas palabras con el líder, quien acababa de llegar en esos momentos. Terminó asintiendo y el guardaespaldas se fue a cuidar de que a SOTN no les pasara nada.

* * *

-¡Ya no puedo más!- gritó Naruto tirado en el suelo.

-Una última vez, dobe.

-Ánimo, Naruto, ya casi la tenemos- sonrió Sakura. Al instante Naruto se levantó con la mirada decidida.

-Dobe- suspiró Sasuke– bien, otra vez.

Sólo se detuvieron cuando Temari apareció con Tobi por la puerta trayendo unos refrescos con ellos poco antes de la hora clave. Las primas se lanzaron a un abrazo familiar, contándose al instante las últimas noticias al mismo tiempo, lo más impresionante, ambas enterándose de lo que la otra decía.

-Tobi quiere aprender hacer eso, sempai- murmuró Tobi tirando de la camiseta de Deidara para llamar la atención.

-Hun, suerte.

-Tuvisteis suerte de que la prensa no se enterara de vuestra corta separación. No quiero enterarme de algo como esto de nuevo- amenazó Temari- o no habrá nadie que os pueda salvar de mi ira.

-Joder, ¿y ésta de dónde ha salido?- inquirió Hidan apareciendo con Sasori y Kisame.

-Como oiga un solo insulto más de esa boca te voy a dejar sin la oportunidad de volverte heterosexual, ¿queda claro?- inquirió amenazante Sakura. Con un escalofrío Hidan asintió.

-¿Qué tal vais?- preguntó Kisame riéndose en silencio de su compañero.

Itachi se sentó al lado de Sasori.

-Bien, falta poco para llegar al punto que queremos.

-¡Pero ya habéis llegado a la final, eso es muchísimo!- intervino Temari- Sakura, ¿sabes cuántas veces has salido por la tele esta última semana? ¡Ya todos te tienen por la guitarrista de SOTN y tu romance por Sasuke es de los número uno!

-Ugh, esa parte la odio- murmuró Sakura con un sonrojo. La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke reapareció.

-Practiquemos una última vez- ordenó Itachi. Temari empujó a Sakura al lado de Sasuke, aplaudiendo enérgicamente al grupo.

,

Para ir al concierto se dividieron en dos grupos, cada uno con un guardaespaldas. Los novios fueron con la prima, Hidan y Tobi. Entre todos casi se cargan al último cuando comenzó a distraer al conductor, en aquel caso Hidan. Al menos al llegar al concierto habían descargado la mayor parte de la energía. Kisame aparcó tras ellos en las plazas especiales para los concursantes. Por ser la última prueba se dejaba traer acompañantes, y estaba claro que no se iban a quedar fuera. Les escoltaron hasta llegar a la altura de los jueces. El grupo enemigo todavía no había llegado.

-Como el Sonido ha salido todas las veces los primeros, esta vez irán los últimos- informó Shizune yendo hacia los recién llegados. Karin fue directa hacia los Uchiha. Al ver a Sakura abrazando a Sasuke contuvo un gruñido.

-¿El Sonido? ¿Así se llaman?- rió Temari- seguro que Kabuto ha sido quien se ha inventado el nombre.

-La cerda es más de ese estilo- comentó Sakura.

-Anda, dejad de meteros con el otro grupo, chicas- sonrió Yondaïme llegando a su altura.

-¡El padre de Naruto!- chilló Tobi dando un salto protector hacia atrás y señalando a los rubios como si sus gritos no fueran suficientes.

-¡No soy su hijo!

-Naruto, a nosotros puedes decirnos la verdad- susurró Temari pasando un brazo por cuello para crear un ambiente personal- no diremos nada a nadie.

-¡No soy su padre!

-Ya está SOTN haciendo el imbécil- cortó Kabuto apareciendo con su grupo. Recibieron unas cuantas miradas asesinas que ignoraron.

-¿Cuánto les has tenido que pagar para que vuelvan, frentona?

-¡Sakura-chan es una buena amiga, no necesita pagarnos!- salió Naruto en su defensa. Tobi se puso a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo vehementemente.

-Sakura, chicos, dejarlo- intervino Itachi- en unos segundos tenemos que salir.

-Está bien- asintió Sakura- ¡Temari, deséame suerte!

-¡Claro que sí, prima! ¡Sal ahí fuera y arrasa con todo!

Las luces se apagaron y los vítores fuera cobraron volumen. Un hombre se colocó delante de Sakura antes de que pudiera salir. Sasuke se inclinó a pocos centímetros de diferencia entre los rostros, con la mirada clavada en la de la chica.

-Sakura,- susurró- te amo.

Sin darla opción a responder se dio automáticamente la vuelta, saliendo al escenario. Sakura corrió tras él llevando consigo su guitarra casi como algo instintivo. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar con claridad. Sasuke, su Sasuke, ¿acababa de decir aquellas palabras? ¿En serio se la acababa de declarar? De no ser por la cantidad de luces y gritos juró que se habría desmayado en aquel momento. ¡Uchiha Sasuke acababa de decir las dos palabras que nunca jamás habría pensado oír de su boca! Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se colocó la correa del instrumento sobre los hombros y fijó la mirada poco más adelante de ella, en el cantante.

Naruto comenzó tocando la suave melodía, dándola tiempo a recomponerse al mismo tiempo que las luces se encendían una por una. Sasuke cogió aire y le siguió con la mirada fija en el cielo frente a él. Poco después Deidara entró sin mucha fuerza, tal como tenía que ir. Finalmente Itachi y Sakura se unieron en la final.

_**(How to save a life **__de __**The Fray)**_

En cuanto salieron sonrientes del escenario Sakura detuvo a Sasuke en el ángulo en el que los espectadores no les verían, dándole el beso del que él la había privado.

-Yo también te amo- le susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sasuke la llevó junto a él a reunirse con el resto. Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse por la zancadilla de Ino al salir, mas el cantante estuvo ahí para cogerla y de paso acercarla a él. Ni se acordó de responder a Ino.

-Habéis tocado muy bien- felicitaron el resto en cuanto estuvieron todos juntos.

-El Sonido tampoco lo está haciendo nada mal, ¿quién habrá escrito esa canción?- inquirió Kisame.

-Ni idea, pero ha sido buena idea que Kabuto y Orochimaru cantaran y que Ino se centrara en la guitarra- comentó Sakura.

_**(Enjoy the silence **__de __**Depeche Mode)**_

-Esta noche nos toca decir el ganador- les dijo Shizune tras que estuviera terminando la canción- ha sido muy difícil y el público también ha participado en la última decisión.

-Podremos soportarlo- asintió Naruto.

-Bien, entonces acompañarnos bien cerca al escenario- dijo Karin sin mirar a otros que no fueran Itachi y Sasuke. Sakura se puso en medio de ambos con una mirada asesina hacia la jueza. Itachi podría ir con ella si lo quería, pero no permitiría que se acercara a dos metros de Sasuke.

Deidara y Naruto siguieron a los jueces bajo luz de los focos sin acercarse a Karin. SOTN quedó en un lado del escenario y el Sonido en el otro. Yondaïme cogió el micrófono con una voz animada. En su mano sostenía un sobre con el grupo finalista.

-Nos ha complacido mucho la participación de este año. Ha sido una lástima tener que ir eliminando grupos, pero esas eran las normas y al final tenemos un ganador- exclamó- Oh, y una cosa que la prensa insiste en preguntar y que responderé aquí delante de todo el mundo: ¡No soy el padre de Naruto!- un coro de desilusión inundó el concierto- ¡Y ahora el grupo ganador! ¡Shizune, por favor!

Shizune cogió el micrófono con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Shadows of the Night ha estado bien cerca, pero el Sonido ha ganado!

Una ola de abatimiento les cubrió como primera reacción. Todos sus esfuerzos y esperanzas… y no lo habían logrado.

A su pesar Sakura aplaudió con una pequeña sonrisa junto con el resto del grupo. No podía estar desilusionada, pensó mejor. Tras recordar lo bien que el Sonido había tocado la última canción dejó de sentir pena. Además, ella y su grupo lo habían hecho muy bien, claro que seguía pensando que mejor, pero eso sería por su gran orgullo.

Decidieron despedirse dejando al Sonido en la gloria.

-¡Sakura, no estés triste, lo hicisteis genial!- exclamó Temari corriendo a animarla nada más salieron del escenario. Naruto intentó llevarse un abrazo de la rubia, llorando por la casi victoria.

-Estoy bien, Temari, en serio, extrañamente ya no estoy defraudada ni nada parecido.

-Claro, te has llevado a Sasuke de regalo- señaló Temari. Sakura rió abrazando a su prima.

-No sólo eso- interrumpió una voz. Sakura se dio la vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos sin creerse que el hombre que acababa de subir las escaleras a la parte de atrás del escenario fuera el mismo que bien conocían.

-¿Qué hace aquí el líder?- preguntó Sakura dudosa al ver que nadie mostraba su sorpresa.

-Suele aparecer en el momento menos esperado, hun- explicó Deidara-. A veces da miedo, pero te sueles acostumbrar.

El líder se encogió de hombros sin relajar un milímetro el gesto. Rivalizaba con Itachi en mostrar sentimientos, y eso era mucho decir. Se cruzó de brazos recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes.

-Vengo a daros una noticia que acabo de mandar a los periódicos acerca de una nueva miembro de SOTN: felicidades, Sakura.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si no hemos ganado!- exclamó Sakura a punto de desmayarse. Era demasiadas emociones para un año.

-Si te soy sincero desde el principio tenía pensado admitirte. Lo de Sasuke fue para que te aceptara más rápido y lo del concurso era para que dieras todo lo que tenías. Me ha gustado tu comportamiento y definitivamente te quiero en el grupo. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Temari, ya soy tu jefa!- gritó Sakura con los brazos en alto. Tobi, Naruto y Temari fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

-Ya verás cuando la tía Tsunade se entere de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡No! ¡Secuestrará a Sasuke para darle "La Charla"!

-¿"La Charla"?- repitió Sasuke sintiendo que necesitaba entrar en la conversación, pero a una distancia prudente del abrazo grupal.

-Ajá, es lo peor que puede hacer la tía Tsunade. No se puede describir con palabras- un escalofrío recorrió a Temari.

-Exagerada, hun.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel, joder? ¡Tenemos dos putos cuartos donde traer bebidas!

-Eres un borracho, Hidan- murmuró Sakura siguiéndole con el resto.

Pein y Tobi se quedaron un poco apartados, observándoles marchar a todos.

-Tuviste razón al quererla para el grupo, Madara- comentó Pein.

-Todavía me queda una sorpresa que darles- respondió "Tobi" con voz totalmente de adulto- pero eso será para mañana.

-¿Te refieres a la gira mundial?

-Sí, en un mes la tendré completamente preparada. Informaré a Itachi a tiempo, pero tendrá que mantenerlo en secreto.

-Bien, prepararé al equipo- asintió Pein.

-¡Sakura-chan, teme, despertad!- gritó Naruto a todo pulmón.

-Menos mal que están en pijama, hun- escucharon suspirar de alivio a Deidara.

Sakura gimió lastimosamente al sentir los brazos de Sasuke desaparecer. Se incorporó en la cama mientras que el moreno se daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo intentando ignorar a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? Son las nueve de la mañana- dijo tapándose un bostezo.

-¡Los periodistas se han vuelto locos contigo, Sakura-chan! ¡El concurso les ha encantado y nos quieren para no sé cuántas ruedas de prensa!- exclamó Naruto.

-¿Y qué hay del Sonido?- inquirió Sasuke sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar su posición.

-No han tenido tanta fama- se encogió de hombros Itachi.

La pareja se levantó de la cama casi al mismo tiempo ante lo dicho. Sakura recorrió el cuarto sin poder entender las palabras de Naruto.

-No me lo puedo creer- murmuró parpadeando incrédula. No la duró mucho el ensimismamiento cuando de repente sintió unos brazos agarrarla la cintura por detrás mientras otros la tapaban la boca. Unos hombres la sacaron del cuarto por el balcón sin llamar la atención.

-¡Ya veréis cuando el líder se entere de esto! ¡Nos subirá la paga!

-¿Qué dices, dobe? Si ya nos la ha subido.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no me he enterado de eso!

-Serás retrasado, dobe.

Con eso la pelea habitual entre Sasuke y Naruto comenzó. Los mayores suspiraron cansadamente, dándose la vuelta a ver el por qué del silencio de Sakura. Normalmente intervenía en la pelea y la finalizaba de golpe. No se encontraron con ninguna guitarrista.

Itachi distinguió una nota en el suelo. Con la ceja fruncida se agachó a cogerla y la leyó.

-Sasuke, hay un problema- intervino deteniendo la pelea con sólo su tono. Le tendió a su hermano la nota pintada con un extraño dibujo de niño pequeño verde de un hombre con las cejas muy pobladas.

-Como prometimos hemos secuestrado a Sakura-chan. Durante una semana no la veréis por más que la busquéis- leyó Sasuke- firmado, Gai-sensei, Rock Lee y el mejor grupo musical.

Una mirada asesina se instaló en los rostros de los presentes. Salieron corriendo del cuarto cerrando de un portazo tras ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos con la historia! Agradecimientos a todos aquellos/as que se pasaron por aquí y dejaron algún review o leyeron la historia, definitivamente los ánimos sirvieron de mucho y os estoy muy agradecida. ¡Gracias!**

**Y respecto al final: creo que no me dejé ninguna duda sin resolver (si es lo contrario podéis preguntarme sin problema), y tal y como Rock Lee prometió ****al final**** la secuestrarían, y aquí está cumplida la promesa, como el fin de la historia.**

**Tengo bastantes proyectos empezados, pero prefiero que las ideas que tengo maduren antes de subir otra historia. ¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
